Love Is Not A Game
by Sleep Paralysis
Summary: It never occured to her that the people around her, were the ones who brought her to her down fall. "And i never thought you'd be the one to stab me in the back..." New summary, same story.
1. New Faces

**NEW FACES**

When it came to love Hinamori knew she had bad luck with it. Even when she was going out with Kira she knew it wasn't going to last long. And when she had broken up with him the only thing she could say to herself was **I told you so**. She really wished she could find the guy she was waiting for. The type of guy that would show that he was different from all the rest.

**LUCH TIME AT KURAKURA HIGH**

"Hey Momo you want to come over my house & do the math homework together," Nemu said as they were walking to lunch from there elective class.

"Well I guess so I really do need some help with the whole pie thing, man no matter how much I try I can never figure it out,"Hinamori said with a frustrated look on her face.

"Cool what about you Orihime do you want to come over too," Nemu replied.

"Sure I always love spending time with you guys," Orihime said with total joy.

Hinamori turned her gaze from Orihime to the front of her and that's when she saw him. To her he was the cutest boy she had ever seen. He had a unique hair color of white and was short for his age. To Hinamori he had the face of an angel. She had never seen anyone like him.

"Ok we'll all meet in front of the school so my mom can pick all of us to go to my house … ummm Hinamori are you even listening to me Hinamori watch out your ganna hit a pole," Nemu said before she pulled Hinamori from meeting face first into a pole.

"What the hell do you think you were thinking," Nemu said with a hint of concern & surprise.

"Sorry I guess I wasn't paying attention I was starring at him," Hinamori said as she pointed to the white haired boy not to far away.

"Oh does Momo have a crush on that little boy," Orihime said playfully

"Well," Hinamori started to say with a blush painted on her face.

"**OH MY GOSH**," Nemu and Orihime said in union

"You don't even know him Momo," Nemu said as they continued they're walk.

"Well sometimes you don't even know them to like them," Hinamori said as her blush started to die down.

"Well make sure you don't go and get yourself hurt ok Momo," Nemu said worried

"Ok I promise," Hinamori said still in a daze from the sight of the boy.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

"Hey Momo," Rukia said as she trotted towards Hinamori.

"Oh hey Rukia," HInamori said still in deep thought thinking about that boy.

"Hey Momo is there something the matter," Rukia said worried.

"No why would you think that heheheh," Hinamori said as if she was just caught from committing a crime.

"Oh come on Momo I've known you to long to know when theres something the matter with you," Rukia said with an all knowing attitude.

Momo sighed,"Ok look today when I was coming over here I saw the most cutest boy ever and now I can't get him out of my head.

"Really show me who he is," Rukia said happy knowing that her friend had finally found some one new to take her mind off Kira.

"Ok come with me," and with that Hinamori grabbed Rukia by the wrist and went searching for the boy that now lingers in her mind.

She had searched every where and still couldn't find him. But right when she was about to give up all hope she saw him coming out of the boys bathroom.

"There, there he is the one with the white hair coming out of the bathroom,"Momo said while pointing her finger.

Rukia's eyes went wide at the sight of the boy she couldn't believe that Hinamori liked...

"You like Toshiro," she said with total shock.

"His name is Toshiro that's a nice name." Hianmori said not noticing Rukia's reaction.

"Momo that is Rangiku's ex boyfriend," Rukia blurted out.

"What who's Rangiku," Hinamori said with shock a curiosity.

"Shes a real close friend of mine, they were dating for a while but I guess Rangiku found herself someone else and decided to brake up with him," Rukia said she had finally calmed down.

"So, what so bad about that, they're not going out now," Hinamori said not knowing what else to say.

"Just because Rangiku broke up with him doesn't mean she doesn't feel possessive over him. She may not like him anymore but once your Rangiku' your always her's," Rukia said

"Well I don't know why but I really like him, I never felt this way about Kira before its on a totally different plane," Hinamori said with confidence.

"Well I'm just saying Momo watch out, I say this because you're my best friend and I only want the best for you," Rukia said with concern.

"Don't worry about me I know what I'm doing," Hinamori said and with that the bell rang and everyone left to their 6th period.

**TO BE CONTINUED ….**

**(A/N) So what do you guys think I kind of based this on an experience I had and its still going. I want to make this story a long one so expect a lot I guess. I suppose it all depends on the reviews I get.**

**So please review!:)**


	2. Obsession

**OBSESSION**

Ever since that day Hinamori couldn't stop thinking about Toshiro. He was always running through her mind. She called it infatuation but everyone else called it **OBSESSION!** But she didn't listen to it because she knew what she knew and nobody else could tell her other wise.

"So have you gotten the courage to say something to him yet," Nemu said to Hinamori already knowing the answer.

"NO but don't worry I'm close to it," Hinamori said with total confidence.

This was a routine they went through everyday. Since Nemu had all of Hinamori's classes she was able to ask Hinamori the same question everyday. And Hianmori gave the same answer every time.

It had been a whole two weeks since Hinamori saw her dream guy. Everyday she would see him hang out with the same guys at the same spot. The boys that consisted of their group would be a boy with orange spiky hair, a guy with strange red hair held in a ponytail, a guy with a 69 tattoo on his cheek, and surprisingly her ex Kira. They all hung out at a boxed in bench with a tree in the middle.

"You know Hinamori this is the last semester of school and if you ever want any thing to happen between the two of you, you have to at least speak to him," Nemu said.

"I know its just that I feel like he won't like me and just turn his back," Hianmori said as she put her head down in defeat.

"What is there not to like," Nemu said as she wrapped her arm around Hinamori's shoulder for comfort.

".."

"Oh come on Hinamori your beautiful from the inside out," Nemu said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Nemu that really makes me feel better," Hianmori said with a growing smile.

"Well great because I'll always be there to help, ok," Nemu said walking away.

"Yeah sure," Hinamori said waiting for Nemu to be out of sight so she could erase the fake smile she had plastered on her face.

**AT BREAK**

"Hey Momo over here come hang out over here," Rukia yelled out while waving her hand trying to signal where she was.

"Ummm ok." Hinamori said while waking slowly to where Rukia was.

Even though Rukia and Hinamori were best friends they never hung out during school only after. So it came to a shock for Hinamori for when Rukia wanted Hianmori to hang out with her during school.

When Momo had finally reached where Rukia was she saw the reason why Rukia had her come hang out with her. Just 5 feet was the spot where Toshiro & his friends hung out and as expected there they were just hanging out talking amongst themselves.

"Hey Momo," Rukia began to say before Hinamori inturupted her.

"Rukia why exactly do you want me to come hang out with you." Hinamori said a little frustrated.

"Look Momo I just want you to be happy and the only way for you to be happy is to be with Toshiro and I'll do what ever I have to, to get you guys together, ok." Rukia said

"Thanks Rukia but we don't even know each other and I'm pretty sure it won't work." Hinamori said with disappointment.

"No Hinamori its going to work I swear on my life you guys were meant to be together." Rukia said with total confidence.

"I hope so." Hinamori said so low that only she could hear.

"For now on I want you here very break and every lunch ok." Rukia said with a gentle smile.

"Ok." Hinamori said becoming more happy knowing she will be spending more time with her best friend.

Seeing Hinamori perk up Rukia could only smile knowing that soon she would get her old Hinamori back.

The bell rang and they all left to their classes but before Hinamori and Rukia parted Rukia said to Hinamori …

"Remember to meat up at this exact spot at lunch ok. Rukia said waiting for Hinamori to respond.

"Yeah sure see you then."Hinamori said before turning to leave to her 4th period class, English.

"Now welcome to class everyone I'm guessing everyone completed their assignments." Mr. Ichimaru said.

"Man this class can be so boring." Hinamori said to no one but quiet so that only she could hear.

50 minutes had passed and the bell rang signaling that it was time for everyone to head out to their 5th period.

Hinamori stifled a yawn and stretched her arms out wide before rising from her seat and heading out the door.

While walking she could hear someone calling out her name. She turned to see Nemu running to reach her. Usually Nemu and her would walk to 5th period together since Nemu was the only one from her other classes to have her 5th period with her.

"Momo wait up!" she yelled while running to reach Hinamori.

By this point Hinamori had stopped walking and was waiting patiently for Nemu to catch up.

"Thanks for stopping ." Nemu said out of breath.

"Its ok ready to start going." Hinamori said

"Yeah lets go." Nemu said before trudging on.

They walked together silently a few more steps and they'd be in their 5th period classroom. Then Nemu decided to start up a conversation.

"So where were you at break?" Nemu said with curiosity evident in her voice.

"Oh well Rukia wants me to start hanging out with her, I know I usually hang out with you, Nanao, and Isane its just that it be nice to spend time with Rukia you know since I rarely do." Hinamori said feeling bad for ditching them all to hang out with Rukia.

"Oh ok well we can always hang out during class." Nemu said before stepping ahead and entering the class room.

Before entering then classroom Hinamori sighed thinking that sometimes life isn't fair but we all have to deal with it. And with that she entered the class and took her seat.

"Now today we are going to go around class rooms and take pictures to out into the 1st page of the book." Mr. Kurotsuchi said

Hinamori's 5th period was her elective and her elective was yearbook. Last year when she was choosing her elective for this year she felt positive that yearbook was the right choice. But now she feels as if she made the wrong choice. All they did was take pictures, write articles and answer ridiculous questions. And the teacher don't even get her started on the teacher, he was annoying man with some kind of mask on his face.

"Now all of you will split into 5 different groups, you may choose who is in your group long as every group has the same amount of people in every group." Mr. Kurotsuchi stated.

Once everyone was done choosing their members of their group the teacher set them off with digital cameras to take pictures for the yearbook. Hinamori's group consisted of Akiyama, Akina, Fujita, Hiroshi, and of course herself.

About 30 minutes later they returned to class and turned in their cameras along with a paper of the names of the teachers' rooms they visited. Right when Hinamori turned in her camera the bell rang signaling it was lunch time.

**AT LUNCH**

Rukia was already waiting for Hinamori at the spot she told her to come to. When Hinamori got there Rukia had an irritated expression written on her face along with her foot taping at an alarming rate.

"Where have you been its been 10 minutes after the bell rang!" Rukia said getting angrier by the second.

"Well sorry but it takes a while for me to get here I mean my 5th period class." Hinamori said out of breath trying to get to the spot as soon as she could.

"Well that's ok because he just came back from getting a pop tart from the student store." Rukia said while glancing her eyes in the direction he was in trying to show Hinamori where he was.

Hinamori turned to see Toshiro eating a pop tart like a total pig. It seemed as if he really didn't care if people saw him eat like that. But at sometimes he would break a piece of and throw it at Ichigo. Hinamori couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"That isn't funny Hinamori that is just gross and totally childish." Rukia said with arrogance.

"Well to me its cute and I like how he acts himself." Hinamori said with a huge smile on her face.

"Whatever." Rukia said turning away.

Then the bell rang for 6th period and Hinamori ran to PE.

**TO BE CONTINUED …**

**(A/N) Yes I know this chapter was short but I want to tell the whole story from start to finish. It's a long story but has to be told no matter what so yeah. I really hope you enjoy anyways!**

**REVIEW PLEASE:)**


	3. Jealousy Appears

**JEALOUSY APPEARS**

After the bell rang Hinamori rushed to the girls changing locker room trying to make it there before the tardy bell rang. And thankfully she did & greeted Nemu when walking since there lockers were really close to each other.

"Hey Nemu how was your lunch was there anything I missed." Hinamori asked before entering her combo on the lock on her locker.

"Nope but everyone asked why you weren't there." Nemu said barely believing the amount of people who actually walked to her and Orihime asking where Hinamori was.

"Oh well ok." Hinamori said in a monotone voice.

And before Nemu could say something in response Hinamori had already ran out to the P.E field and to her roll call number. Nemu only sighed before running out the door to get to her own roll call number.

The bell rang and everyone had already made it to their roll call numbers. The teacher came out and all the students groaned knowing they had another painful day of extremely large amounts of push ups, and jumping jacks along with endless running.

"Alright you bunch of weaklings start running and don't stop until my assistance here says to stop." Mr. Kenpachi replied with a smirk on his face.

They all started to run as Mr. Kenpachi & his assistance as they all knew as Yachiru went into his office. The students weren't surprise to see him leave them like that running endlessly because it basically was like this every day.

Hinamori caught to Nemu who was in the middle and decided to chat with her even though she knew that she shouldn't because it would get her tired quicker.

"Hey so have anything to talk about." Hinamori said with a giggle.

"Hmmmmm." Nemu said sarcastically trying to get Hinamori to giggle even more.

Nemu always wanted Hinamori to smile because that was the best thing she had. Every time Nemu saw Hinamori's smile it made her want to smile too. And ever since she was little she wanted to smile but her past with her step father and even now with him had made her forget how to smile. But now she was being taught even though it was little by little she was still being taught and anxious to learn more and more.

"Well here's something we could talk about, I've decided that I'm going to come out of the hiding corner and talk to Toshiro." Hinamori said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh really and when will this be." Nemu said with an all too knowing tone.

"Soon that's a promise." Hinamori said with determination in her chocolate orbs.

**BELL RINGS**

They were so glad to hear the 10 minute bell ring so they could stop their never ending run to change back to their school uniforms. When their PE teacher went back to his office he never came out and when Yachiru heard the bell rang you could hear her scream from the office "**STOP!"**

"Man I hate PE." Nemu said while changing.

"I know but we all have to go through it." Hinamori said not really paying attention her thoughts wandered to certain white haired teen.

Hinamori didn't really relies that she had been standing in that same position for nearly 5 minutes now.

"Ummmm Momo, earth to Momo!" Nemu said while waving her had in front of Hinamori's face trying to get her attention.

"Oh sorry I guess I was spacing out." Hinamori said with a goofy smile on her face.

'She's been doing that a lot now a days.' Nemu thought before slipping off her running shoes into her new pair of Nikes.

**FINAL BELL RINGS**

"Oh no I haven't even changed yet ahhhhhh!" Hinamori said while picking up her pace to change.

After slipping her Vans on she sprinted to her next class. She knew she was going to be late if she stopped running.

Right when she turned the corner to the hall she had stopped running thinking she was going to make it since her class was at the end of that hall. But what she didn't expect to see him expecially with another girl.

She had turned when not a few footsteps away from her there the guy of her dreams stood with another girl no in Hinamori's eyes she was a woman. She had rather large chest and was very pretty with strawberry blonde hair, and in Hinamori's eyes had not a single flaw about her.

At that Hinamori wanted to avoid walking anywhere near where he was but there was no other way to get to her class and there he was standing in her way from actually getting to class on time.

Hinamori couldn't just stand there anymore and decided that it would be best just to walk by him and everything would be alright. As she was getting closer to the two she had found what predicament they were in. He had both of his hands on top of her hand and was talking in what seemed to be a very serious conversation.

Hinamori didn't know why but at that very moment it had felt as if this very sight had left a crack in her tender heart. She wanted to cry but decided not since the best thing to do would be to stand strong until there was a point where there was a single ounce of sanity left of you.

She walked by them with not even a glance as to see what they were talking about as she could hear from just passing that what they were talking about was very important. At that very moment there were many emotions that she felt. Sadness, shock, disappointment, loneliness but most of all **JEALOUSY.**

A few more steps she could reach her 7th period class sulk quietly to herself while she sat in the back then out of no where the bell rang signaling that class had began. That's when senses all came back to her and she remembered that she needed to get to class.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She got to class but only to receive a disappointing glance from the teacher before she took her seat in the back. As Mr. Sousuke her history teacher began his lesson on Feudal Japan.

That's when Hinamori let her mind take over as she thought about what she had just saw. The event that she had just witness had kept on replaying in her mind like a broken record.

She wasn't sure what this feeling was but it made her angry but pained at the same time. She wasn't sure if she could take this emotional rollercoaster that she had just seated herself into. She knew she was going to witness more of these painful events and wasn't sure if she could take the after sting that came along with it.

As she felt like all hope was lost an image of the white haired boy popped into her mind while smiling that smile she saw plastered on his face the first day she saw him.

"But I'd go through it all just to see him smile and hope that one day he would smile just for me." she whispered not allowing anyone else to hear.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**(A/N) Well what did you think? I know I can do much better & I know this chapter sucked big time but I didn't want to give all the juicy stuff away. I'm telling my story from the beginning to the end. Oh for the people who want to know if Hitsugaya is going to have a point of view well I'm going to try. **

**Thanks for the reviews I love them all!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! JA NE! **


	4. Answers Come To Surface

**ANSWERS COME TO SURFACE**

"Umm miss Hinamori can you please pay attention to the lesson." Mr. Sousuke said trying to pry Hinamori out of her train of thoughts.

"Oh I'm sorry I promise I'll do my best to pay attention." Hinamori said while coming out of her thoughts.

"Well I sure hope so." The teacher said before continuing his lecture.

Hinamori started jogging notes down knowing that they were going to need it but as she was finishing her 5th line her thoughts started to take over again and non other then Toshiro popped into her head.

She wasn't sure how long her thoughts had taken over but the bell rang signaling that school was over for the day. Hinamori jumped out of her thoughts once hearing the bell. Her eyes went wide noticing that she only had 5 lines of notes. She groaned in such disappointment.

"Hinamori can you please see me after class." Mr. Sousuke said as the class started shuffling out of the classroom.

"Ummm sure." Hinamori said in low voice.

Hinamori slowly packed her stuff in her book as she made her way to her teacher's desk. Most of her short journey to her teachers desk her head was down once she reached the front her head shot right up to show respect.

"Hinamori it has come to my attention that you are having trouble concentrating lately." He said not even taking his eyes off the tests he was looking at.

"Oh its just I have a lot on mind right about now." She said while lowering her head in total shame.

"Well Hinamori I want you paying attention in my class so what ever it is that has your mind so preoccupied you better take care of it so I can have your full attention when giving my lessons. I really don't want to lower your grade." Mr. Sousuke said still not looking away from the tests.

"Yes sir." Is all that Hinamori could say and with that she picked up her feet and left out the door.

"I really need to pay attention in class or else my grades will drop and mom sure won't be happy about that and then dad will find out and." She really couldn't finish what she was mumbling to herself. Her dad was a really touchy subject she really didn't want to think about him it only brought bad memories.

"Hey Momo so what did Mr. Sousuke say." Nanao said while walking up to Hinamori.

Nanao was also a very close friend to Hinamori they shared a lot with each other they really didn't keep secrets from each other.

"Awww nothing he just wants me to pay more attention in class." Hinamori said with a shrug.

"Well you know Hinamori your head has been in the clouds lately." Nanao said looking accusingly at Hinamori.

"Well." Hinamori started but Nanao finished it up for her.

"It has to do with that guy you're always rambling about ummm what was his name again Toyoshi no that's not it how bout Souto no ummmm." Nanao said

"Toshiro." Hinamori said in a low bearly audible voice.

"Oh yeah that's right Toshiro its about him right." Nanao said

"Yup." Hinamori said keeping her eyes glued to the ground afraid Nanao would see the blush on her face.

"Well you better get him off your mind if you want to keep your good grades." Nanao said while starting to walk off.

"Oh yeah Momo you don't have to hide your blush its totally natural." Nanao stated before waving and officially walked off.

"How does she always know." Hinamori whispered to herself.

Hinamori just shook the idea and started her journey home. Once she was home she sat at her desk and started her Homework. Once she was done she decided to call Rukia to tell her about what happened today.

**RING RING RING**

"Hello." Rukia answered on the end of the phone.

"Ummm hello Rukia." Hinamori said

"Oh Hinamori whats up." Rukia said with an unusual perky voice.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to talk." Hinamori said while twirling her hair.:

It really wasn't nothing she actually had something important to tell Rukia but she was shy so she really didn't know how to start it off. So she just tried to go with the flow.

"Oh, **OMG** Momo guess what happened today." Rukia said with some what of a snicker.

"What." Hinamori said with small curiosity she was still upset about today and that's all she could concentrate on.

"Well today Rangiku went up to Toshiro to ask him if he would go out with her again." Rukia said

"**WHAT!**" Hinamori said now getting upset knowing they are probably going out again.

"Yup she asked him in the passing periods of 6th & 7th." Rukia said like she was answering a complicated math problem.

'So that's what they were talking about.' Hinamori thought a small tear rolling down her cheek.

"And then guess what he said." Rukia said with suspense.

"Let me guess he said yes." Hinamori said with anger barely visible in her voice.

"Nope he told her straight out **NO**!" Rukia said

"**WHAT!**" Hinamori said with total shock.

"Yup he told her that he doesn't like her like he used to and that frankly he doesn't even know why he even went out with her in the first place." Rukia said

"Oh my gosh no way I'm so happy but I feel bad for Rangiku" Momo said happily but getting depressed because she felt bad for Rangiku.

"Hey don't she deserves this she cheated on him with his friend. If I was him I wouldn't take her back either." Rukia said with a comforting voice.

"Thanks oh hey I have to go its getting late see you tomorrow ok." Hinamori said with new found happiness.

"Ok bye Momo sleep tight!" Rukia said then hung up the phone.

That night before Hinamori went to sleep she laid on her back and stared at the ceiling with a smile across her face. For once in a long time she was happy and she knew no one could bring her down now. After taking one last glace at the ceiling she turned on her side and let sleep over come her.

**(A/N) Hey so what did you guys think? I'm sorry it takes me a while to update its just that I'm so busy with stuff! I'm going to try my best and update soon ok. Oh yeah Hitsugaya's point of view is coming up soon so who ever is waiting for its coming ok.**

**Oh & thanks for the people who review I love them all!**

**Please Review!**


	5. Moving In

**MOVING IN**

_Hinamori was sitting on a bench at the park just minding her own business when she could hear her name being called._

"_Momo"_

'_Huh I wonder whose calling me' she thought._

"_Momo"_

_The voice had gotten louder which only meant that the person that was calling her name was close._

"_Umm I'm over here." She replied. _

"_Oh there you are Momo." The voice said._

_Hinamori turned to see her dream guy Toshiro right beside her. He had a huge smile across his face._

"_Toshiro what are you doing here." She asked. _

"_Oh I just wanted to see you." He replied a small blush creeping to his face._

"_Well you can sit down if you want." Hinamori said gesturing to the seat next her but never making eye contact with him._

"_Oh thanks." He said while sitting next to her._

_Hinamori couldn't help but blush he was sitting really close to her. He was sitting so close that she could feel his body heat radiate off of him and onto her. She couldn't take the silence anymore so she turned to face him to speak._

"_Umm Toshiro what." She started but was cut off by a pair of lips crushing against hers._

_Her eyes had widened double the size they usual were. He was kissing her she couldn't believe it. Did he feel the same way that she did? Well he had to he was kissing her. _

_He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. He took a deep breathe and opened his mouth to speak._

"_Momo theres something I've been wanting to tell you." He started_

"_Go on." She said_

"_Well I really don't know what to say but I Beep Beep." He said _

"_Huh can you repeat that." Hinamori said rubbing her ears._

"_I said that I Beep Beep." He said again_

_All of sudden everything started to get blurry and Toshiro was disappearing. Then all she could hear was that damn Beeping over and over again._

'_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep'_

**FLASH**

Hinamori woke with the sound of her alarm clock going off. Hinamori pushed the snooze button and the beeping went away.She rose from her bed to take a shower. Once finished with her shower Hinamori went to her closet to get dressed into her uniform for school.

After getting dressed for school she ran down stairs to get a cup of orange juice. As she poured the juice in a cup her mom called for her.

"Momo can you come here for a minute." Her mom called.

"Yeah mom coming." She said while taking a huge gulp of her orange juice.

She scurried over to her mom's room to see what she wanted. She opened to find her mom spraying perfume over her from top to bottom. Since Hinamori could remember that's all her mom would do spray perfume over her self and then complain she was out so she would run to a store to buy more.

"So what's up mom?" Hinamori said.

"Well Today I want you to come straight home so you can watch your sister I have to go out to the store a buy some new perfume I'm running low." Her mom replied.

Hinamori turned around and rolled her eyes as she waved her hand to show that she got it and would come straight home.

About 5 minutes later her sister, her mom, and herself were in the car and already on their way. After dropping her sister at her school they went straight to Hinamori's school. They had finally got their and Hinamori was ready to jump out.

"Momo dear remember to come straight home." Her mom said.

"Yeah I know mom." She said before hopping out of the car.

Hinamori walked away from the car and into the front gates of the school. As she was walking in she saw Orihime standing by a bench waiting for her.

"Hey Orihime." Hinamori said while running over to where Orihime was.

"Hey Momo you seem to be in a good mood today." Orihime said with a little giggle

When Orihime said this it brought back memories of last nights dream and she couldn't help but blush.

"Nothing I just had a good dream." Hinamori said while looking away to hide her blush.

"Oh goody I love to hear peoples dreams spill Momo!" Orihime squealed.

"Well ok let's walk around while I tell it to you." Hinamori said while starting walking.

They had circled the school twice when Hinamori was done explaining her dream. They had ended up in the front of the school and stopped walking well Hinamori did. Orihime stopped when she noticed Hinamori wasn't beside her anymore. She looked behind her to find Hinamori had stopped in front of the school s entrance. It seemed that she was starring at something but Orihime wasn't sure what.

Orihime decided to walk over to where Hinamori was. Once there she finally caught a glimpse at what she was starring at and to her it wasn't a shock. There Toshiro was walking in.

"So that's why you stopped." Orihime said while giggling.

"Ah huh" Was all Hinamori could say along with a small nod.

"Well if don't stop starring he's ganna notice." Orihime said in a matter a fact tone.

"Your right." Hinamori said breaking her gaze just in time before Toshiro noticed.

Orihime and Hinamori got tired of just standing around and decided to walk around until the bell rang. As they were walking around Hinamori was rambling about how she might get a bad grade in history if she didn't pay attention when Orihime noticed Toshiro and his friends sitting on a bench.

"Umm Hinamori why don't we turn this way." Orihime suggested.

"Umm ok but why would you." But she was cut short when she found out exactly why she wanted to go that way.

"What did you say Momo." Orihime said innocently.

"No way I am not going that way." Hinamori said she had started to panic.

"Oh come on I promise nothing bad will happen." Orihime reassured.

"Well I don't know." Hinamori never got to finish what she was saying because Orihime had pushed her towards the direction of where the boys were sitting.

Hinamori was too embarrassed to run away so she kept on walking in that direction. Orihime ran to catch up with her. As they were passing the boys all Hinamori could do was look away. But Orihime did the opposite she stared straight at the boys.

When they had finally passed the boys and turned the corner Hinamori turned to Orihime and could do nothing but glare at her.

"What?" Orihime asked innocently.

"You know what!" Hinamori retaliated.

"Well if it makes you feel any better Toshiro stared at you the whole time you were passing." Orihime said while continuing her stride.

"What?" Hinamori said in disbelief.

"Yup it's true I bet you he likes you or thinks your pretty or something like that." Orihime said.

"I bet you he doesn't." Hinamori said starring at the ground.

"Fine you want to bet on that." Orihime said

"Name your price." Hinamori said dangerously.

"20 bucks!" Orihime said matching her dangerous tone.

"You got it." Hinamori said. Then they shook hands legalizing their deal.

Right after they shook hands the bell rang and Hinamori and Orihime went their separate ways.

The rest of her classes were boring so she really didn't pay attention in all of them all she could think about was the bet.

'_Can't wait till I win that bet and get my 20 bucks!'_

'_There's no way I can loose no way no how!'_

'_Poor Orihime making a bet that we both know that I'm going to win at!'_

'_Imagine I lost the bet now that would be funny!'_

'_If I lost the bet?'_

When 6th period came around Hinamori was still engulfed in her thoughts when Akina came running up to her.

"So I heard you like that Toshiro guy!" Akina squealed cheerfully.

"What who told you that!" Hinamori said in panic.

'_What if it gets out and the whole school finds out!'_

"Nemu did but don't worry your secrets safe with me!" She said cheerfully.

"Oh ok thanks." Hinamori said with a sigh of relief.

"Hey did you know that I have a locker right next to his." Akina said absent minded.

"What!" Hinamori blurted out.

"Yeah you didn't know wow and all this time I thought you knew." She said giggling.

"Well no I didn't." Hinamori said deflated.

"Hey I have a great idea why don't we share lockers!" Akina said with a perky voice.

"Really?" Hinamori asked.

"Yeah and that way you and Toshiro can get to know each other better!" She said with a huge smile.

"Yeah that would be great!" Hinamori said with a smile on her face as well.

"Cool so you moving in?" She asked

"Yeah I'm moving in!" She replied.

**(A/N) OMG I am so sorry for the late update please forgive me. Its just I've been so busy! I'll update tomorrow pinky promise! So anyways tell me what you guys think! Oh and check out my new story I'm writing it's from fruits basket and it's a Yuki x Tohru its called Blood & Tears in the Rain, tell me what you guys think of it!**

**Please Review :)**


	6. Introductions & Pocky

**INTRODUCTIONS & POCKY**

The bell had rung signaling that 6th period was over. Hinamori dashed over to her 7th period class. She didn't want to run into to Toshiro again just in case she was in for another heart ache.

Luckily she hadn't run into him so there was nothing that was clouding her mind. The only thing that she had to worry about was that in about 50 minutes her and Toshiro were about to meet face to face. Akina told her that she could move in tomorrow but for her to come with her to her locker today so she could get the combo.

Hinamori tried her best to concentrate in history. But it was hard knowing she was going to actually see Toshiro up close. Lucky the teacher didn't notice her staring in space or so she thought. It was hard for her since her thoughts kept clouding her mind. He was all she could think of.

'_I wonder what he'll think of me?'_

'_What if he knows I like him right off the bat?'_

'_Oh no then I'll have to hide the rest of my life!'_

She had started to panic.

'_I wonder if my liking towards him is that obvious?'_

'_Oh I hope not!'_

Hinamori was so engrossed by her thoughts that she didn't hear the bell rang. She also didn't notice Akina walking up to her.

"Hey Momo ready to go." She piped cheerful

"Huh." Was all Hinamori could say.

"We've got to hurry if you want to see your prince." Akina said giggling.

After Hinamori heard this her face grew instantly red but she stood up quickly. She grabbed her backpack and the two headed out the door. Surprisingly Akina's locker wasn't far from their 7th period it was actually extremely close. They had finally reached Akina's locker and Toshiro was already there doing God knows what.

Akina started to put in the combo and opened her locker. Then Akina started to speak to Toshiro.

"You stink." Akina said without a single hesitation.

"Good or bad." He replied

Hinamori was shock to hear the conversation between the two they spoke like it was nothing. But she guessed it was different since Akina didn't like Toshiro the way she did.

"Bad…just kidding." She said while closing her locker and turning to Toshiro.

"Hahaha how funny." He said coolly while closing his locker and turning to Akina and Hinamori.

He was a little shocked to see Hinamori, Akina could see his shock but Hinamori was totally oblivious.

They just stood there in silence until Toshiro decided to speak.

"So are you going to introduce us or what." He said while looking at Hinamori who had during the silence tooken out some Pocky.

"Oh yeah my bad, hey I don't need to introduce you two you guys can do that yourselfs!" Akina said with frustration.

"Hmmph." Was his reply.

He turned fully to Hinamori and stuck out his hand.

"Hi my names Hitsugaya Toshiro what's your name. He said with a genuine smile which is rarely seen.

She took a hold of his hand with hers while the other still had the Pocky box.

"Hi my names Hinamori Momo. She replied matching his smile.

"Well Hinamori it's nice to meet you." He said noticing they were still holding hands and blushed but not enough for her to see and let go of her hand.

"You can call me Momo if you want Hitsugaya." She said smiling at him.

"Hmmm well only if you call me Toshiro. He replied.

"Ok, do you want some Pocky." She offered holding out the box to him.

He smiled at her and nodded then grabbed one out of the box then eating it.

"Thank you." He said blushing but once again Hinamori had not noticed.

"Your welcome." She said blushing as well thanking god he didn't see her blush.

"Well I got to go see ya Akina, bye Momo." He said looking at Hinamori the whole time.

"Yeah see ya." Akina said while yawning with a little stretch.

"Bye Toshiro!" Hinamori said with one of her smiles.

And with that he smile back at her and walked off. When Hinamori knew he was gone she exhaled as if she had been holding her breath the whole time.

"Wow Momo I'm impressed you handled that well and I think he really likes you." Akina complimented.

"Huh w..why would y..you say that." She stuttered.

"Well 1 he couldn't keep his eyes off of you, 2 he smiled at you a lot and by the way he rarely smiles and 3 he hates chocolate or anything sweet and he ate your Pocky because you offered. If anyone else would offer him Pocky he would glare at them." Akina stated.

"He just probably wanted to be nice." Hinamori said.

"Ha nice Toshiro nice hahaha don't make me laugh but believe what ever you want Momo." Akina said while walking off.

**HITSUGAYA'S POV (What everyone's been waiting for!)**

'_Hmm I thought I would never see her again.'_

'_Shes really pretty and really sweet.'_

'_When the first time I saw her I was put in some sort of trance at how innocent, pure and beautiful she was.'_

'_Now that's something I've been looking for my whole life, innocence.'_

'_But I'll never have a chance with her the only relationships I ever end up with are with girls who only like me for my looks, status and popularity or I get cheated on!'_

'_Man do I wish to have a girl like her.'_

'_No actually I wish I could have Hina I mean Momo herself she's everything I ever wanted._

Hitsugaya sighed as he walked out the front school gates he wondered why he had to have such a crappy life.

**BACK TO HINAMORI**

After her little meeting with Hitsugaya she ran home just like her mom told her to. When she got home she did her homework and called Rukia to tell her what happened.

"So that's what happened." Rukia said.

"Yup!" Hinamori chirped.

"Hmmm so how many people?" Rukia asked.

"Huh what are you talking about." Hinamori inquired.

"How many people should we invite to your guys' wedding I was thinking the whole school." Rukia said seriously.

"WHAT! He doesn't even like me stop kidding around." Hinamori huffed.

" Yeah right Momo Orihime told me what happened today he is so in to you." Rukia stated.

"N..no he isn't!" She protested.

"Yeah yeah Momo what ever you say just get ready to pay Orihime 20 bucks!" Rukia said.

"Whatever!" Hinamori said.

"You know I'm right but we're going to have to talk about this tomorrow because my moms yelling about me running up my cell phone bill so see you tomorrow bye!" She said.

"Bye." Momo said then hanging up the phone.

Hinamori stood up from her desk and jumped onto the bed laying on her back staring at the sealing.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro" She murmured before dozing off.

**(A/N) See just like I promised I had updated the story the following day! & just like I promised Hitsugaya's pov! It may not be a lot but there will be much more in the future! Well anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter and tell me what you think!**

**Please Review:) **


	7. Take a Picture it last Longer

**TAKE A PICTURE IT LAST LONGER**

_There Hinamori stood in front of an alter while two people were being wed. She wasn't sure who they were because their backs were turned to her. The man wore a black tux along with a black top hat 'strange' is what she thought of that. The woman had a long white dress that clung to her skin, the veil covered any chance of Hinamori seeing who this person was._

"_Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked_

"_I do." The man replied._

"_And do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband." He asked once again but this time to the woman._

"_I do." She stated_

"_Then I now pronounce you Husband and Wife you may now kiss the bride." The priest announced._

_Then the two people in front of her turned and shared a passionate kiss. Hinamori could only gasp at the site in front of her. Toshiro and Matsumoto were the couple in front of her and now what seemed trying to suck each others face off. Hinamori ran as fast as she could from the site before her tears flooding her vision._

_As she ran she didn't notice that someone was chasing after her. She had finally reached a park. As she entered she started to think that the park seemed very familiar to her but just shrugged it off because she had bigger things to think about._

_She decided to sit down on a swing, and swing herself till she couldn't feel anymore and hoping the cool air would wipe her tears away. As she sat down and started swinging she could see someone running toward her in the distant. Once the figure reached her she was stunned to see Toshiro standing in front of her._

"_T..Toshiro what are you doing here."_

"_Well I saw you run off so I decided to follow you."_

"_Oh" _

"_So why did you run off."_

_After asking his question Hitsugaya sat on the swing next to her._

"_Well I guess I just couldn't take it."_

"_What do you mean you don't want to see me happy?"_

"_No of course I want to see you happy."_

"_Then why because marrying my one true love Matsumoto makes me very happy."_

"_Oh it's just I love you Toshiro and have for a while."_

"_Oh sorry but I don't like you that way just as friends."_

"_Oh."_

"_Hey why don't we go back and celebrate with everyone else.''_

_Hitsugaya stood up from the swing and put out his hand for her to take. But to his annoyance she just looked at it and after a while she shook her head._

"_Nope you go I think I'll stay here."_

"_Look Hinamori it isn't my fault that I don't like you that way and chose Matsumoto over you!"_

_This shocked Hinamori she thought she would never see the day Toshiro would yell at her._

"_No that's not…"_

"_No you know what I don't want you there anyways!"_

"_But Toshiro…"_

"_Oh and it's Hitsugaya to you."_

_And with that said Hitsugaya stormed off. The words he said pierced Hinamori through the heart and right now it stung. All she wanted to do now was die. She felt as if life had no more meaning now that they weren't even friends now. This meant the end of her world._

_After Hitsugaya was out of her sight she looked up at the sky as if she was looking for answers. Then she felt a drop of water land on her already frozen nose. Then one after another a light drizzle began which soon turned into a full on storm._

_Lightning and thunder were ragging in the dark sky as if fighting for dominance. Hinamori was deathly afraid of both lightning and thunder and did the only thing she could think of, she ran. She ran through the tree inhabited park looking for shelter. _

_Then lightening struck the exact tree she was passing. Hinamori stopped right in her tracks in fear. The tree came crashing down right next to Hinamori. Hinamori screamed on the top of her lungs and ran. Soon she found a small tunnel. She ran to it with all her strength. _

_Once she was inside the thunder and lightening started to get louder which scared Hinamori more. Hinamori brought her knees to her chest and laid her head on top of her knees while her hands did the best they could covering her ears. She started to rock back and forth chanting the name that now haunted her every thought._

"_Toshiro"_

**FLASH**

Hinamori woke sweating all over. The dream well the nightmare scared her to no end. She turned to her clock on her night stand to read the time. It read 5:00 she never woke at this time. Since she was afraid to go back to sleep in fear of having another one of those dreams she decided to take a shower.

She made her way to the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water. After that she turned on the water and after removing all her clothing she jumped in. She turned of the water and rapped her towel around her and made her way to the closet.

After dressing she went to her bathroom to put her hair in a bun like she usually does. She looked everywhere for it but couldn't find it. She couldn't find the cloth that held up her bun. There was no other choice she would have to wear her hair down. Maybe this would shock all her friends. She could already see the looks on their faces, it would be priceless.

After giving one more scowl in the mirror she ran to the car that was waiting for her. As she looked at her mom and back at her sister they had the same expression on their faces. They were completely and utterly shocked.

"I guess it's been a while since I've had my hair down huh." She admitted.

They both shook their heads.

"Well whatever can we get going now." She stated in annoyance

Without a second hesitation she started up the car and sped off.

Not too long later Hinamori was already at school and talking to Orihime about the usual. And not too long after lunch came around and Hinamori was with Rukia at the spot she had come to love.

"Hey don't look now but Toshiro is so checking you out!" Rukia whispered to Hinamori.

The mention of his name brought Hinamori to a place of depression. Every time she heard his name she remembered her horrible dream. But slowly she turned to find him staring at her. They locked eyes but Hinamori frowned once again remembering her awful dream and turned away.

**HITSUGAYA & THE BOYS POV**

'Wow she looks great today with her hair down.' He thought.

He really hadn't noticed but he had been staring at her a lot and for some reason he couldn't stop. He saw her turn around and still couldn't look away. Instead he locked his eyes with hers. But to his dismay she frowned at him and turned away.

'Is she mad at me?' He thought to himself still not looking away from her.

"Yo dude take a picture it last longer." Ichigo laughed.

"Shut up!" He retorted.

Ichigo decided to leave him alone because he had never seen him so obsessed with a girl. Maybe he should fuel the fire of their small little ongoing relationship but decided to let it take its course.

'I hope you find what you're looking for.' Ichigo whispered to himself.

**Regular Pov**

The day went by pretty fast and when the bell rang signaling the end of the day Hinamori couldn't believe how fast it went. She walked to the front of the school to find Toshiro in the crowd of people waiting to board the bus. As she watched him walk onto the bus as a ghost of a smile play on her face.

"I guess there is no hope." She whispered to the calm wind and started her walk home.

**(A/N) Yes I know long update & a short chapter too but one of my teachers actually gave out homework for the summer & I'm barely finding out now!Grrrrr! But anyways I hope you guys like this chapter. I would also like to thank the people who review my story and the people who put up with my long updates! Thanks you guys!**

**Please Review I read & appreciate every single one:) **


	8. Useless part 1

**USELESS PART 1**

**(Hitsuagaya's Pov)**

**HITSUGAYA'S POV**

'_It ends tonight…'_ the song started to fade away from the earphones of Hitsugaya's iPOD as he sat on the bus waiting for his stop. During the whole ride he couldn't help but think of Hinamori. When they met each others eyes all she did was frown and look away. Did that mean she was mad at him? Did he do something wrong? If so what was it?

Then a thought hit him why did he even care. I mean they barely met not even a week ago. He knew he liked her above friendship but did it go farther then that. He also wanted to know what all these new feelings were that kept coursing through him. He had never felt this way when he was dating any other girl and he wasn't even dating Hinamori! At first he got pissed off at the new feelings but after a day or so he welcomed them in because of the fluttering feeling they gave him.

But what really caught Hitsugaya's attention was the pained expression that she held all day. The way that at one moment she was laughing at something Rukia told her then she would look as if she remember something then return to her depressed state. Seeing her like that killed him inside and wasn't even sure why. 'Could it be that I'm in _love_ with her?No that's impossible the schools playboy in love…but what if?' Hitsugaya thought as the bus came to his stop.

He walked off of the bus as it came to a halt and walked up to his apartment building. Hitsugaya lived alone his parents died when he was only 6. He was put in care of his uncle but after awhile he and his '_guardian'_ came to an agreement and here was living on his own off the money his uncle sent him every month. He had to admit it got pretty lonely but that wasn't really a problem when he was alone he could be himself. Hitsugaya got bored just sitting around so he logged into his im and noticed Ichigo was online as well.

**ShAdOwSeEkEr: Hey Ichigo whats up?!?!**

**FightTillTheEnd: Hey man nm just chillin! What about u?**

**ShAdOwSeEkEr: Hey can I tell you something?**

**FightTillTheEnd: Yea man we buds you can tell me anything!**

**ShAdOwSeEkEr: Well its more of a question!**

**FightTillTheEnd: Shoot man!**

**ShAdOwSeEkEr: Ok well u know that Hinamori girl?**

**FightTillTheEnd: Oh yea the one that hangs out with that Rukia girl.**

**ShAdOwSeEkEr: Yea her well look I'm having these strange feelings for her I've **

**Never felt before!**

**FightTillTheEnd: Ok man explain these 'feelings'lol!**

**ShAdOwSeEkEr: Hey its not funny man! Well anyways like every time I see her **

**My heart beats faster & faster! Or like when she smile I can't **

**Help but smile too & I can never get her off my mind!**

**FightTillTheEnd: Well it sounds to me like you're head over heels in love with this **

**Chick!**

**ShAdOwSeEkEr: But how I mean what should I do?**

**FightTillTheEnd: Well tell her 'Duh' & I thought you were the one who was the **

**Genius!**

**ShAdOwSeEkEr: Shut Up I don't see you telling Rukia how you feel! ;)!**

**FightTillTheEnd: Whattttttttttt!!!!!! How could you say that I do NOT like Rukia! **

**Well my mom is yelling at me to get off so we'll talk about this**

**Tomorrow!**

**FightTillTheEnd: Oh yea & don't have any 'Wet Dreams!' about that poor **

**Innocent girl Hinamori! Lol!**

**FightTillTheEnd ****has logged off**

**ShAdOwSeEkEr: Ichigoooooooooo!**

**ShAdOwSeEkEr**** has logged off**

After the last message Ichigo left Hitsugaya blushed so hard that he resembled a tomato with frost bite on the top.

"Fucking Ichigo!" Hitsugaya cursed out loud.

"Why the Fuck does he have to make a joke out of every damn thing I tell him!" Hitsugaya said while shaking his head in disappointment.

Hitsuagaya was tired he wasn't sure why but he guessed it was because of the stress he's been having lately. After a long frustrated sigh Hitsugaya got up from his computer chair he was sitting on and made his way to his bed. When he got to his bedroom he slipped on a pair of draw string pants and just took off his shirt. He then climbed into his bed and as soon as his head hit the bed he was sound asleep.

_Hitsugaya was jogging in the park like he did every weekend when he saw a familiar figure slumped on a bench shaking as if they were crying. Hitsugaya made his way over to the familiar person and sat down next to them. He was shocked to find that the familiar person was none other then Momo._

"_Whats wrong Momo?" Hitsugaya said out of pure concern. He hated to see her cry it hurt so much to see the tears run down her face. _

"_Why, Why, Why!" She cried._

"_Why what." Hitsugaya asked _

"_Why is it that my mom has to always ruin my life!" She muttered with pure hate laced in her voice._

"_How is she ruining your life, Momo." Hitsugaya asked a bit confused._

"_She's making me move!"Hinamori screamed._

"_What!" Hitsugaya couldn't believe it she was going to leave him._

"_Yea she's making me move." She said now becoming more calm._

_Hitsugaya didn't know what to say. The one girl he possibly loved was leaving his life forever. This was just not so fair. He had to say something. Something that would help her fight to stay. But what he wanted to say never came out of his mouth only more questions._

"_Where?" He questioned._

"_Huh." She said with a stunned expression on her face._

"_You heard me, Where." He repeated with an icy tone._

"_America…" She didn't know what else to say so she left it at that._

"_Hmmmm." Was all he said._

"_What you don't even care that I'm leaving." Hinamori said with an icy tone that exactly matched his but with anger twisted into it._

"_Not really." He replied coolly._

_There was silence no one else said anything. Then the sound of flesh meeting flesh could be heard._

'_She slapped me.' Hitsugaya thought with a stunned expression taking over his cool façade._

_Hinamori then stood up from her sitting place and turned and stood right in front of Hitsugaya. She bent over till her mouth reached his ear. _

"_Fuck you," She hissed into his ear. She then stood straight and walked off not even bothering to look back._

_To say the least Hitsugaya was shocked. He couldn't believe that she was moving, he couldn't believe that his sweet, caring and naïve Momo had just slapped and cussed at him, but most of all he couldn't believe himself. He couldn't believe how he had treated her and he couldn't believe how he was sitting there at this moment not doing a thing to stop the love of his life from leaving his messed up world._

_At that moment he was disgusted with himself. He couldn't believe that he told her that he didn't care if she left. Of course he cared she was his everything. She was everything he wasn't. She was smart, beautiful, caring, understanding, accepting, and forgiving. And he was well he was nothing compared to this girl no in his eyes she was a goddess._

_Now that she was gone he had nothing. But now that he thought about it did he even deserve her. Was he worthy enough to befriend her, hold her, and maybe even kiss her? And even if he wasn't he still wanted her around just to look at her beautiful flawless face. But now she wouldn't be coming back and he would be back in the dark grasping for the light that was never and never will be there._

_Hitsugaya didn't know what to do so he ran. He ran in the direction that she went. He passed the swing set that she ran behind but when he reached it nothing was there. Nothing but an open field, thinking she went that way he decided to run into the field. But as he took one step the ground under him disappeared and he ended falling into a dark hole. He fell and fell, he thought that there was no end to this dark pit but then he fell hard on to the cold ground of the hole. He looked around but found nothing but pitch black darkness. _

_Then a light was coming his way. The light kept on getting closer and closer until it was right in front of him. He had to squint his eyes because of the light adjustments. When he finally got the hang of it his eyes widened in surprise. The light before him was a girl but not any girl it was Hinamori. It had seemed that she had a light illuminating her making her seem like she was an angel. _

"_Momo…" He asked with hope._

_But she didn't respond._

"_Momo please talk to me I…" He started but wasn't able to finish because he was cut off by the angel before him._

"_Don't speak just listen." She said._

"_Why, Why did you have to act like a jerk to me!" She said with venom dripping in her angelic voice._

"_I…I…"_

"_I said don't speak!" She commanded._

"_You must have no heart! All I wanted was to be with you." She whispered at the end._

_Hitsugaya couldn't look at her anymore he was too ashamed. But he could feel her glare bore into his bowed head._

"_Why, now answer me!" She demanded desperate._

"_I don't know." He whispered._

"_You don't know! You broke my heart and you don't know! How could you." She said with a shaky voice._

_At this Hitsugaya lifted his head to find streams running down her face. He made a move to get up but she started to back away. Soon her figure disappeared and the light was gone. Hitsugaya stood up and stared at her fleeting figure for who knows how long. After what seemed like forever he clenched his fists and barred his teeth._

"_Why!" he screeched._

_Why do I have to be so STUPID!" He screamed as he banged his fists against the wall he was leaning on before._

"_MOMO!" He yelled. His face started to turn red from the anger that he held for himself._

"_HINAMORI!" He shouted." His fists started to bleed but he didn't stop he just started banging harder._

"_You know what I hate you, I HATE YOU HINAMORI!" He screamed. He pushed himself against the wall but then slid down still banging on the wall._

"_Did you hear me, I FUCKIN HATE YOU!" He hollered._

"_I…I…I Love you." He whispered his banging coming to a powerless tapping._

"_I LOVE YOU PLEASE DON"T LEAVE ME!" He tried once again hot tears running down his cold face._

_But all that answered was a chilling silence._

_Soon even the tapping came to an end. He brought his knees to his chest and laid his head on top of his knees wrapping his arms around his legs to hold himself together. At first his sobs came out harsh and leaving him gasping every once and awhile. But soon they quieted down to a low whimper._

_Hitsugaya stayed in the same position as he reached out his hand. His hand was trembling and dripping with blood as he opened his palm as if he was trying to grasp something._

"_Please don't go." He whispered._

**FLASH**

Hitsugaya woke up with cold sweat all over him. He grabbed his head as a throbbing headache took over. He jumped out of his bed and ran to his medicine cabinet. He swallowed some Advil and slowly made his way to his bathroom.

He took a look of himself in the mirror and grimaced at what he saw. He was paler then usual and looked like he just came down with the flu. He then closed his hands into fists and was shocked to feel them wet. He looked down and his eyes doubled in size at what he saw. His hands were dripping with blood. He ran to his first aid kit and rapped his hands in the bandage inside.

He walked over to his window and looked outside. He sighed loudly and looked down at his now bandaged hands. A lot of questions were running through his mind but the one that showed up most often was 'Why'. He then returned his gaze to outside his window.

'Good thing it's Saturday.' He thought.

**(A/N) Ok just to let you know Hitsugaya is not emo ok. And I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update please don't kill me! Well Useless part 2 is coming up soon promise! Well till next time!**

**-Hitsugaya's lover (Mrs.Grayson)**


	9. Useless part 2

**USELESS PART 2**

**(Hinamori's pov)**

**HINAMORI'S POV**

It took awhile for Hinamori to get home but when she did she felt relief flood through her whole being. She threw her backpack on the floor and flung herself on the couch closing her eyes savoring the piece and quiet she so longed for. But her piece and quiet didn't last long because not a moment later the phone rang. Hinamori sighed in deeply and grumbled incoherent words as she made her way towards the phone.

"Hello." She murmured.

"Oh hey Momo." The person on the other line greeted.

"Hey Rukia." Hinamori sighed.

"Hey you sound down, hey I got an idea to help turn that frown upside down!" Rukia cheered on the other line.

"What." Hinamori said disbelieving.

"Well Orihime is throwing a slumber party and of course your invited so what do you say?" Rukia asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Hinamori questioned.

"Nope!" Rukia answered.

"Fine I'll meet you at her house in like an hour or so." She caved.

"Ok well see you then by Momo!" Rukia exclaimed before hanging up.

At hearing the dial tone Hinamori looked at the phone and shook her head disapprovingly.

"I swear that girl is going to be the end of me." Hinamori said while hanging up the phone.

Hinamori walked up to her room and pulled out her duffel bag. She started stuffing things she need for the sleep over such as her tooth brush, pjs, tooth paste, her brush, underwear and so on. Once finishing she zipped her bag and made her way down stairs with the bag. She placed the bag on the floor next to the door and walked back into the kitchen.

She took the pad of paper off the counter and a pen then sat on a chair at the kitchen table. She began to jot down a letter to her mom explaining where she was and everything.

_**Dear Mom,**_

_**I've gone to Orihime's for the weekend. I probably won't be back till Sunday night or something like that. And don't worry I promise to do my homework and do my laundry when I come back. Love you.**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Momo**_

Hinamori reread making sure she didn't make any mistakes and that she wrote down every thing she needed to. She ripped the note off the pad and held it to the fridge with a magnet. She ran out of the kitchen and picked up her duffel bag then she was out her door. As she was walking to Orihime's house he couldn't let her thoughts drift to the handsome white haired boy.

'I need to get out now!' Hinamori thought. All the girls were in a circle about to play an intense game of truth or dare. 'Oh great it's my turn.'She thought miserably.

"So Momo truth or dare?" Orihime asked.

"Uhh Uhh …dare?" She asked as if questioning her own answer.

Looking at the devious stares the girls held as they heard her made her drift to how she had gotten into this whole mess.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Oh hey Momo I'm glad you could make it!" Orihime exclaimed cheerfully. Hinamori had arrived at Orihime's house not too long after she left her house. _

"_Hey Orihime." Hinamori said with a smile._

"_Well come inside everyone is already here." She said while moving out of the doorway. They walked up the stairs to Orihime's room and opened the door to find the rest of their 'possy'. Inside Rukia was laying on the floor, popping bubblegum and reading at what seemed like a chappy comic. Tatsuki was at Orihime's desk listening to her iPOD. Nemu was sitting on Orihime's bed reading a new issue of Cosmo. And Nanao was sitting on the floor painting her nails. When Orihime and Hinamori entered the room everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up. When they saw it was Momo they all smiled and greeted her. Hinamori just smile in return after everyone acknowledges one another they went back to what they were doing. Momo went over to Nemu to ask her what was new in Cosmo._

"_Hey Nemu whats the article about." Hinamori inquired_

_Nemu put the magazine down slightly so she could see Hinamori then said, "Oh it just says something about 12 different ways to confess your love to your special someone."_

_All of a sudden Rukia got a great idea pop into her head. She put down her comic and made her way over to the two girls with the Cosmo issue. She snatched the magazine away ignoring the disapproving sounds Hinamori and Nemu were making. Her eyes quickly scanned the page then she carelessly threw the magazine back onto the bed._

"_Hey girls I have a great idea lets play truth or dare!" Rukia said while wearing a smirk on her lips, obviously proud of her announcement._

"_Yeah, that sounds great Rukia!" Orihime chirped._

"_Ok girls lets all get into a circle, and yes that means you too Tatsuki!" Rukia said while tapping her foot impatiently._

_All the girls stopped what they were doing and started forming a circle in the middle of Orihime's room. Rukia look at each girl and thought who she wanted to pick. 'I can't pick Momo yet I have to test out the waters first.' She thought while glancing at Hinamori. Her eyes landed on Tatsuki and decided to take the plunge._

"_So Tatsuki truth or dare." All the girls' eyes landed on Tatsuki._

_Tatsuki scoffed and answered, "Truth." _

_An evil grin over came Rukia's face and she braced herself, " Is it true you like Renji!"_

_Instantly Tatsuki's face flushed and her mouth hung open. She bowed her head down and muttered something._

"_What did you say I could hear you?" Rukia snickered._

"_Yes Damn it!" She screamed._

_All the girls started laughing but patted Tatsuki to comfort her._

_And this brings us to where we are now._

**.: PRESENT TIME :.**

Hinamori gulped down the lump in her throat. She was sure the fear was visible in her eyes. Her palms became sweaty and she twisted the hem of her shirt. All the other girls huddled together then started whispering low enough for Momo not to hear. Then they all started to nod their heads in agreement then turned back to Momo.

"Ok Momo I dare you to call Toshiro as a prank call and if you want you can tell him how you feel." Orihime said in a giggle at the end.

"NO, are you crazy he'll know its me!" Hinamori countered.

"Oh come on don't worry we'll be right here." Rukia reassured.

"OK, but wait how are we going to get his number." She said puzzled.

"Oh yeah that's right ok um lets call Akina I bet she knows his number." Rukia exclaimed while getting out her cell phone.

She dialed and waited until Akina picked up. She listened to the dial tone until finally a voice was heard on the other line.

Moshi Moshi." The other voice said.

"Hey Akina I need a favor." Rukia said.

"Oh hey Rukia, ok sure what do you need." Akina said.

"Well I need you to give me Hitsugaya's digits." Rukia said.

"What for?" Akina questioned.

"For Momo." Rukia replied.

"Oh say no more I'm on it, ok its 998-1644." She recited.

Oh ok thanks bye." Rukia said before hanging up the phone. She then started to dial Hitsugaya's number.

After entering the numbers she tried to hand the phone to Momo, but she kept shaking her head. Everyone was quiet the only thing that could be heard was the dial tone until finally a voice was heard.

" Hello ?" The voice said. Every ones eyes widened and Rukia shoved the phone into Hinamori's hands. Hinamori just stared at the device as the voice kept repeated hello but getting angrier and angrier.

"Um hello." Momo said quietly.

" Hello who is this." Hitsugaya questioned.

Hinamori gulped this was useless he'll know it was her. Then an idea came to her.

"Hello, hi this is the Daily newspaper and I was wondering if you wanted a proscription for the newspaper." She said in one breath.

"No." He said in a monotone voice.

"Oh ok thanks anyway." She said before hanging up the phone.

She stared at the phone then looked back at everyone else. Just then everyone started cracking up including Momo. Even though Momo was laughing she as still in disbelief at what she did. She was surprised she even said hello. Talking to Hitsugaya was not easy.

"Momo that was funny but man you could have thought of something more I don't know original." Rukia said holding her sides.

"Well I didn't know what to say ok I was nervous!" Momo countered pouting.

"Yeah, yeah Momo whatever you say, lets just continue the game." Rukia said. They then continued their what Hinamori thought as a dangerous game.

Later that night while everyone else was asleep Hinamori lay awake too many thoughts ran through her head to even close her eyes. '_Why was it so hard for me to talk to Hitsugaya?' _

'_I never had that problem with Kira.'_

'_Maybe it's something more than what I had with Kira'_

'_Maybe…maybe I …I l…love him.'_

'_Yeah maybe I love him.' _ She concluded before finally drifting to sleep.

**(A/N) Well here is useless part 2 yeah its not so good. I've been in a hurry lately. I'm piled with HW and I need to catch up on my bleach episodes. And I still need to update my other story Blood and Tears in the rain. But I was thinking about finishing this story first then pick up where I left off with that story. I think that would be easier for me. I really appreciate all the people who put up with my updating crap and I thank all the people who review.**

**.: How about this I'll update my story when I receive 64 reviews that's not a lot I think that's 7 reviews:.**

**R&R!**

**-Hitsugaya's lover (Mrs.Grayson)**


	10. Eventful Evenings

**EVENTFUL EVENINGS**

Hinamori woke up from the scent of French toast. She raised her head from the pillow beneath her and sniffed into the air. A gargling nose came from her stomach and she smiled slightly.

"It seems that some ones hungry." A voice said.

Hinamori jumped from surprise and turned her head to the side to see Orihime standing beside her. She smiled brightly at her but then looked down embarrassed because she finally understood what she said. She nodded her head and she got up and both she and Orihime made their way down stairs. When they got down stairs they saw all the girls sitting around a table eating away.

Hinamori sat down beside Rukia and placed two pieces of French toast on her plate. She took one last smell of the food before she took her first bite. She grabbed the syrup and drenched her French toast in it. Everyone else was chit chatting but Hinamori was too busy eating for joining into their conversation.

Once her plate was clear she went to the sink to wash her dish. When fished with the dish she rinsed off the remaining suds that were left on her hand. She grabbed a hand towel a dried off her hands. She turned around to find the girls in the same position she last saw them in, chatting away. A small smile graced her lips but the clock chining told her it was time to go.

"Well girls it's about time I headed home." She said heading to the room to get her stuff.

"Aw Momo you can't leave now we were planning on seeing a movie after we finished breakfast." Orihime protested.

"Yeah!" The rest of the girls chimed in.

Hinamori was about to protest but then took a look at the rest their faces. They all looked desperate in a way. The looks on their faces had weakened Hinamori and she decided that it would be fun to go out with the girls.

"Oh alright." She caved.

'_What could possibly go wrong?' _She thought.

All the girls looked into the floor length mirror in Orihime's room. After they ate breakfast they all changed and applied their desired amount of makeup and were now checking their selves over.

Hinamori looked herself over then at the other girls. All the girls were either wearing jean skirts to shorts. And for their tops halter tops. Hinamori looked down at herself. She chose to wear shorts and a dark green halter top, and black flats. Her hair was in a high pony tail with her bangs lightly in her face. She decided to wear light makeup, just a bit of mascara and lip gloss. When the girls finished looking themselves over they grabbed their money and headed out the door.

It didn't take long for them to reach the theaters Orihime lived 10 minutes away from the closest theater. When they reached the theater they stood by the ticket booth contemplating their movie choices.

"How about… Alvin and the Chipmunks!" Orihime exclaimed.

"No that's too childish!" Rukia countered.

"No its not." Orihime said.

"How about Alien vs. Predator: Requiem!" Tatsuki said pumping her fist in the air.

"Lets think this over, oh um how about… NO!" Rukia remarked sarcastically. Tatsuki glared at Rukia as a response.

"How about Enchanted." Nemu suggested.

"No it sounds to stereotyped." Rukia said.

"Oh how about P.S. I Love You, I've wanting to see that one." Nanao said.

"No, I'm not in the mood for a romantic." Rukia stated. Everyone rolled their eyes and glared at Rukia.

Rukia caught their glares, "What!"

"We're not here at the movies just for you!" Tatsuki growled. Rukia stepped up to Tatsuki.

"I really don't care what you think, who asked you anyways!" Rukia said poking Tatsuki in the chest every two words.

Tatsuki shoved Rukia's hand away, "What are you going to do about it!"

Rukia was about to get into Tatsuki's face when Hinamori chanced a try at a movie suggestion, "How about I Am Legend."

Rukia and Tatsuki froze and looked at Hinamori. They both grinned and shook their heads in approval.

"That one for sure." They said together. They then looked at each other and glared, and then both walked over to the ticket both still arguing.

Hinamori looked at everyone else and they all smiled at her. They all walked on getting in line for the tickets. Orihime stayed behind and put her arm around Hinamori's shoulders and winked at her. They both made their way over giggling at the sight of Tatsuki and Rukia fighting over who was first.

They had all bought their tickets and were now in line for snacks.

"So what do you thinks going to happen." Orihime asked.

"For what?" Hinamori asked.

"For the movie of course." Orihime giggled.

"Oh." Hinamori said blushing out of embarrassment.

"Well it's going to be an action movie, where he fights off zombies or something." Tatsuki said getting into a fighting position.

Rukia walked up to Tatsuki then flicked her in the nose.

"OW! Hey what did you that for!" Tatsuki cried.

Rukia ignored her and turned to everyone else, "Well of course the movie is going to be a mystery. Like he's going to rebuild the population, or something like that.

"Ha! You are so wrong," Tatsuki said.

"Oh yea well just wait and see, and whoever's wrong buys the winner's lunch." Rukia said.

"Well I hope you have money for two, cause I'm so going to win!" Tatsuki smirked.

"We'll see about that." Rukia grinned.

After that they all grabbed their snacks they headed to theater that held the movie they were watching. They all took their seats and waited for the previews to end.

After an hour and 40 minutes later they came walking out of the theater. Nemu and Nanao were wide eyed. Hinamori was shaking a bit, Rukia and Tatsuki had their mouths hanging open. While Orihime wasn't effected by it at all, smiling like always.

"So guys what did you think of the movie." Orihime chirped.

No body made a sound and just stared at Orihime.

"Um okay, so Rukia, Tatsuki who won?" Orihime questioned.

Rukia and Tatsuki slightly shook their heads and started glaring at each other.

"I did!" They said together.

"It was a Mystery!" Rukia said

No, it was an action movie!" Tatsuki countered.

"Mystery!"

"Action!"

"Mystery!"

"Action!"

"Both of you are wrong it was a horror." Hinamori said.

Everyone looked at Rukia and Tatsuki and shook their heads in agreement.

"Why don't you both forget the bet because you both basically lost." Nanao reasoned.

Both girls crossed their arms in front of their chests and turned their backs to one another.

"Fine." They said together.

"Well since that's settled how about we all get lunch." Orihime suggested.

"Yea lets go to that new sushi place." Rukia said.

No way, I'm in the mood for burgers." Tatsuki argued.

"No body cares what you want." Rukia said heatedly.

"Ok stop it we're tired of hearing you guys fight! We're getting pizza and that's final!" Nemu growled.

Both girls stuck their noses in the air and continued walking glaring at each other every once and awhile. The rest of the girls rolled their eyes and walked after them.

They reached a small pizzeria that was a block away from the theater. They ordered the pizza and all decided to sit at a table outside. They sat in silence waiting for their pizza when the sound of skateboards made the girls look in the direction of the sound. When Hinamori looked in the direction she gasped quietly.

Coming their way on skateboards were a group of boys, and one of those boys was Hitsugaya Toshiro. Hinamori couldn't stop staring as he rode his skateboard, leaning back ever so slightly too keep his balance. Soon Hinamori was in a trance and her thoughts clouded her head.

'_He's so… so sexy.'_

'_I never knew he could skateboard, wow he's really good.'_

"_The way he leans like that, makes his muscles visible.'_

"_Wow just look at his muscles…'_

Hinamori didn't finish her last thought because she was being shaken to reality.

"Oh my god Momo they're coming this way." Rukia whispered.

Hinamori looked back to Hitsugaya but this time they locked eyes. Hinamori saw they were getting closer and closer but she didn't break her eye contact with Hitsugaya. They finally came to a stop when they reached the table. Hinamori broke her eye contact with Hitsugaya to look at the rest of his group. His group consisted of Ichigo, Renji, a bald guy that Hinamori recognized but couldn't remember his name, and a guy with a 69 tattooed on his face.

"Hey ladies." Ichigo said.

"What do you want Kurosaki." Rukia said arrogantly.

"Aw what's with the attitude Kuchiki." Ichigo sniggered.

"Oh shut up Ichigo." Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Anyways… what are you guys up to?" Hitsugaya asked looking from Ichigo to the rest of the girls.

"Oh well we just came back from watching I Am Legend and decided to eat, we're still waiting on the pizza." Orihime stated.

"Well in that case do you mind if we join." Hitsugaya asked.

"Well…" Rukia started.

"Great!" Ichigo said adding a chair to the circular table. The girls grumbled and Rukia yelled a 'Hey' when Ichigo pushed her aside so he could sit between her and Hinamori. The rest of the boys followed suit and grabbed chairs squeezing themselves in. It so happened that Hitsugaya sat beside Hinamori.

"So, we know that you're Ichigo, your Toshiro and that's Renji but who's the other two." Nanao asked.

Ichigo turned from staring at Rukia making funny faces to Nanao, "Oh well that there is baldy." Ichigo said pointing lazy at the bald boy.

"Oi, Ichigo my name is not Baldy!" He said glaring then addressed the girls. "My names Ikkaku Madarame.

"Yea, yea whatever like there's a difference." Ichigo ignored the glares coming from Ikkaku and continued. "And that over there is…"

"I swear Ichigo if you say Scarface, I'm so going to kill you." The guy with the 69 said.

"My names Hisagi Shuuhei." Hisagi said and winking at Hinamori when he looked at her.

That one wink made Hitsugaya's insides burn with fury. He wasn't sure what it was but had a big guess what that feeling was. Jealousy. He wasn't sure if that was what the feeling was because, well he never felt jealous before.

Hitsugaya cleared his throat, "So how was I Am Legend."

"It was really good." Rukia said. Hitsugaya nodded then looked at Hinamori.

"What did you think of the Movie Momo?" Hitsugaya said locking eyes with her.

Hinamori felt her stomach flutter as if butterflies were inside.

"Oh well, it… was kind of scary but overall great." Hinamori said smiling. Hitsugaya let a small smile grace his lips.

Hitsugaya was going to say something else but then the waiter came with 2 large pizzas. After that they all ate in silence, when they were done the boys and girls decided they went their separate ways.

"Well ladies it was fun and all but it seems like its time for us to get going. Don't miss us too much." He sniggered while placing one of his fore arms on the top of Rukia's head.

"If, you, don't, take, your, arm, off, of, me, then, I, will, RIP IT OFF!" She yelled. Ichigo wisely took is arm off of her and got onto his skateboard.

Everyone turned their ways except for Hitsugaya and Hinamori. Hinamori was about to turn but Hitsugaya took hold of her elbow and she turned back to him.

"Bye Momo." He said looking into her eyes.

"Bye Toshiro." She said holding his gaze. He let go of her arm, turned and walked off, she followed suit and followed Orihime and everyone else.

When Hinamori reached Orihime's house she packed all her stuff, said her goodbyes and started her journey home.

'_Today wasn't so bad after all." _She thought.

**(A/N) **Ok so I'm back from vacation, and I've had this chapter for a long time now, I just didn't get the time to update it before I left sorry. So tell me what you think. I dedicate this chapter to Bloc-9 because I really grateful for her update on her story (and my favorite story) It Was Wrong! Yea well I plan on updating really soon! Please Review!

I'll update when i get 77 reviews. Till then...

-Hitsugaya's lover (Mrs. Grayson)


	11. A Rival

**(A/N) Ok before I start this story I want to give a special thanks to the people who reviewed my latest chapter. So here it goes, cherryblossom hime, xroyal.momonessx, Gothic Queen, Bloc-9, book pirate, Kaiyako Kagami, CallMeNicole, .I'm Just Reviewing., & Rawr-xo! Thanks you guys really rock and I couldn't find the strength to keep on writing if it wasn't for you guys! Well here it is chapter 11, A Rival!**

**A RIVAL**

Soon Sunday came to an end and Monday came rounding the corner. Hinamori was woken from a ray of light that had escaped her blinds. Her eyes fluttered open and she closed her eyes but was woken once again from the irritating nose of her alarm clock. She turned her legs to the edge of her bed. See Hinamori was still very sleepy she had to stay up late last night finishing her weekend homework, so she didn't notice that she was leaning forward fluttering her eyes closed in the process. Next thing heard was a loud thump emitting from her room. Hinamori had fallen over her bed landing on her face.

Hinamori put her hands by her shoulders and lifter her upper body up and blowing in her face to get the bangs that fell in her face off. She got up slowly and made her way to the bathroom yawning the whole way. She turned the light on in her bathroom and took a look in the mirror. A low growl came from the back of her throat when she took a look at her face. She had a bright red mark starting from the bridge of her nose to the middle of her forehead. She rolled her eyes and turned the water on and stepping in when she finished undressing.

After an hour and a half she was dressed and ready for school and hopping in the car. She reached the school in no time and met up with Orihime in the front.

"Hey Orihime!" Hinamori greeted.

"Hey Momo!" She greeted back.

"So did you finish all the homework we got this weekend?" Hinamori asked.

"Yea I did it all Sunday afternoon! You want to see my atom model?" Orihime said. Hinamori nodded in response.

"Great it's in my locker follow me." And with that they walked to Orihime's locker.

They had finally reached Orihime's locker and Orihime bent down to put her combo in. Unfortunately for Orihime She had a bottom locker and Orihime is no short person. Her locker door swung open and a series of paper and books tumbled out. At the sight of the mess Orihime scratched the back of her head a giggled while Hinamori's sweat dropped.

"Well I just can't find the time to clean." She said embarrassed.

"Yea that's ok it's not like my lockers any better." Hinamori smiled in understanding.

"Thanks Hinamori." Orihime smiled back.

"Anytime." Hinamori said.

After that Orihime went searching through her locker throwing things here and there. After five minutes a gasp came from Orihime.

"What, what's wrong?" Hinamori asked.

"I can't find my project I probably left it at home, I thought it was in my locker this whole time." Orihime said.

"Well that's ok the projects not due till Friday anyways." Hinamori giggled.

"Yea I guess your right, how about we walk around." Orhime sighed. Hinamori nodded in agreement and they started walking.

During there little stroll they really didn't say a thing to each other. There really wasn't anything to talk about. Orihime and Hinamori walked down a hall when they saw a group of people huddled together in front of a large poster.

"What do you thinks going on?" Orihime asked.

"I don't know lets check it out." Hinamori suggested.

They squeezed themselves through the crowd until they reached the front. After they were done reading the poster huge grins were plastered on their faces.

**Karakura High**

**Presents To You**

**The Valentines Day Dance!**

**Tickets will be sold for $3.25 at the door.**

**Presale tickets will be sold for $2.50.**

**Dance starts at 3:30 on Valentine's Day!**

"We're going to have a dance, that so cool!" Orihime squealed.

"It's going to be so much fun!" Hinamori commented. Then a smile rose on Orihime's face.

"Do you think Toshiro is going to go?" Orihime giggled. Hinamori just stared at her.

"Maybe you and him can dance together!" Orihime smirked. A blush started to form on Hinamori's cheeks.

"Well I d… don't k… know," Hinamori stuttered.

"Oh come on Momo, how else I'm I going to win my $20 bucks!" Orihime giggled.

"Hey, I'm going to win those $20 bucks!" Hinamori countered.

"Yea, yea whatever you say." Orihime sympathized.

After their little chat they continued walking, talking about how fantastic the dance was going to be. If Hinamori wasn't busy chatting away with Orihime she would have noticed the dangerous territory she was entering.

"Hey Momo," Said a voice from behind her. Hinamori froze up she knew who that voice belonged to. She turned around to be face to face with the boy that haunted her every waking moment.

"Hi Toshiro," She said calming her nerves.

"So… did you hear that there's going to be a dance?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yea, are you going to go?" Hinamori asked with a small tinge of hope.

"Yea, but speaking of the dance I was wondering…" Hitsugaya started, but something more like someone interrupted him.

"Toshiro! There you are I've been looking for you! Come on silly lets go have some fun before the bell rings." A young girl said pulling on Toshiro's arm.

The young girl was awfully pretty. She had milk chocolate hair with honey color streaks through it. Her skin had a hinted tan and was purely flawless. She had a figure even a model would die for. But the prettiest thing about her was her crystal clear blue eyes. They were like a pure ocean never tainted by the world that surrounded them.

The girl didn't even notice Hinamori and Orihime. She was too busy trying to get Toshiro to go along with her. It seems as though she only had eyes for Toshiro, which is probably true. Suddenly Orihime cleared her throat loudly and the girl stopped tugging on the handsome boy's arm to look at them.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you guys there." The girl apologized.

"Oh well that's alright let me introduce us, I'm Inoue and this is Hinamori." Orihime introduced.

"Oh well my names Hikaru and it very nice to meet you guys." Hikaru said. Orihime smiled while Hinamori just nodded. Then out of no where the bell rang and students started rushing to their classes.

"Aw man I wanted to have fun before the bell rang. Oh well there's always tomorrow. Bye Toshiro." Hikaru said throwing her arms around Hitsugaya. In return Hitsugaya placed a gentle hand on her upper back patting it awkwardly. She broke from their 'hug' turned to Hitsugaya and winked, "Can't wait for the dance!"

The girl threw a smile at Orihime and Hinamori and walked off in a fast pace. Hinamori took her eyes off Hikaru and turned her gaze to Hitsugaya, to her surprise was staring back at her. Hinamori looked to floor finding her shoe way more important.

"Mo…" Hitsugaya started but was cut off by Hinamori.

"Well it seems like we have to get to class, see you later Hitsugaya." Hinamori said walking right by him with Orihime behind her.

'_Momo, I… wait did she just call me Hitsugaya?'_

Hitsugaya frowned at his new discovery. His heart strings gave a violent pull after hearing her say his last name. It was like they had barely met. It hurt him so much to have her not trust him enough to call him by his first name.

'_And not even a minute ago she was calling me Toshiro…"_

After his thought he shook his head in sadness and walked on.

Orihime and Momo had made it to their first class, science right on time. They took their respectful seats and promptly started the work on the board. Well at least Orihime was actually working on it, at the moment Hinamori couldn't do anything else then think of Hitsugaya.

'_Hikaru is really pretty.'_

'_A pretty girl like her deserves a handsome guy like Hitsugaya.'_

'_When did I even start calling him Hitsugaya?'_

'_Oh yea just this morning when…'_

'_When he broke my heart…'_

'_I don't even know why I'm getting so worked up. I knew from the beginning that I never stood a chance. I don't even know why its o hard for me to except that there never will be a you and me. It's only a small infatuation, it couldn't be…, No there is no way that I…, No I'm wrong…'_

'_I am in love with him.'_

**(A/N) Well there it is the chapter I promised. Yes I know this chapter is short but I really want to leave you guys wanting more, not in a mean way though. I want to keep you guys interested! Well till next time, bye!**

**Ok for my next update I want 86 reviews! Then when I get the reviews I'll update something new.**

**Hitsugaya's lover (Mrs. Grayson)**


	12. Silent Apologies

**(A/N) Ok well I want to dedicate this chapter to my recent reviewers! ****CrazyAlex-Roxymonkey1325****Iloveanime9493****Gothic Queen****VietShinigami****Inubaki****stardustt101****Ichigo-Sora****Kaiyako Kagami****Meepy****its.melina**** (LoL ILY BABE), ****inu-hsm-fan4lif****SakuraHaruno64** **Thanks guys you guys so rock! Well here it is Chapter 12 Silent Apologies!**

**SILENT APOLOGIES**

"Hey Momo are you ok?" Rukia asked while grabbing chips from the open bag in Hinamori's hand.

Ever since that morning Hinamori had been severely depressed. She had discovered two new things. One was that she was truly, madly and deeply in love with Hitsugaya, and two was that he was interested in someone else. It broke her heart into a million pieces to know he had eyes for somebody else. Not that she expected him to have eyes for her.

"Yea Rukia I'm alright just a bit tired is all." Hinamori lied, and Rukia could tell too.

"No Momo that's not true and we both know that. Just tell me what's wrong, I promise it will just be between you and me. Is it about Toshiro?" Rukia asked. Hinamori nodded her head and tears were forming in her eyes.

Rukia threw her arms around Hinamori and held her tight, "Shh it's ok Momo, everything is going to be ok, lets go to the bathroom ok."

Hinamori nodded and they walked calmly to the bathroom, with Rukia still holding Hinamori. When they got to the bathroom they checked each stall making sure no one was there. When they made sure the bathroom was empty they started talking.

"So tell me Momo, what's going on?" Rukia asked while pulling herself up to sit on one of the sinks.

"Well Hitsugaya…" Hinamori started but was stopped by Rukia.

"Wait did you just say Hitsugaya, what happened to 'Toshiro'." Rukia asked

Hinamori turned around so Rukia couldn't see the tears that were forming again, "Well I guess you could say the situation has changed."

"What do you mean 'has changed'." Rukia asked confused.

"Well he's interested in someone else, not that I expected him to be interested in me." Hinamori said holding back a sob.

Hinamori turned to face Rukia, and Rukia was in total shock. Streams of tears were running down Hinamori's face. But as soon as the shock came it left. Rukia jumped off the sink and ran over to Hinamori. She pulled Hinamori to her and hugged her tightly placing her head on top of hers.

"Oh Momo don't cry. Every things going to be ok." Rukia cooed.

"No Rukia nothings going to ever be the same!" Hinamori sobbed harder.

"Momo you need to calm down. You're making too big of a deal out of this." Rukia calmly said.

After that everything went silent. All noise ceased, you could no longer hear the wrenching sobs from Hinamori or the desperate breathing from Rukia. Then out of no where Hinamori pushed herself from Rukia roughly. She stepped back and wrapped one of her arms around her front and grabbed onto her other arm. Her body was shaking violently from anger and mute sobs.

"No big deal? NO BIG DEAL!" Hinamori started as a whisper but ended up yelling.

"I…" Rukia was speechless.

"How could you say that? The boy that I LOVE is leaving me behind for some whore!" Hinamori screamed, tears racing down her face faster, her eyes red and puffy.

"Do you know how much it hurts to see them together? It's killing me on the inside!" Hinamori sobbed while backing up until she hit a wall.

"Momo I don't know what to say." Rukia said eyes down casting in shame.

"Yea that's right you don't know! You don't have a fucking clue! How would you feel if you saw Ichigo messing around with some girl?" Hinamori said.

Rukia stayed quiet. Hinamori was right and she knew it. She knows that she would have acted the same way if Ichigo was with someone else, it would break her heart, and seeing Hinamori like this broke her heart.

"I love him, I love him…" Hinamori whispered to herself while sliding down the wall that she was up against. When she reached the floor she brought her knees against her chest and bowed her head and her bangs covered her face like a curtain.

Rukia approached Hinamori cautiously, she wasn't sure if Hinamori was going to snap at again. She now stood right in front of Hinamori afraid of what she was about to do. She bent down slowly and crouched for awhile listening to Hinamori's silent but violent sobs. She then threw her arms around Hinamori the best she could while stroking her hair.

"Shh don't cry I get it and you have every right to be upset, don't worry every things going to be alright." Rukia soothed.

"How can you be so sure?" Hinamori hiccupped while lifting her head just a bit.

"Because you deserve all the happiness in the world." Rukia said looking down at Hinamori.

"No I don't." Hinamori said.

"Oh Hinamori yes you do," Rukia reassured.

Hinamori looked away acknowledging what Rukia said. How is it that she was seething mad at Rukia only a minute ago and now is glad that she is her best friend? No matter what Rukia did she always forgave her. It was some kind of strange bond they had ever since they first met…

Rukia stared down at Hinamori and smiled. She remembered the day they met…

"_Please stop I promise to never cross your path again, just let me go." A small girl with sleek short black hair and was literally short for her age cried._

"_No way, um, what was your name again uh oh yea Rukia." A butch looking girl with frizzy brown hair tied up in a pony tail sneered._

"_Please, just let me go I…" Little Rukia started but was interrupted._

"_Hey you girl how about you pick on someone your size!" A short (but taller than Rukia) girl with chocolate brown hair in two pigtails stated._

"_Really like who, you!" the butch girl said._

"_Yea why not, bring it!" The brown haired girl challenged._

_The butch girl let go of little Rukia and came after the chocolate brown haired girl._

"_Run!" The little girl yelled out to Rukia. Rukia didn't have a second thought and ran. She ran and ended up hiding behind a wall not to far away from the scene._

_Rukia's chest was heaving up in down from adrenalin. She couldn't believe that that girl had actually saved her by giving up herself. Rukia knew that the little girl didn't stand a chance against that big girl. The big girl was at least 3 times bigger then the smaller girl._

_Rukia didn't think much after that because the little girl came running around the corner with a bloody nose and a huge bruise on her cheek. The little girl grabbed Rukia's hand and took off with her not even glancing back. After they ran for about 5 minutes they_

_reached an old shack and the little girl led Rukia into it. Once inside the girl let go of Rukia's hand and headed to a cabinet and pulled out what looked like a medical kit. She took the kit and sat on the little couch in the shack._

"_You can go if you want." The little girl said._

"_Thank you." Rukia said._

"_No problem."_

_The girl was struggling with the medical kit trying to figure out which was which, "Do you need help."_

_The little girl nodded her head._

_Rukia walked over to the girl and put some alcohol on a cotton swab. She then started to dab it on the bruise and the girl winced a little._

"_Sorry." Rukia said noticing her wince._

"_Its all right." The girl said shrugging._

"_So what's your name?" Rukia asked._

"_Hinamori Momo and you?" She asked back._

"_Kuchiki Rukia." She answered simply._

Ever since that day the two had been inseparable. They played every day and mostly in the little shack. Rukia later in life found out that Hinamori hid out in the shack when she didn't want to go home with her dad…

Rukia shook form her thoughts and focused on Hinamori. She noticed that she had calmed down and her eyes weren't so red and puffy. Rukia smiled down at Hinamori then looked at her watch. They had to start going because people were probably becoming suspicious.

"Hey Momo maybe we should start heading back." Rukia suggested. Hinamori only nodded and stood up with Rukia.

Rukia was heading out but Hinamori had grabbed her wrist and Rukia turned to look at Hinamori, "Thanks."

"Anytime." Rukia winked and headed out the door with Hinamori following.

They went and stood in the regular spot of theirs. Hinamori's eyes were just wandering when they landed on a pair of icy blue green eyes. Her eyes had connected with Hitsugaya's. Hinamori could stare into Hitsugaya's eyes forever but she noticed that there was something different about them. It was like they were telling her like it was telling her… sorry. She didn't know why but she just had a feeling that told her he was sorry, she could see it all in his eyes. Its was like his own silent apology.

'_Maybe Rukia was right…' _Hinamori thought.

**(A/N) Alright guys this is the 12****th**** chapter I really hope you guys like this chapter. It has more of a Rukia & Hinamori friendship then a Hinamori and Hitsugaya Romance. Well please review!**

**Ok I'll update when I receive 98 reviews! So till then…**

**-Hitsugaya's lover (Mrs.Grayson)**


	13. Getting Ready For the Dance

**(A/N) OK well here are the greatest people who reviewed my story! ****CallMeNicole****.I'm Just Reviewing.****Blue Shooting Star****Inubaki****Kaiyako Kagami****Gothic Queen****VietShinigami****Iloveanime9493****SakuraHaruno64****Ichigo-Sora****xroyal.momonessx****Bloc-9****Meepy****A Wonderer****its.melina** **(ILY babe TBC!) ! Thanks guys you all rock! It's like you're the ink to my pen without it I wouldn't be able to write!**

GETTING READY FOR THE DANCE

"I can't believe the dance is tomorrow, I've been so excited!" Orihime squealed.

Hinamori, Rukia and Orihime were walking around during lunch time talking about topics that ranged from calories to the dance. It had been about two weeks since Hinamori's little brake down with Rukia. Hinamori felt so bad about snapping at Rukia, because Rukia was right she was making a big deal out of the situation. But not only was she feeling down about Rukia but also because Orihime was right the dance was tomorrow and she really didn't want to see them together…

"So what are you going to wear Hinamori, it's supposed to be casual you know jeans and stuff." Rukia commented.

"Oh my god, I've been so distracted that I forgot to choose what to wear!" Hinamori slapped her hand to her head.

"Yea? Well I got a great idea, why don't w go to the mall and pick outfits." Orihime suggested.

"I don't know you guys…" Hinamori doubted.

"Yea that sounds great, come on Momo, please!" Rukia pouted.

"Oh, alright you guys suck you know that, right?" Hinamori caved.

"We know!" Orihime and Rukia said together while dragging Hinamori to their last class, History.

Luckily Hinamori got to class early so she didn't run into Hitsugaya. Hinamori didn't pay a single ounce of attention. Thoughts of Hitsugaya and that Hikaru girl dancing together kept drifting into her mind. The way their bodies pressed up together and they moved together. It made her physically flinch and want to run to the bathroom and throw up. Just having their names together made her sick.

Before Hinamori knew it the bell rang and signaled that school was over for that day. Hinamori packed her stuff and walked out of class to get bombarded by Orihime and Rukia.

"Ok Momo we've got to get to our lockers so we decided to meet up in front of the school, ok? Rukia said. Hinamori waved her hand in understanding and walked on.

Hinamori walked down the hall that was surrounded by a million of kids, getting bumped every once and a while. Hinamori had a bad feeling that kept getting worse every step she took, she wasn't sure what it was. No matter how strong the feeling got she didn't stop she just kept on going. Hinamori knew she was getting closer to her locker that she shared with Akina but couldn't see it because of all the kids blocking her view. When she finally got close enough to get a good view her heart stopped. Hitsugaya was there at his locker carelessly searching for something. Hinamori had tried so hard to avoid Hitsugaya and it worked so far but it seems that her plan had just come to an end.

Hinamori scurried to her locker and put in the combo and opened the door before Hitsugaya could even blink. Hitsugaya blinked once, blinked twice, and then blinked a third time. He slightly turned to Hinamori and drew in a silent breath.

"Hi Momo" Hitsugaya greeted.

"Um Hi Hitsugaya." Hinamori said not moving the locker door to look at him.

Hitsugaya frowned she was still using his last name, "Hey Momo can I ask you a question?"

His question was answered by silence and Hitsugaya took that as a 'yes'.

"Well, hang on some things really pissing me off." Hitsugaya said and before Hinamori knew it her locker closed and Hitsugaya was leaning against the lockers looking her in the eyes. He was so close that Hinamori could smell his breath which smelled like sweet peppermint.

"How come you stopped calling me Toshiro?" Hitsugaya asked trying to sound careless by raising a single silver eyebrow but his eyes betrayed him by showing hurt.

"I, I really don't know." Hinamori lied, she knew exactly why she didn't call him Toshiro, it was all because of her…

"Well if you don't mind I'd really like it if you called me Toshiro." Hitsugaya said smiling slightly.

"Um sure Hits…" Hinamori started but interrupted by Hitsugaya's finger being pressed against her lips.

"No, no remember its Toshiro." Hitsugaya said letting go of her lips and lightly winking and silently saying goodbye and walking away.

Hinamori was left breathless, her heart was pounding in her rib cage demanding to be let out and goose bumps formed on her arm. Hinamori raised a gentle finger to her lip to where Histugaya's finger was. A small smile grew on the right side of her lips. She was recalling how soft his fingers were. With a deep breath Hinamori opened her locker once again and put her things away and made her way to the front of the school with a slight daze in her eyes.

She made it to the front and was immediately rejoined with Rukia and Orihime, "Ready to go!

"Do I have a choice?" Hinamori mumbled.

"Nope!" Orihime and Rukia said in sing song voices then dragging Hinamori to the bus stop.

The bus came rounding the corner about 2 minutes later. Hinamori sighed loudly before stepping into the bus. Hinamori, Rukia and Orihime sat at the very back side by side. Hinamori rolled her eyes at the giddy smiles that were plastered Rukia and Orihime's faces but then smiled at their happiness.

_**Now You've been around the world**_

_**& you'd seen a lot of girls**_

_**But, you ain't never seen a girl (looks so fly like)**_

_**Now you've rolled through some hoods**_

_**There's some girls that look good**_

_**But, you aint never seen a girl (look so fly like)**_

Hinamori heard her ring tone and fished her pocket for her cell phone. She found the device and flipped it open.

"Hello?" Hinamori said.

"Momo, it's your mom, where are you?" Her mom asked.

Momo mentally slapped her head, she had forgot to tell her mom that she was going to the mall, "Oh well mom I really didn't have an outfit for the dance I told you about and well long story short I'm on the bus with Rukia and Orihime to the mall.

"Momo…"

"Mom I know I should have asked you first but I guess it just slipped my mind, sorry." Hinamori said.

"I… Oh fine Momo just don't stay out to late." Hinamori's mom.

"Oh thank you mom and I won't! Love you bye!" Hinamori mentally did a cheer.

"Love you too, bye." Hinamori heard before closing the phone. Hinamori leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes.

Hinamori jerked awake when she felt someone shaking her shoulder.

"We're here Momo, "Orihime called.

"Hmmm" was all Hinamori could say with sleep still in her system.

"Come on Momo lets go before the bus starts moving again." Rukia said grabbing her hand a pulling her up. Hinamori rolled her eyes and followed Rukia and Orihime off the bus.

Hinamori was blinded by sunlight when she took her first step off the bus. She quickly put her hand to her eyes to shield them from the cruel sun. She walked a few steps away from the bus and she could feel a huge breeze come from behind her as the bus drove off. She slumped her shoulders and walked after Orihime and Rukia into the mall that she went to frequently.

When Hinamori walked into the mall her eyes got a relief and she removed her hand from her eyes. She closed her eyes and breathed in as the cool breeze came over her. The mall was always air conditioned no matter what the weather and Hinamori was sure glad of it.

"Hey Momo over hear, hurry up I don't want to wait for you for forever." Rukia waved over at Hinamori some how Rukia and Orihime had made it up stairs already. The mall was a huge two story building with stores that ranged from a vitamins store to a map store.

Hinamori quickened her step and nearly ran to the escalator. She reached the top and calmly walked to the other two.

"So where first?" Hinamori asked starting to lighten up.

"Oh, oh Forever 21!" Orihime exclaimed.

Rukia and Hinamori rolled their eyes but then smirked and nodded their heads. They walked to Forever 21 passing by people from old to new born. They walked into the store and started raiding the racks. Tossing tops and pants into a pile. When they decided that the piles were big enough they searched for empty dressing rooms.

The first one to come out of the dressing rooms was Orihime. She was sporting a white tennis looking skirts with a pink spaghetti top. She twirled in front of the floor length mirror until Rukia came out shaking her hips left to right. Rukia was wearing knee length jean shorts that clung to her thigh and a tee shirt that ripped on the left shoulder till reaching the bottom of her braw strap on both sides. Rukia flipped her hair then winked at Orihime and both girls busted out laughing. Their laughing ceased when they heard Hinamori's changing room door open.

Hinamori stepped out wearing loose jeans with a plaid short sleeved shirt with a long sleeved color shirt under. Rukia and Orihime looked at each other then back at Hinamori and shook their heads in disagreement. Hinamori put her head down in disappointment.

"At least I tried." She murmured.

"Oh honey we'll help you!" Rukia said wrapping her arm around Hinamori's shoulder.

They all changed back and went back to rack raiding. Rukia pushed clothes by clothes, she was about to push back a top but stopped and did a double take then a wicked grin came over her lips. She then ran over the jean rack and pushed clothing by clothing until she pulled something off the hanger. She went over to Hinamori and shoved the clothed in her hands.

"Change." She said simply.

"But…" Hinamori started.

"No just change trust me its all going to work out." Rukia assured. Hinamori nodded and walked back to the dressing room.

Rukia and Orihime waited outside the changing room waiting for Hinamori to come out. Suddenly the door swung open and Hinamori came out looking stunning. She wore a pair of booty shorts with rhinestones creating flames on the butt. Her top was a black tube top with a sting that was decked with plain rhinestones tying around the neck, the shirt stopped at the top of her belly button.

"I don't know guys I just don't have the body to wear this." Hinamori confided.

"What! Are you crazy your body is amazing and you have to get it, man when Toshiro sees you in this he's going t drool!" Rukia said making Hinamori blush then pushed her into the dressing room.

"Now change back so we can pay for it and move onto shoes!" Rukia said.

They paid for their outfits and walked into a shoes store with some foreign name. They searched shoe by shoe only glancing once at each pair. Hinamori kept a mental image of her outfit trying to find a pair of shoes that matched her outfit. Then as if as a sign she found a pair of black flats that had rhinestones going along the edge. Hinamori found her size and went to purchase them and then was followed by Orihime and Rukia.

After that they went to different jewelry stores buying little earrings and necklaces.

After awhile they got tired they headed towards the food court to sit down. They rested for awhile until they heard a whole bunch of cheering. They walked over to the crowd that seemed to have formed around something. They pushed their selves to the front. Their eyes widened when they saw a DDR machine with a person tapping away at the small stage. The boy dancing took one last dramatic step and the machine rumbled with congrats. Hinamori didn't know why but once the boy had stepped off she ran up to the little stage and jumped on top. She set it up and waited for the song to starrt. She turned back to look at Rukia andOrihime and they stared weirdly at her. She turned back when hearing the song start.

_**Ai yai i yai**_

_**Ai yai i yai**_

_**Ai yai i yai**_

_**Where's my samurai?(Whoo!)**_

Hinamori stepped on the correct steps and swayed to the beat on her own.

_**I've been searching for a man,**_

_**All across Japan.**_

_**Just to find, to find my samurai.**_

_**Someone who is strong,**_

_**But still a little shy,**_

_**Yes, I need, I need my samurai.**_

Hinamori stepped her and there singing along softly.

_**Ai yai i yai,**_

_**I'm your little butterfly,**_

_**Green, black and blue**_

_**Make the colors in the sky**_.

The song became faster and so did the steps.

_**Ai yai i yai,**_

_**I'm your little butterfly,**_

_**Green, black and blue**_

_**Make the colors in the sky.**_

A huge grin came across Hinamori's face when she heard the crowd cheering in the back.

_**I've been searching through the woods,**_

_**And high above the hills.**_

_**Just to find, to find my samurai.**_

_**Some who won't regret,**_

_**To keep me in his net.**_

_**Yes I need, I need my samurai.**_

Hinamori's heart beat picked up when she knew the song was near ending.

_**Ai yai i yai,**_

_**I'm your little butterfly,**_

_**Green, black and blue**_

_**Make the colors in the sky.**_

Hinamori held her breath.

_**Ai yai i yai,**_

_**I'm your little butterfly,**_

_**Green, black and blue**_

_**Make the colors in the sky.**_

Hinamori finished the last step and a huge applause erupted from behind her. She turned around and smiled at everyone. She stepped off and walked away from the machine with Orihime and Rukia. They checked the time and decided it was time they started heading home. Orihime and Rukia were able to get picked up but Hinamori had to take the bus. She really didn't mind much it was way better then walking. When she reached her home she went to her room and threw her bags in the corner of her room. She then flopped herself onto her bed and slowly closed her eyes falling asleep in what she was wearing.

**(A/N) Well there it is chapter 13! The songs used were Fly Like Me by Chingy ft. Amerie. & the second song was Butterfly DDR remix!**

**So when I reach 114 reviews I'll update! & believe the next chapter is worth it, it's the dance! Till then…**

**-Hitsugaya's lover (Mrs. Grayson)**


	14. Rhythm of the Night

**(A/N) I dedicate this chapter solemnly to my babe Melina! Happy Birthday! Love you lots! I know you've been waiting for this part in the story to happen! 1/18/08! Here it is chapter 14 Rhythm of the Night!**

**RHYTHM OF THE NIGHT**

Hinamori's head was clouded the whole day at school. All she could think about was the dance… and Hitsugaya. There was only an hour left of school and then everyone would go home and get ready for the dance. Hinamori was so nervous that at some point she would literally shake. She felt so scared that she felt like throwing up. This was Hinamori's first dance but that's not what racked her up, what really did the job was that Hitsugaya would be there and see her in her outfit and her lame excuse of dancing.

At this point Hinamori was sitting at her desk in History counting down the minutes left till school was over.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1…_

_**Ring**_

Hinamori jumped a little in her seat when she heard the bell rang. Hinamori quickly packed her stuff and rushed out the door with out saying anything to anyone. Hinamori hurried home and threw her school bag on her bed. She plugged in her curling iron and paced her room waiting for the iron to heat up.

Hinamori quit her pacing and tapped the curling iron and decided it was hot enough. After Hinamori finished her hair she ran into her closet and slipped into the outfit. When she finished with all the procedures she took a look in her floor length door mirror.

Hinamori was wearing the outfit from yesterday with the flats. Her hair fell down her back reaching her mid back in medium sized curls. Her bangs stayed straight but was flipped outwards. She put a fair amount of mascara and a tiny hint of black eye liner. She had a tiny bit of smoky brown eye shadow with hints of glitter. To finish off the makeup she put glittery lip gloss to make her lips match her eye lids. To complete she wore big hoop earrings that had a chain going through the middle with a small fake diamond at the end.

Hinamori spun in the mirror, rhinestones glinting when she did. She smiled slightly and grabbed some money for refreshments. She left her house and stood at the bus stop not feeling up to walking. The bus came not a moment later and she stepped on. Once she paid she walked down the aisle getting whistled and cat calls all the way to her seat.

The bus came to a stop and Hinamori stepped off and walked to the entrance of the school. She saw others walking in as well. Some ranged from mini skirts to flowing dresses and crop tops to button down. Suddenly Hinamori didn't feel so out of place.

Hinamori walked to the Gym where the dance was held and gave the ticket that she paid for a week ago. She entered the gym and her eyes widened. The gym didn't look anything like it usually looked like. The whole gym was decorated for Valentines Day. The walls were painted pink and had cupid posters taped on every different wall. At the top they had pink and red streamers going across the ceiling with hearts dangling every five feet. Hinamori was in awe she had never seen anything like this before.

"Hey Momo, isn't all this stuff great!" a voice said behind her.

Hinamori turned to find Rukia and Orihime, "Yea, I would never imagine they could pull this off."

"Yea, well anyways you look so beautiful!" Rukia commented.

"No not really." Hinamori blushed embarrassed.

"No, she's right you look great!" Orihime agreeded.

"Thanks guys." Hinamori mumbled.

"Anytime, hey lets go over there all the girls are dancing." Rukia said taking a hold of Hinamori.

Rukia and Orihime looked exactly the same as they did when they first tried on their outfits. Except this time they were drowning in makeup. But they looked good none the less. Hinamori followed the two to the middle of the dance floor. She was pushed and shoved and even got pulled into some guy on her way there. When they got there Hinamori saw more of her friends.

Nanao, Nemu, Tatsuki, and Akina were all dancing, grinding and bumping. Nanao was wearing a pink tank top and a mini skirt with black skin tight stretch pants that went to the top of her knees under. Nemu was wearing a simple green cocktail dress with pearl earrings and matching necklace. Tatsuki had a pair of baggy jeans and a Kung Fu tee shirt on. Akina was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a red shirt that reached the bottom of her butt.

"Hey Momo!" Nanao said breaking from their line of dancing and running over to Hinamori and giving her a hug.

"Come on Momo lets dance." Nanao said pulling Hinamori back to the line.

The song that was playing stopped and a new song started playing.

**Tell me what it do  
Tell me what it do **

Kingstonnnn  
What is it  
Heyyy heyyy heyyy 

At first Nanao and Hinamori were spinning each other around.

**Lemme see ya go mama go mamma (what is it)  
Get your girls and put on a show mama (what is it)  
Get it on the floor dip it low mama **

What is it  
Wha wha what is it  
What is it  
What is it 

**Lemme see ya go mama go mamma (what is it)  
Get your girls and put on a show mama (what is it)  
Get it on the floor dip it low mama **

What is it  
Wha wha what is it  
What is it  
What is it 

Nanao dipped low threw her arms up in the air laughing.

**I'm a holla back when I pop my collar back  
Girl I see that dunka dun dunk I want all of dat  
Follow dat train mane follow that caboosie  
Ain't nothin in the world like some thick and some juicy  
She goin downtown cuz her favorite DJ's spinnin  
I'm all up in the door so I'm already winnin  
I got a lotta women but I'm way too choosy  
And man I love my cake like that Ricky love Lucy  
On some peanutbutter leather with the wood so grainy  
It must be rainin dollars cuz she's lookin so gravy  
Sophisticated lady poppin till the end what it do what it is  
Baby girl tell me what's hannenin **

Heyyyy heyyyy 

Hinamori dropped down low bringing Nanao down with her.

**Lemme see ya go mama go mamma (what is it)  
Get your girls and put on a show mama (what is it)  
Get it on the floor dip it low mama **

What is it  
Wha wha what is it  
What is it  
What is it

Lemme see ya go mama go mamma (what is it)  
Get your girls and put on a show mama (what is it)  
Get it on the floor dip it low mama

What is it  
Wha wha what is it  
What is it  
What is it 

They bounced to the floor and put their hands on the floor for support.

**She move like she dancing on youtube  
The kinda chica that you really ain't used to  
Dame lo dame lo momma shoot through  
In my ear talkin bout Imma do you  
Everyone top notchin, everybody watchin  
Ain't no punk when she pop lock and drop it  
Straight show stoppin watchin me perform  
Got the cyclone ringtone on the phone  
I'm feelin on my body baby girl I'm in the zone  
Must be the goose mixed with a lil trone  
She make it happin cappin feelin on me  
We in the bentley and we feelin like yeee**

Hinamori was now breathing hard and her thigh jolted with pain so decided to bring it back up.

**What is it  
Wha wha what is it  
What is it  
What is it **

Lemme see ya go mama go mamma (what is it)  
Get your girls and put on a show mama (what is it)  
Get it on the floor dip it low mama (what is it)

What is it  
Wha wha what is it  
What is it  
What is it 

The song ended and Hinamori stopped dancing to catch her breath. Her and Nanao started laughing and had their hands on their knees breathing in deep.

"That was fun." Hinamori admitted.

"Yea lets dance again for the next song." Nanao agreed. Hinamori smiled still breathing hard.

It wasn't long before another song started.

**I got my drink and my two step  
my drink and my two step  
got my drink and my two step  
my drink and my two step  
It's on, it's on, it's on and I'm home  
get the patron and tell them that it's on**

Hinamori and Nanao dipped low to floor and joined hands and raised them in the air.

**I got my drink and my dutchie  
I just be the murda  
people think that I'm lucky  
my blank lookin huskie  
get stoned  
It's on, it's on, it's on and get home  
get the patron and tell them that it's on**

**put the smoke in the air and get stoned  
the lips sittin' on 2 6s the lips chrome  
my money used to be immature now my shit grown  
big wheels big chromes  
I'm doin' it big Homes**

Hinamori and Nanao danced with Hinamori's back to Nanao.

**It's on, it's on, it's on the kid home  
get the patron and tell them that it's on  
I do my 2 step  
and let the link swing  
hold the drink with the left hand and show the pink ring  
**

**I got my drink and my two step  
my drink and my two step  
got my drink and my two step  
my drink and my two step  
It's on, it's on, it's on and I'm home  
get the patron and tell them that it's on**

Hinamori hand one arm in the air and bending slightly.

**ay, yo, they wanna be like me  
recreate my flow, imitate my flow, then relate my flow  
by while they try and take my flow I make my dough  
ay, yo, I can make it rain, 'cause I been making it snow  
but yo, I been takin' it slow I wasn't around  
but the car crash couldn't lay the hustla down  
I'm still here for real, I'm still here  
It wasn't looking pretty, but Swizzy I'm still here  
they said I coulda been brain-dead in a wheelchair  
but I'm standin' in the booth and the skills are still here  
yeah, the hustla home, the hustla home  
Let's celebrate a toast with a cup of patron**

Nanao and Hinamori raised their hands in the air then facing to the ground and repeating the process.

**I got my drink and my two step  
my drink and my two step  
got my drink and my two step  
my drink and my two step  
It's on, it's on, it's on and I'm home  
get the patron and tell them that it's on **

**Yeah, yeah, but your dutch in the air  
smoke haze, let the smoke raise up in the air  
you might have seen me in the ghini at a couple of fairs  
The engine in the trunk the doors go up in the air  
yeah and I been gone for a couple of years  
I been shot, I been bled, shed a couple of tears  
I ain't stressin' it's a blessing that the hustla here  
let's celebrate a toast, put ya cup in the air**

Hinamori and Nanao were back to back leaning in.

**I got my drink and my two step  
my drink and my two step  
got my drink and my two step  
my drink and my two step  
It's on, it's on, it's on and I'm home  
get the patron and tell them that it's on**

The song ended and Hinamori and Nanao slapped hands and decided that they were thirsty and wanted to get some punch. They walked over to the punch bowl and filled cups for themselves. They stayed at the table for the next song just leaning against the refreshment table scanning the room.

Hinamori was searching through crowds lazily, her eyes not really having a destination. Her eyes fell to wall right from her and they widened. Hitsugaya was leaning against the wall lightly nodding his head along with the song. His eyes were looking through the crowd like he was looking for something. His head turned in her direction and their eyes met. A small smile rose to his lips and he started making his way to her.

Hinamori's heart skipped a beat when she saw Hitsugaya walking towards her. He kept his eyes on her no matter how many people bumped into him. He quickly made his way in Hinamori's direction. Hinamori was panicking she wasn't sure what to do. She didn't know what to say. But she was too late because he had finally reached her and was staring at her expectedly.

Hitsugaya was wearing black jeans that sagged slightly and a dark grey polo shirt. He had white black Jordans and his hair was in its usual style. The way he looked took Hinamori's breath away.

Hitsugaya looked Hinamori over and blushed lightly. She looked so... '_Damn sexy' _was his exact thoughts. The way her skirt made her butt stick out more and the shirt push up her cleavage drove him wild. _'Damn teenage hormones' _

"Hi Hitsugaya." Hinamori greeted.

Hitsugaya sighed deeply and glared at Hinamori, "What did I tell you about that. It's not Hitsugaya," at this point Hitsugaya's eyes softened and he smiled, "it's Toshiro."

Hinamori blushed and bowed her head in an apology, "Sorry… Toshiro."

Hitsugaya put his finger under Hinamori's chin and lifted her head so their eyes could connect.

"It's alright, I forgive you." He whispered. At that moment the song that was playing ended and a new one started.

Hitsugaya let go of Hinamori's chin and held his hand out to her, "I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me?"

Hinamori nodded blushing wildly. She took Hitsugaya's hand and he whisked her onto the dance floor. They found an open space and Hitsugaya let go of Hinamori's hand. He then wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her.

**it's tricky I'm picky baby, but I just spotted you  
doin' your thing, g-string, shoe string point of view, hey  
lend me ya body, you got me in a zone  
bet a million in a half past, i can make you explode  
you don't wanna brave the cold, you wanna Diddy Combs  
i can take you on outer-limits away from home**

Hinamori leaned into Hitsugaya and blushed hard thanking god he was behind her.

**in the middle of the club doin' a rodeo show  
the hoes seem schemey, wet dreamy, emphasism obsessed gleemy  
(incredible sex) you need me  
ease me, please me baby, i maybe am little crazy but in a way that...**

She grinded her hips against his shyly.

**don't make me get buck in here!!  
shorty drop em to the ground like she ain't got manners  
too much booty for one man to handle  
when all i need is a one night scandal  
and ima get buck in here!!**

Hitsugaya could tell that Hinamori was shy so decided to wait a little bit before taking charge.

**damn lil' momma you know you fit my standards  
you the type to make me grip that handle  
lick shots in the air, bustin' that grandam  
while you make it clap clap clap clap clap  
you gotta shake that thang, shake that thang  
while you make it clap clap clap clap clap  
just shake that thang, shake that thang**

Hitsugaya took a hold of Hinamori's hips and grinded them with him.

**she can make it clap like a standin' ovation  
spin like my record at the radio station  
feel the sensation, i put it right there  
they be like LUDA, i be like yeaaaaaaa,  
you like it like that dontchya baby  
the flow's insane, and the stroke is crazy  
i stroke so good, like Tiger Woods  
and i ROWR like a tiger would**

Hinamori blushed at Hitsugaya's bold actions. But decided that he should haven't have to take charge.

**my livelihood, is not hollywood  
I'm still southside atlanta, thats a lively hood  
a circus, big top, like ringling brothers  
if you wanna learn something, bring your mothers  
sit back and observe, invite some friends  
we can mix it all up, like juice and gin  
felli on the celly with a couple of twins  
cuz tonight, damn right, we gonna do it again**

Hinamori took a hold of Hitsugaya's hands that were placed on her hips. She then entwined their fingers together and pressing her hips to his and moving.

**dont make me get buck in here!!  
shorty drop em to the ground like she ain't got manners  
too much booty for one man to handle  
when all i need is a one night scandal  
and ima get buck in here!!**

Hitsugaya couldn't believe it, '_so she's not as innocent as she puts on'_

**damn lil' momma you know you fit my standards  
you the type to make me grip that handle  
lick shots in the air, bustin' that grandam  
while you make it clap clap clap clap clap  
you gotta shake that thang, shake that thang  
while you make it clap clap clap clap clap  
just shake that thang, shake that thang**

Hinamori could feel Hitsugaya's breath on her ear and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

**listen, women lace em g for a jet  
twisted, crooked, cell phone numbers, probably  
flip em change em, prissy and boogy the hood  
game of taste em, prissy's I'm runnin' em good  
leather or silk, i'm melt them all**

Hitsugaya could see the outline of Hinamori's lip from where he was and he was tempted to kiss her then and there.

**love em, leave em, give em hell for sure  
tell them words they minds and souls deserve  
or give them things they might prefer  
sandrio pan, mandarin sweet massage oil  
pimp, gamein', grants, and benz' i tried em  
used to style em, now just virgin island  
kamasutra freaky ...**

Hinamori was tired but she didn't want to stop dancing with Hitsugaya she was in total bliss.

**dont make me get buck in here!!  
shorty drop em to the ground like she ain't got manners  
too much booty for one man to handle  
when all i need is a one night scandal  
and ima get buck in here!!**

Hitsugaya leaned in hoping that there would be no consequence for his next action.

**damn lil' momma you know you fit my standards  
you the type to make me grip that handle  
lick shots in the air, bustin' that grandam  
while you make it clap clap clap clap clap  
you gotta shake that thang, shake that thang  
while you make it clap clap clap clap clap  
just shake that thang, shake that thang**

The song ended and Hitsugaya stopped leaning in. Hinamori released his hands and was going to walk away from his hold when he held her at her waist. He nearly pressed his lips to her …

"One more dance," He whispered.

Hinamori didn't answer but relaxed in his hold. Suddenly a flowing rhythm started playing. And instead of singing the artists started talking first.

**Ughhh So Special  
LB..Dub  
That's My Girl,  
True Dat  
That's My Girl  
That's right, she wit me homie  
Omarion Yeah and Bow Wow Yeah  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Let me tell you what my girlfriend looking like**

Instead of grinding they slowly swayed side by side.

**Zi wi jean jean jean we buy it all  
Homies breaking they neck just to see her body da da da  
Shawty put it on my like a pro  
They say she got my head gone  
She got my head  
Show is  
I Can't even lie  
She got me homie  
I can't even lie  
I'll fight if you try to take it from me  
Because she's all I got  
She's all I got!!**

Hitsugaya listened to the words and knew he could relate. Hinamori did have his head gone and she was all he had and if anyone tried to ruin what they had he would beat the shit out of them. Even if they were no more than friends.

**Oh that baby you got that good stuff  
Good love put it on me can't get enough**

**Yep that's my girlfriend,  
Yep that's my girlfriend  
Yep that's my girlfriend  
Yep that's my girlfriend**

**All mine All mine shawty wit me all the time  
See how safe I keep her right by my side **

Yep that's my girlfriend  
Yep that's my girlfriend  
Yep that's my girlfriend  
Yep that's my girlfriend 

Hitsugaya so wished that he could call Hinamori his girlfriend and that she was his and only his.

**  
She got the body of stripper mane  
She do her little dance  
So I tip her man  
Hey man she hood wit it So fine  
Little mama so fly  
Do anything for the B O dub  
That's why she stay right by my side  
Like LL she's so bad  
She like when my troop's sag  
My tattoos, she like that  
Anything she want, she got that**

**The other broads can fall back  
Because they wanna be where you at  
She number 1 like T-Mac  
What nigga gone do you like that**

Hitsugaya thought about his plan from the other song and thought that maybe it wouldn't hurt to actually kiss, that's all he wanted. So he started leaning in…

**Oooh that baby you got that good stuff  
Good love put it on me can't get enough**

Hitsugaya laid his cheek upon hers and brushed his lips against hers.

**Yep that's my girlfriend  
Yep that's my girlfriend  
Yep that's my girlfriend  
Yep that's my girlfriend **

All mine All mine shawty wit me all the time  
See how safe I keep her right by my side

Yep that's my girlfriend  
Yep that's my girlfriend  
Yep that's my girlfriend  
Yep that's my girlfriend 

The sensation that ran through Hitsugaya's body when their lips touched gave Hitsugaya the courage to go in deeper.

**Shawty got keys to my car  
Keys to my crib  
Always where I is  
Always paying the bills  
I keep it G yet shawty put me down  
I spend a G every time she comes around  
She's my girl but I wanna tip her  
Yeah!**

Hitsugaya firmly put his lips on Hinamori's. At first Hinamori was in total shock but soon realized that this was exactly what she wanted and decided to do what her heart told her, so she kissed back.

**And her body's built like a stripper  
Yeah!  
We keep it hot up in that range  
With her feet up on the dashboard  
She'll do anything I like!!**

Hitsugaya was shocked at her replying to him and decided to take the next step. He ran his tongue on the bottom of her lip asking for entrance and Hinamori gladly let him in.

**Oooh that baby you got that good stuff  
Good love put it on me can't get enough **

Yep that's my girlfriend  
Yep that's my girlfriend  
Yep that's my girlfriend  
Yep that's my girlfriend

All mine All mine shawty wit me all the time  
See how safe I keep her right by my side

Yep that's my girlfriend  
Yep that's my girlfriend  
Yep that's my girlfriend  
Yep that's my girlfriend 

Their lips collided and their tongues battled. Hinamori spun around not breaking their kiss and was now facing him. She wrapped her arms his neck around and wove her fingers in his hair.

**Oh I won't give you up girl!  
You've got that fire love!  
People might hate us but  
You'll always be my girl! **

Hitsugaya loved the tingles that ran through his body at her touch and her kiss. He put his hand on the small of her back and pawed at it softly.

**Don't really matter to me because my girl, she's all mine  
That's my baby that's my girl  
And I need her in my world  
She's got me going crazy!!! **

Oooh that baby you got that good stuff  
Good love put it on me can't get enough 

Hinamori wanted to never stop and stood on her tippy toes to give more force into her kiss. Hitsugaya helped her by slightly holding her up by her waist.

**Yep that's my girlfriend  
Yep that's my girlfriend  
Yep that's my girlfriend  
Yep that's my girlfriend **

All mine All mine shawty wit me all the time  
See how safe I keep her right by my side

Yep that's my girlfriend  
Yep that's my girlfriend  
Yep that's my girlfriend  
Yep that's my girlfriend 

Hinamori felt like crying and knew that there was no way of stopping her. Her dreams had come true and her happiness would not go unnoticed.

**I'm saying man, that's my little mama  
Know what I'm talking 'bout?  
I fly G5, she fly G5**

Hitsugaya felt the tears on her face and disconnected his lips from hers and slowly kissed every tear away.

**I stay fly, she stay fly simple as that  
Hey mane, we even got that matching dog collar chain  
To match my iced out dog collar chain**

Once Hitsugaya knew the tears had stopped he connected his lips to her, putting all his love and lust into it.

**Say that's my girlfriend  
See say that's my girlfriend **

We got another hit "O"

Yep that's my girlfriend  
Yep that's my girlfriend

Bucking that O, yeah that's me yeah!

Whew!! I know you can tell she wit me right?  
Just ask her 

Hitsugaya lost his hands in her waterfall of curls. He took his lips off of her and gently kissed her temples, her cheek, her jaw, then clung his lips back to hers.

**You can catch me mane ridin' wit the top down with my Red F-430  
She sittin' right by my side all day  
Know what I'm talkin' 'bout**

Hinamori took her finger and softly traced his jaw line and lingering where his jaw and ear met.

**Yep that's my girlfriend  
Yep that's my girlfriend  
Yep that's my girlfriend  
Yep that's my girlfriend**

Hitsugaya stopped kissing Hinamori and placed his lips right on hear ear, and whispered '_All Mine All Mine shawty wit me all the time. See how safe I keep her right by my side'_

**Yep that's my girlfriend  
Yep that's my girlfriend  
Yep that's my girlfriend  
Yep that's my girlfriend**

Hinamori wrapped her arms tightly around Hitsugaya and buried her nose in the crook of his neck. She swayed with him slowly even after the song finished. They could have stayed like that forever but some one was taping on Hinamori's shoulder. She lifted her head from Hitsugaya's shoulder and when she looked at the intruder her eyes widened. Kira was standing there staring at the two.

"Well Hinamori I was wondering if I could have the pleasure of dancing with you." Kira asked.

Hinamori wanted to be nice and decided what hurt could it cause, so as a reply she nodded. Before leaving she turned to Hitsugaya but he wasn't looking at her he was turned to the side with a scowl evident on his face. _'I guess the kiss didn't mean anything to him'_ she thought before turning. But Hinamori didn't go anywhere because as soon as she turned someone grabbed her wrist.

This time when Hinamori turned she was met with beautiful blue green eyes.

"Tomorrow meet me at the track after school, we need to talk." Hitsugaya whispered breathlessly.

All in all you could say Hinamori was shocked but nodded in agreement before leaving with Kira and taking one last look at Hitsugaya retreating back.

'_Tomorrow, I will tell her, I'll tell her I love her' _Hitsugaya thought while walking out the doors of the gym.

**(A/N) Well? Tell me what you think. In my opinion I think it was crappy but whatever! Well the songs used were: **

**What it is by: Baby Bash ft. Sean Kingston**

**My Drink N' My 2 Step by: Cassidy**

**Get Buck In Here by: Akon**

**Girlfriend by: Bow Wow & Omarion**

**I modified the ending of girlfriend so that it could fit the scene.**

**Ok I will update when I receive 130 reviews!**

**-Hitsugaya's lover (Mrs.Grayson)**


	15. Dissapointing Meetings

**(A/N) Ok well you guys might hate me for this chapter but, believe me everything has a meaning. Well I dedicate this chapter to my reviewers! And if one of my loyal reviewer's birthday or something is coming up tell me and I'll dedicate a certain chapter to them! Well let's get started on my dedicatees! ****anime16****shirochanxmomo1220****Kaiyako Kagami****stardustt101****Fire331****cherryblossom hime****its.melina**** (TBC!), ****Iloveanime9493****Gothic Queen****Inubaki****shuriken-thrower**! **You guys rock!**

**DISSAPOINTING MEETINGS**

Hinamori had come home tired and mad. The rest of the dance after Hitsugaya left was horrible. Well for Hinamori it was. Nanao had got to dance with Shunsui and even left the dance early with him. Rukia argued with Ichigo the whole time but we all know that that was their own way of flirting with each other. Orihime and Ishida talked about sewing tips and even danced at least three times. Tatsuki and Renji danced and well even got into a fist fight. Nemu, well Nemu really didn't do anything actually she left when Hinamori started dancing with Hitsugaya. And Hitsugaya, well he left after their well passionate kiss. They all had a good time, but oh no Hinamori had the worst time of her life well after Hitsugaya left. And it was all because of that asshole…

_Flashback_

_Hinamori took one last look at Hitsugaya's retreating back. She then turned and followed Kira to a spot on the dance floor. The song was slow so they decided that there was no need to dance in any vulgar way. Hinamori wrapped her arms around Kira's neck and Kira wrapped his arms around her waist. They swayed back and forth feeling uncomfortable, well at least Hinamori felt that way. _

_To Hinamori it felt like the song was never going to end. All she wanted to do was untangle her self from Kira so she could think about Hitsugaya and their meeting tomorrow. Then all of sudden she was pulled closer to Kira. She lifted her head to look at him only to have Kira crush his lips to her._

_She pushed him away and yanked his arms from around her. She stood breathing hard glaring at Kira while he stood still with his head bent his hair falling and covering his eyes._

"_What the hell do you think you were doing?" Hinamori yelled._

"_Um I thought it was obvious, I was kissing you." He replied coolly._

"_No shit, but what do you think you were doing kissing me?" Hinamori asked._

"_Oh what I'm not allowed to kiss you now." Kira said._

"_Um no we're broken up you have no right to even come near me!" Hinamori said. At that moment Hinamori noticed everyone staring at her and Kira._

"_Oh I can't kiss you but that prick Hitsugaya can?" Kira sneered clenching his fists._

_After Kira's comment gasps filled the room._

"_What are you…" Hinamori started but only to be interrupted._

"_You know damn well what I'm talking about, I saw you guys kissing!" Kira accused._

"_Kira I don't know what you're talking about." Hinamori lied. Hinamori knew exactly what Kira was bantering about but she didn't want to embarrass Hitsugaya._

"_Oh don't give me that bullshit! You know exactly what I'm talking about you whore!" Kira screamed._

_Hinamori's eyes widened at the last word. How could he say that to her, "Whether me and Hitsugaya kiss or not is none of your business."_

"_Well we'll see whose business it is." Kira scoffed._

_With Kira's last words Hinamori pushed her way through the crowd, all their eyes on her. When she made it outside it was pitch dark. Tears prickled at Hinamori's eyes and she rushed out of the gates of the school. She sat on the bus stop bench and sobs emitted from her mouth. Gushes of tears streamed down her face and her body shook violently. _

_So many thoughts ran through Hinamori's head but one word ran through her head the most._

'_Whore'_

'_Am I really a whore, I barely broke up with Kira and I already kissed Hitsugaya who I never really talk to.'_

_Hinamori's thoughts ceased as the bus stopped in front of her. _

_End of Flashback _

'_Stupid Kira'_

Hinamori didn't know what to think. She hated how Kira assumed that she was a whore but she was confused if she really was a whore or not. She would like to think not but a voice in the back of her head kept taunting her. _'Whore'_

Hinamori shook her head and went to the bathroom to wash the makeup off and to put her pajamas on. When she tied the strings of her drawstring pants she climbed into bed. Hinamori did her best to forget about Kira and his dumb ass and thoughts of Hitsugaya and hers kiss ran through her head.

A small blush crept onto her cheeks as she thought about their not so innocent kiss. When she thought about it more worry started to over come her. He said he wanted to talk to her tomorrow and it didn't look like he was too happy. Instantly horrible thoughts ran through Hinamori's head.

'_He's probably upset that we kissed and wants nothing to do with me.'_

'_He probably thinks that I'm weird and another one of those girls who have big crushes on him. Even though he kissed me first… but still!'_

Hinamori felt like crying again. But restrained herself, she had cried enough for today. She sure didn't want to feel bad about herself. Every time she cried she felt like she was weak and was nothing more then a baby. So she took a deep breath and tucked herself in. She closed her eye lids and drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hinamori got to school she decided she didn't want to tell anyone about her and Hitsugaya's kiss nor about their meeting. She didn't want them to get their hopes up just like her. So through the whole day she kept quiet not really paying attention to their pleases of her and Hitsugaya's dance.

During lunch and break Hitsugaya was no where to be seen and that only made Hinamori worry more. His absence made her think that their meeting wasn't going to end well. But then in a way to cheer herself up she told herself that Hitsugaya was not like that, and that if he didn't want her then why would he kiss her so passionately.

Hinamori heard the bell ring at the end of History. Hinamori was about to pack her stuff until Mr. Sousuke asked her to come speak with him.

She walked over to his desk and waited for him to speak. If she didn't hurry she would be late for her meeting with Hitsugaya.

"Ms. Hinamori it has come to my attention that you have not been paying attention in my class… again. So as a punishment I want you to have detention every Tuesday and Friday in my classroom for a month." Mr. Sousuke calmly said.

"What, a whole month just for not paying attention." Hinamori said tensely.

"Yes Ms. Hinamori and if you don't want to make it two months I suggest you quit being rude and make your way out of my classroom.

"Yes sir." Hinamori said before angrily packing her bag and leaving the class.

Hinamori ran through the halls and jumping benches in her way. The track where the meeting was being held was at the end of the school. As she ran she hoped that she wasn't going to be late.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya checked his watch for the fifth time. She was late and all he could do was wait and see if she would actually show up.

'_She's probably being held up, yea being held up by her teacher or something.'_

All of a sudden Hitsugaya could hear foot steps on the bleachers he was sitting on. He turned with a smile on his face thinking it was Hinamori but when he turned his smile faded. Hinamori wasn't the one standing in front of him, it was Hikaru.

"Hi Toshiro!" Hikaru said smiling.

"Hey Hikaru, um now is not a good time I'm actually meeting someone." Hitsugaya said running his fingers through his soft spiky hair.

The smile left Hikaru's face, "What is it about her?"

"What are you talking about?" Hitsugaya asked confused.

"What is it about that Hinamori girl that you so desperately want?" Hikaru asked.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened, "Look Hikaru…"

"NO! You look I'm tired of you not wanting me ok, just look at me tell me what you don't like!" Hikaru yelled getting closer to Hitsugaya. She was close enough to feel Hitsugaya's breath.

"Look I just don't like you like that ok." Hitsugaya said.

"Oh but you like that Hinamori, that hood rat!" Hikaru scoffed.

"Don't you ever talk about Hinamori like that!" Hitsugaya glared.

Hikaru was going to say something back but looked past Hitsugaya for a moment. Then a smirk came over her face.

"Ok Hitsugaya what ever you want, but before I leave you I want to give you something in return." She said seductively.

At that moment she put her hand behind Hitsugaya's head and harshly pressed her lips to his.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinamori ran until she reached the gates of the track field. She opened the gate and walked into the field. She spotted Hitsugaya in the bleachers and smiled but when she saw that he wasn't alone the smile faded. Hitsugaya had his back to her and she could clearly see Hikaru. Hikaru spotted her and she smirked.

Hinamori didn't like that smirk she knew that it didn't mean anything good. Hinamori was about to walk further but halted because the next scene broke her heart. Hikaru and Hitsugaya were kissing. Tears streamed from her eyes and the next thing she knew was she was running. Running out the gate, running out of the school and running to the bus stop. She climbed into the bus and took a window seat, she closed her eyes and let the tears run freely.

'_Well at least now I know I'm not a whore.' _Hinamori thought as a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru watched as Hinamori ran crying. Not a second later Hitsugaya roughly pushed Hikaru off of him.

"Don't ever touch me again!" he sneered as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"Well if that's what you want." She said sickly sweet and skipped her way off the bleachers and out of the field.

Hitsugaya checked his watch and noticed that it was late and that Hinamori wasn't coming. He sighed deeply and walked off the bleachers, he was going to walk out of the gates until he saw something on the floor. He bent down and picked up what looked like a regular notebook. He opened the notebook and read the first page. The notebook was filled with poems. The first page he read was dated all the way from a year ago so he skipped all the way to the last entry.

_With My Eyes Closed_

_I close my eyes_

_Images flicker behind my lids_

_Your face appears_

_Just as perfect as it is with my eyes open_

_Skin the color of golden sand_

_Eyes as blues as the deep sky above_

_Lips rosy pink and full_

_Hair that I can't help but want to run my fingers through_

_But in as many ways the same, different_

_With my eyes closed you don't seem so far_

_With my eyes closed you're able to whisper my name_

_With my eyes closed me and you is a phrase used most often_

_But unfortunately reality is far from the figment of my imagination_

_When my eyes are open you no longer see what there was_

_You find that there was no you and me_

_That how perfect I fit in you arms_

_Or feel the fireworks that went off when our lips touched_

_All you see is what was there in the beginning, nothing at all_

_And I guess that would be ok, if you weren't me_

_But being me is a different story_

_What hurts the most being me,_

_Is that no matter how hard I try your stuck there_

_Behind my eye lids, stuck to my eye lashes_

_Not even budging_

_You're the haunting to my haunted dreams_

_There's not a moment where I close my eyes and your not there_

_Its was like you were always there_

_It's like I've always known you_

_Like you were always apart of my life_

_Maybe you're my relief, or maybe even my defeat_

_Whatever it is I'm waiting with open arms_

_Because either way I'm ready_

_Ready for the baggage_

_Ready for the pleasure_

_Ready for the pain_

_Ready for the torment_

_Ready for the memories_

_Ready for the good and the bad_

_Because with my eyes closed I'm strong_

_With my eyes closed I can never be defeated_

_With my eyes closed I'm a heroin_

_With my eyes closed there will be a you and me_

_With my eyes closed I'm never alone_

_-Hinamori Momo_

Hitsugaya's eyes widened at the name at the bottom. '_The notebook belongs to Momo?' _Then Hitsugaya realized something. '_She actually did show up, but that means.' _At that moment dread filled Hitsugaya, he knew she must have saw the kiss and thought he wanted nothing to do with her.

'_Damn…'_

**(A/N) So what did you guys think of that! And believe me that won't be the last of Hikaru! You all thought that Hikaru was a nice girl too. Well it's usually always the nice one that snaps lol j/k! Yea just so you all know I wrote that poem and it was written for the guy that inspired me to write this story. But I did have to change the eyes part from eyes as brown as milk chocolate to eyes as blue as the deep sky above. So I hope you liked it. **

**When I receive 138 reviews I will update! **

**-Hitsugaya's lover (Mrs.Grayson)**


	16. Ms Jealous Hinamori

**(A/N) Alright guys you know what time it is… Dedication! Well lets get started: ****shirochanxmomo1220****GlyNchaN****A Wonderer****Iloveanime9493****Ichigo-Sora****cherryblossom hime****Meepy****kazeyori23****.I'm Just Reviewing.****shuriken-thrower****Bloc-9****its.melina****CallMeNicole****SakuraHaruno64****Kaiyako Kagami** **Thanks for all you great reviews! Now on to chapter 16!**

**MS. JEALOUS HINAMORI**

Hinamori flung herself on her bed and cried into her pillow. Then at that moment her phone rang. She lifted her head from the wet pillow and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Hinamori hiccupped.

"Momo! Oh my gosh what happened, I saw you run out of school crying!" Rukia said from the other end.

"It's nothing I err… scraped my knee." Hinamori lied.

"Are you sure? Are you sure it has nothing to do with Toshiro?" Rukia asked suspiciously.

"No of course not…" Hinamori said holding back a sob.

"Momo don't lie to me!" Rukia accused.

"I'm not just leave it alone Rukia!" Hinamori defended.

"NO! Hinamori I'm not just going to let my friend sit there and cry over some son of a Bitch! Some idiot who is so dense to others and his own feelings! I'm not going to let _you_ cry over this asshole that doesn't even deserve to breathe the air you breathe!" Rukia yelled into the phone.

"Rukia you just…" Hinamori started.

"Yea I know I just don't understand, like always right? Look Hinamori I may not understand but I love you, you're the sister I never had! I'm not going to let you waste away right in front of my eyes! He's not worth it!" Rukia tried to explain.

Hinamori was silent for a while, the words Rukia said kept running through her head. '_He's not worth it'_ All of a sudden Hinamori's mind went blank and she was shaking with anger.

"He's worth it." Hinamori said blankly before hanging up the phone.

Rukia heard the dial tone and started at the phone in shock. Rukia didn't know that Hinamori could be that rude. To her none the less, they were like sisters. This whole thing Hinamori was going through hurt Rukia. But what hurt the most was that Hinamori didn't want to tell her a thing. Ever since they met they told each other everything. Rukia knew things about Hinamori. She knew about all the struggles she went through in her life. Rukia was always there for her in her time of needs too. She was there when Hinamori came home crying from the doctors because they had given her a shot. She was the one that helped Hinamori get over her brake up with Kira. She was the one who saved Hinamori from her anorexia. She was the one who protected Hinamori from her dad.

Rukia put a hand to her face and noticed that her face was wet. _'I'm crying…' _Rukia let out a sob that she didn't know she was holding in. She felt as her face grew wetter as the tears streamed from her eyes. Rukia wrapped her arms around herself and slowly laid herself back. She now was laying flat on her back on her bed. She turned her head to the night stand beside her bed. On the night stand stood a small silver frame with a tattered picture inside. It was a picture of her and Hinamori at the age of seven hugging each other in front of the old shack. Her tears grew hotter and came down faster.

'_What's happening to you, Momo'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinamori placed her hands over hers eyes and breathed deeply. She stood from her bed but wobbled a bit. She felt dizzy from all the crying she had done. She took a few moments then walked to her dresser. She opened the middle drawer and pulled out a box that had _**'Momo' **_carved on the top. She took the top off and walked back to her bed and sat down. She peered inside took three composition notebooks out. They were all filled with her poems from the past. She then took a pile of papers out they were awards and certificates that she had won throughout her life. She then reached the bottom and all that was left was a picture. You could tell the picture was old by the faded yellow edges.

Hinamori took the picture out gently as if she was too rash it would crumple in her hands. She turned the picture over and a small smile fell upon her lips. The picture she recognized was when they were seven. Rukia was going to America for a week so when her brother came to pick her up she convinced him to take their picture. During the whole time Hinamori felt lonely but when she took out the picture she didn't feel so lonely anymore.

Hinamori slowly traced her finger over the two young girls' faces. She wasn't shock when she saw water drops roll onto the picture. Her smile grew slightly bigger through her tears.

'_I'm sorry Rukia, forgive me'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinamori stepped out of her car and walked to the schools all too familiar school gates. She walked in through the gates and was surprised to find that Orihime wasn't there yet. Hinamori walked to her locker not wanting to stray her vision from the clear path in front of her. She peeped around the corner making sure Hitsugaya wasn't there. When she didn't see a puff of white hair she turned the corner and opened her locker. She turned and was surprised when she saw Orihime and Rukia standing behind her with serious faces.

"Momo we need to talk." Orihime said startling Hinamori with her assertiveness.

"U…Um sure." Hinamori stuttered not sure what to think.

They walked until they reached the closest bench. Orihime and Rukia made Hinamori sit while they stood in front of her.

"Look Momo it's time for this to stop." Orihime said.

"What?" Hinamori asked confused.

"You know what I'm talking about." Orihime accused. It seemed that Rukia wasn't going to talk is what Hinamori concluded.

"No I don't know what you're talking about." Hinamori said fiercely.

"This whole Toshiro thing!" Orihime said.

Hinamori put her head down, _'That's why Rukia won't say anything'_

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Hinamori murmured.

Hinamori felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to find Rukia's hand, "We'll help you, but you can't keep things from us."

Rukia looked into Hinamori's eyes as if searching for something. She was looking for the one thing that always reassured Rukia that Hinamori wanted her in her life that one little twinkled that hid itself in her caramel eyes.

"Ok, so what are you guys going to do to help me get over him?" Hinamori asked.

"Oh honey, we're not helping you get over him, we're helping you getting him." Orihime winked.

A small smile graced Hinamori's lips.

"Thanks." That was all Hinamori said that gave Rukia reassurance that Hinamori was going to be ok. She could feel it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang signaling that lunch started. Hinamori, Rukia and Orihime regrouped and decided it was about time they started planning their little scheme.

"Ok Momo there's only one choice in this matter." Orihime stated.

"And what would that be Orihime?" Hinamori asked.

"Jealousy!" Rukia and Orihime said together dark looks in their eyes.

"J…jealousy." Hinamori loudly gulped.

"Yes Momo, that's our last resort!" Rukia convinced.

"Well…" Rukia and Orihime gave Hinamori their puppy dog faces and she rolled her eyes.

"You know what fine!" Hinamori said throwing her arms in defeat.

"Yes!" The other two said jumping for joy.

"UGH! Ok so what did you have in mind?" Hinamori said irritably.

"Ok Momo remember when we went to go see I Am Legend and who we saw after the movie." Rukia said wiggling her eyebrows.

Hinamori rolled her eyes but blushed anyways, "Yea."

"Well do you remember that one guy with the 69 tattoo?" Rukia asked.

"Um yea wasn't his name like Hisagi or something." Hinamori said blushing once again. It's not like she didn't notice his flirting she's not that dense.

"Yea exactly, did you know he goes to our school?" Orihime chirped.

"Um…" Hinamori was cut off.

"Well he so happens to be two feet away from you." Rukia giggled.

Hinamori's eyes widened, she turned around to find that he was only two feet away from her.

"Go on Momo go talk to him." Rukia encouraged.

"B…but what do I say?" Hinamori started to panic.

"Since he's hanging out with Toshiro's group, just ask if you could have a word privately with him and ask him on a date." Rukia instructed.

"Wait, what I didn't sign up for that!" Hinamori babbled.

"It's ok Momo it will all work out." Orihime soothed.

Hinamori glared at the two and walked over to the other group cautiously.

Hitsugaya had stared at Hinamori the whole lunch period. He loved the way she could change face expressions in mere seconds, and to him all her expressions were adorable. His eyes sparkled with glee when he saw she was making her way over to his group.

Hinamori walked up to Hisagi and tapped on his shoulder. Almost instantly he turned around and looked a little surprised to see her there.

"Hey Momo can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Um I was wondering if I could talk to you, in private." She said looking over all the curious boys' stares.

Hisagi nodded and they walked a little away from the group.

Hitsugaya lost the sparkle in his eyes when he saw that she wanted to talk to Hisagi. He then flared with anger when he saw that she wanted to speak to him **alone**.

"Um so what did you want Momo." Hisagi smiled gently.

"Oh well…" Hinamori rubbed the back of her head then blushed.

"It's ok just say what you wanted to say." Hisagi encouraged

Hinamori inwardly rolled her eyes and stood on her tippy toes till her mouth was right next to Hisagi's ear.

"I was wonder if you would like to go see a movie with me on Friday?" Hinamori whispered. She then stood flat on her feet only to be hoisted back up.

Hisagi was hugging Hinamori and whispered back, "I would love to."

Hitsugaya was going to blow. When he saw Hinamori whisper to Hisagi he boiled with rage. But when Hisagi hugged her he was seething with jealousy.

'_How dare he… how dare he touch my Momo!'_

'_But wait I forgot, she's not my Momo never has and there's a big chance that she never will be'_

At his last thoughts his eyes fell in disappointment. He could feel tears in his eyes but he sucked in a big breath and blinked the tears back… for now.

Hisagi let go of Hinamori and winked at her before walking back to his group. Hinamori smile triumphantly and walked back to Rukia and Orihime. She gave them high fives and nodded at them.

"Phase one complete." Rukia smirked.

Hinamori smirked but when she took one look at Toshiro she felt a wave of guilt rush over her.

'_What have I gotten myself into now'_

**(A/N) Well what did you guys think of that one! Guess you guys didn't know Hinamori had it in her! **

**Well when I receive 155 reviews I will update! **

**-Hitsugaya's lover**


	17. Spie & Groove

**(A/N) Well here we are once again! Man I love writing new chapters for this story! Oh & hey check out my one shot for HHFM: Broken! Well this chapter is for all my loyal reviewers! ****shirochanxmomo1220****SakuraHaruno64****Ichigo-Sora****shuriken-thrower****GlyNchaN****.I'm Just Reviewing.****cherryblossom hime****stardustt101****Kaiyako Kagami****A Wonderer****Iloveanime9493****Meepy****CallMeNicole****Bloc-9** **Thanks you guys, oh yea and Melina you're so going to love the song in this chapter lol!**

**SPIE & GROOVE**

Hinamori threw clothes here and there. Having them fall on top of her bed, lamp and floor. Hinamori pulled out a black cocktail dress. She put it against her body and her face contorted with disgust.

"Too short, and I really don't feel like shaving my legs." Hinamori muttered.

Hinamori then pulled out a light green crop top and a matching jean jacket. A small smile came upon her face as she pushed back her clothes till she reached her jeans section. She pulled out a pair of skinny jeans that were dark but faded to a lighter blue at the thighs.

"Hinamori took a look at the clock and gasped, "He'll be here in a half an hour!"

Hinamori pushed all the clothes discarded on the floor and stuffed them back into her closet. She then walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

Hinamori stepped out of the bathroom smoothing out her shirt. She had lightly applied a small amount of mascara and lip gloss. She wore gold hoop earrings and a matching gold heart pendant. For she shoes she wore simple black flats. She turned in her mirror about 5 times until she heard her doorbell ring.

Hinamori breathed in deep and grabbed her hand bag. She slowly made her way down her staircase and opened her front door. There stood Hisagi in a light blue button up shirt with black jeans. He was leaning against the door frame with a smug smile plastered on his face.

"Hey beautiful, ready to go?" Hisagi asked.

Hinamori inwardly flinched in disgust but nodded anyways.

Hisagi smirked and held out his arm out to her, she smiled and took it with hers. He led her to a car that was parked in front of her house. The car was a black charger and look to be brand new.

"Wow what a nice car." Hinamori commented in aw.

"Well technically it's not mine, it's my dad's but in a few years it guaranteed to be mine!" Hisagi said helping Hinamori into the passenger. Once she was settled in he hurried over to the drives seat and buckled himself in. He put the key in the ignition and roared the car to life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Toshiro, man calm down it's only a date." Ichigo said flipping through a magazine.

"No it isn't just a **date**. That's how it starts they go on a date which leads to them starting a relationship to getting married to having babies!" Hitsugaya said in one breath pacing back and forth.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Ichigo said putting down the magazine.

"Hey I didn't bring you to my house for only **me** to come up with ideas." Hitsugaya glared at Ichigo.

"Oh yea right sorry." Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I do have one idea." Ichigo smirked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Hinamori I was thinking that we could grab a bite to eat before the movie." Hisagi proposed.

"Yea that sounds great I'm starving." Hinamori flashed Hisagi a smile.

5 minutes later they pulled up in font of a dinner called _'Stars'_. They got out from the car and walked up to the door. When Hisagi opened the door a wave of sushi filled her nostrils. They walked up to the podium and asked for a table of two. Not long after they were seated in a small but comfortable corner table.

They had both order 2 bowls of soup and a platter of sushi to share. After they ordered Hisagi's phone went off.

"Hello?" Hisagi asked.

"Oh hey Ichigo, nope can't go skating I'm on a date."

"With Momo,"

"Oh we're at that one restaurant Stars."

"Ok bye,"

Hisagi closed his phone and put it in his pocket. He turned to Hinamori and smiled.

"Sorry about that," he apologized.

"It's alright," Hinamori smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo closed his phone and turned to Hitsugaya in the passenger's seat.

"Well he said that they were in a restaurant called Stars." Ichigo said.

Hitsugaya nodded and kept his eyes on the road in front of him.

"You know Toshiro when I came up with this plan I didn't think that I had to be the **girl**!" Ichigo glared at Toshiro.

"Well you do have the softest eyes, so I assumed…" Hitsugaya snickered.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled.

"Oh come on, if I wasn't interested in Momo and you really were a girl I would so date you." Hitsugaya turned to the side to hide the huge smirk on his face.

"Man all you had to do was dye your hair, but me urgh!" Ichigo raised his hands in the hair.

"Wow there little lady keep your hands on the steering wheel we don't want to get into an accident." Hitsugaya said briefly taking a hold of the steering wheel.

Ichigo growled and slapped Hitsugaya's hands off the steering wheel and took a hold of it. After that they rode in silence except for the quiet snickers Hitsugaya made.

"We're here." Ichigo mumbled.

They got out of the car and walked until they reached the podium. The man behind the podium smiled at Toshiro but when his gaze landed on Ichigo his eyes widened. See their plan was to follow Hisagi and Hinamori on their date and make sure nothing serious happened. So they wouldn't look their selves they decided to go in…**disguises**. Hitsugaya simply dyed his hair black but Ichigo, well he was another story. They decided to pose as a couple on their first date and unluckily for Ichigo he was stuck being the girl. He wore a blond wig that went down his back. He wore a black leather skirt that reached his mid thigh (and yes his legs were hairy, very hairy). And he wore a red tube top and to give it more affect he stuffed socks inside a bra that he borrowed from one of his sisters.

"Um can I help you?" The waiter asked as he eyed Ichigo weirdly.

"Yea we would like a table for two." Hitsugaya said.

"Right this way sir…err and ma'mam." The waiter said.

He walked them to a window seat that so happened to be 2 tables away from Hisagi and Hinamori's table.

The waiter gave them their menus then left. The opened the menus and pressed them against their faces covering almost their whole faces.

"Now what?" Ichigo asked.

"We wait," Hitsugaya whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinamori was barely recovering from her laugh attack.

"No I'm serious the woman on the street just came up to me ad asked me what tooth paste I used." Hisagi laughed. Hinamori couldn't help but laugh with him.

Their laughter died down after they devoured their dinner. In the center of the restaurant was a dance floor and a few couples were courageous enough to get up from their tables and dance. The song playing finished and light beat started.

"Care to dance," Hisagi asked getting up from his chair and holding out his hand.

Hinamori blushed, nodded and grabbed a hold of his hand. He led her to the middle of the dance floor and put his hands on her hips. In response she wrapped her arms around his neck.

**Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud**

"Hey they just left their table to dance." Ichigo pointed out.

"Well then let's go." Hitsugaya said getting up from his chair.

"Oh no, there is no way I'm dancing with you." Ichigo said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Oh come on you big baby." Hitsugaya took a hold of Ichigo's shoulder and roughly pulled him up.

"You know your pretty strong for a shrimp." Ichigo muttered while rubbing his offended shoulder.

Hitsugaya glared at Ichigo then grabbed his arm and dragged him on the dance floor.

**Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**

Hisagi and Hinamori swayed slowly and when the beat got stronger Hisagi would spin Hinamori.

"I want to let you know that you look amazing tonight." Hisagi whispered to Hinamori.

Hinamori blushed, "And you look handsome."

**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**

Hitsugaya took Ichigo's hand with his. He put his hand on Ichigo's back with disgust. Ichigo rolled his eyes and placed his hand on Hitsugaya's shoulder.

"Look at him whispering a whole bunch of bullshit in her ear!" Hitsugaya seethed.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and kept on staring at Hinamori and Hisagi.

**It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue**

Hitsugaya and Ichigo twirled around the dance floor until they were side by side with Hinamori and Hisagi.

Hisagi stared at the weird couple beside him.

"Hey dude," Hisagi whispered to the black haired young man.

"What," Hitsugaya asked roughly.

"Your chick is ugly." Hisagi said eyeing Ichigo.

Hitsugaya kept his mouth at a straight line trying hard not to bust out laughing. Hitsugaya took a deep breath and let it out shakily.

"I know," he said leaving no room for anymore discussion.

Hisagi stared at him with wide eyes.

**Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**

Hisagi twirled Hinamori out of his arms and was still holding on to one of her hands. When Hinamori couldn't twirl any longer she spun back into his arms. He wrapped one of his arms around her spun her back into their original position.

Hitsugaya glared at Hisagi and how good he was at dancing. He decided to make himself feel better he spun Ichigo. While spinning Ichigo hand to duck so he could go under Hitsugaya's arm considering their height difference.

**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**

**It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**

Hisagi and Hinamori parted and danced separately. Hinamori shook her hips and gracefully moved her hand around herself. Hisagi bobbed from side to side just enjoying the sight of Hinamori dancing.

Hitsugaya was mesmerized by Hinamori's graceful dancing. His eyes followed every movement her hand made.

**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**

**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**

Hisagi put out a hand and Hinamori gratefully took it and he spun her back into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her waist. They moved together and when the song was near ending Hisagi slowly dipped Hinamori.

By now Hitsugaya's eyes were slits and his teeth clenched together. Ichigo merely sighed and waited for the song to end.

**Honey why you calling me so late?**

The song ended and the restaurant roared with applause. Hisagi and Hinamori's breath came out ragged but they still were able to smile.

"I think it's about time we get out of here." Hisagi said to Hinamori.

"Well alright lets go." Hinamori agreed.

Hitsugaya watched as they paid fort their dinner and left.

"They're on the move." Hitsugaya stated before pulling Ichigo out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hisagi and Hinamori jumped in Hisagi's dad's car and drove. Hinamori was surprised when the car pulled into an abandoned alley a block away from the restaurant. Hinamori heard the car doors' lock and that scared her.

"Hisagi what are you doing." Hisagi didn't answer as he turned the radio on full blast.

**I've been really tryin', baby**

**Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so long**

**And if you feel like I feel, baby**

**Then, c'mon, oh, c'mon**

**Let's get it on**

**Ah, baby, let's get it on**

Hisagi turned to face Hinamori with a twinkle in his eyes. He removed his seat belt and leaned into Hinamori.

"Hisagi no," Hinamori whispered.

**Let's get it on, sugar**

**Let's get it on**

**We're all sensitive people**

**With so much to give**

**Understand me, sugar**

**Since we've to be here**

**Let's live**

**I love you**

**There's nothing wrong with me**

**Loving you, baby no no**

**And giving yourself to me can never be wrong**

**If the love is true**

Hisagi started kissing Hinamori's neck and Hinamori's eyes widened. She started screaming and tried her best to push Hisagi off of her.

"Get the hell off of me!" She screamed.

**Don't you know how sweet and wonderful life can be**

**I'm asking you baby to get it on with me**

**I ain't gonna worry**

**I ain't gonna push, won't push you baby**

**So c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby**

**Stop beatin' 'round the bush**

**Let's get it on**

**Let's get it on  
**

Hisagi grabbed onto Hinamori's shoulder ripping her shirt in the process. Hinamori grew angrier and decided she had to give it her all.

Hinamori lifted her leg and saw that his legs were wide open. She stomped on the one place guys feel most pain. Hisagi detached himself from Hinamori and leaned over in pain.

Hinamori unlocked the door and ran out of the car, "asshole,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where did they go?" Hitsugaya fumed. He and Ichigo were standing in the back entrance of Stars.

"Dude maybe we should just go home." Ichigo sighed. Hitsugaya turned to Ichigo and gave him a death glare.

"Or maybe not," Ichigo said quickly.

"Shoosh, Ichigo I hear someone coming." Ichigo whispered.

They hid behind the wall and watched as a young girl ran past their way and straight to the pay phone.

"Momo," Hitsugaya whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinamori ran until she reached the pay phone she had saw from before. She picked up the receiver and then searched her pockets for changed. She slammed the phone when she figured that she had no change with her and left her hand bag in Hisagi's car.

"Shit…" Hinamori cursed and started to walk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya took off his button shirt and handed it to Ichigo so he was left wearing a white tee shirt.

"Ichigo hand me that water bottle that you stuffed in your bra." Hitsugaya said still staring at Hinamori.

"I don't …." Ichigo stopped his sentence when he saw Hitsugaya glare at him.

Ichigo reached inside his shirt and pulled out a water bottle. He handed it to Hitsugaya and Hitsugaya chuckled.

"Shut up." Ichigo muttered.

Hitsugaya took the top off the water bottle and leaned forward. He poured the water over his hair and the black in his hair disappeared and retuned to its white state. He shook his head and used his button up shirt to quickly dry his hair.

"Hey Ichigo let me see your car keys." Hitsugaya said.

"Um sure man," Ichigo said throwing his car keys to Hitsugaya.

He took the keys and started to run.

"Hey man what do you think you are doing." Ichigo yelled and Hitsugaya.

"I'm borrowing your car." Hitsugaya yelled back without stopping.

Ichigo was going to reply but Hitsugaya was out of his eye sight. He growled under his breath silently cussing.

Hitsugaya ran to where Ichigo's car was parked and quickly got inside turning the car on. He drove quickly in the direction where Hinamori went. When he got sight of her he slowed down. He drove the car slowly beside her and rolled down the window.

"Need a ride?" He asked.

Hinamori looked at him and smiled at him slightly.

"No I don't want to be a burden." She answered him.

"You a burden, pssh yea right come on get inside." Hitsugaya stopped the car and leaned into the passenger's side and opened the door for Hinamori.

"Well alright," Hinamori said while sitting inside the car and closing the door after her.

Hitsugaya then drove off glancing Hinamori over. His eyes traveled to her shoulder and saw her shirt was ripped.

"What happened to your shirt?" Hitsugaya asked.

Hinamori put her hand on the rip and looked away from Hitsugaya, "Nothing,"

"Oh come you know that I won't judge you or anything you say." Hitsugaya said sincerely.

Hinamori was going to leave it as it is but felt compelled to tell him.

"Well me and Hisagi were on a date and we went to eat at this restaurant." Hinamori started. Hitsugaya nodded as a signal for her to keep on going.

"And then we decided to leave and he drove us down this alley and then he tried to…to" Hinamori broke down in tears and couldn't finish her sentence but it didn't matter because Hitsugaya understood what she was trying to say. _'I'll kill him'_

Hitsugaya parked really quick then pulled Hinamori into an embrace the best he could.

"I'm sorry that happened but I promise he won't ever do that to you again." Hitsugaya soothed. Hinamori nodded and pulled out of the embrace.

"Thanks," Hinamori said.

"Anytime, so tell me where you live and I can get you home." Hitsugaya said and Hinamori nodded and told him the directions.

He put the car in drive and headed off towards Hinamori's house. They drove in silence for the next 5 minutes until they reached her house. They both got out of the car and Hitsugaya walked her to her door.

"I'm sorry that your night didn't turn out so well." His eyes flashed with concern. Hinamori stared at him hard then threw her arms around him holding him close.

"Thank you." She mumbled into his chest.

Hitsugaya closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. _'Peaches'_

Hinamori let go of him and opened her door.

"Good bye," She whispered and with that she closed the door.

A huge smile slid on Hitsugaya's face as he waked back to the car. He stepped on the gas and headed to his house.

'_I get this feeling like I'm forgetting something.'_ Hitsugaya thought but just shrugged it off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell are you Toshiro?" Ichigo muttered.

Ichigo was still in by the back entrance of the restaurant. When he heard the back door open he turn to look and was surprised to see the waiter from before.

The waiter stared at him weirdly before smirking.

"Wanna come home with me sexy?" The waiter asked seductively.

Ichigo's eyes widened, "TOSHIRO!"

**(A/N) Well how was that chapter? I tried to make it funny with the whole Ichigo being a girl. Oh and sorry to the people who are mad at me for making Hisagi the way he was. The songs used were Lips of an Angel by Hinder and Let's get it on by Marvin Gaye!**

**I'll update when I reach 169 reviews: **

**-Hitsugaya's lover (Mrs. Grayson) **


	18. Personal Talks & Fights

**(A/N) Well this chapter is dedicated to my loyal reviewers! Shirochanxmomo1220, SakuraHaruno64, Cherryblossom hime, Shuriken-thrower, Ichigo-Sora, CallMeNicole, Kaiyako Kagami, Iloveanime9493, Gothic Queen, MadHatter427, its.melina, ccccokie, GurenSr, xsup3rkawaiix! You guys rock!**

**PERSONAL TALKS & FIGHTS**

Hinamori twirled one more time in the middle of her room before flopping on top of her bed, belly up. She sighed in dreamily, her head was filled with thoughts of her night in shining armor.

'_He's so cute'_

'_& he said I wasn't a burden'_

'… _but what about Hikaru'_

At that thought Hinamori's smile vanished. Her eyes hardened and her eye brows furrowed.

'_Yea… Hikaru'_

With that thought she turned of her bed stand lamp and went to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinamori rose her arms in the air and stretched with a yawn. The bell rang and everyone was leaving their 3rd period. Hinamori grabbed her bag, slung it over her shoulder and left the large classroom. _'Math is such a bore…' _Hinamori thought as she walked up to Rukia and Orihime.

"Hey Momo," they both greeted.

"Hey guys," Hinamori said.

"So Momo," Rukia said slyly, "how did your date go."

"Well…" Hinamori started a haze look came to her eyes.

"Yeah Momo tell us all the juicy details!" Orihime winked.

"Well I'll just put it simply, he tried t take advantage of me." Hinamori's eyes fell.

"Oh Momo, I'm so sorry I should have never made you go out with him." Rukia said hugging Hinamori, not a second later Hinamori broke the embrace.

"Its ok," this time a smile was visible, "when I ran away, some how Hitsugaya found me and drove me home."

"That's weird…" Rukia couldn't finish what she was saying because of some yelling.

The girls turned their attention to the two boys across from them and Hinamori's eyes widened when she saw that the two boys were none other than Hisagi and Hitsugaya. Hinamori, Rukia and Orihime pushed their way through the crowd that started to form around the two boys.

"Dude, fuck you it's not even any of your business!" Hisagi yelled.

"How is it not?" Hitsugaya seethed.

"Because it's between me and Hinamori!" Hisagi pointed out.

"When it deals with Hinamori, it is my business!" Hitsugaya argued.

With what Hitsugaya said made Hinamori's heart missed a beat. She was surprised at his words and wondered if he really did care about her. She never thought that he would say such things. Before Hinamori could even think anymore a certain phrase entered her ears.

"You know what, if me and Hinamori fuck you could do nothing about it." Hisagi smirked.

Hitsugaya's eyes drowned in anger and his fist were clenched so hard his knuckles were pearly white.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on Hinamori again, you BASTARD!" Hitsugaya growled before bringing his arm out and swinging. He hit Hisagi straight in the nose. Hisagi stumbled back and took a hold of his nose, you could see blood seep through the cracks between his fingers.

Hisagi released his nose and charged at Hitsugaya and right hooking him in the stomach. Hitsugaya leaned over coughing a bit. He quickly regained his composure and brought his leg behind Hisagi and watched with venom in his eyes as Hisagi fell to the floor. Hisagi landed on the floor with a dull thud.

Hitsugaya stepped back and round house kicked Hisagi in the side of his face. Hisagi flew to his side and stayed their for a moment. He then slowly got to his feet and wiped the blood gushing from the corner of his lip. He stared at Hitsugaya and smirked evilly then came swinging at Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya did his best to dodge all the hits but every once in a while Hisagi would get him. Hitsugaya lunged at Hisagi and they both landed on the floor and started rolling around. Hitsugaya got on top of Hisagi and was getting ready to give the final blow until Hisagi quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. Hitsugaya stopped in mid swing and stared at the gleaming blade.

"Ready to die," Hisagi seethed.

Hitsugaya didn't say a word as he saw Hisagi swing the blade, Hitsugaya felt someone grab his shoulder and pull him off of Hisagi. Hitsugaya turned to look behind him and his eyes widened to find the principal behind him.

"Mr. Yamamoto, I can explain…" Hitsugaya mumbled.

"Save it Mr. Hitsugaya, you and Mr. Hisagi are in deep trouble." The principal said. The principal was an old man with no hair on the top of his head and a long white beard.

Hitsugaya sighed in deeply a he was getting pulled into the principals office. He knew he shouldn't have got into a fight. He started scolding himself until Hinamori popped into his head. _'She was worth it,'_ Hitsugaya then didn't regret a single thing he did.

Hinamori stood stun at what she had just experienced. All she could see was blurred vision and blood flying. But then everything went into slow motion when Hisagi pulled out a knife. Hinamori swore her heart stopped when the blade was revealed. Then all trace of color left Hinamori's face when the principal broke up the fight. But what surprised her most was that Hitsugaya had done all of that for her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya walked out of the principal's office rubbing his temples. At that moment the sun was setting and dark colors were mixing in the sky. Hitsugaya had been in the principal's office for the last 3 hours talking about what happened and his punishment. Luckily for him he was only suspended from school for a week. But Hisagi was expelled for having a weapon.

Hitsugaya stretched his arms out and yawned. He was going to walk to the bus stop when he saw the one person he didn't expect walk out of the school behind him. Hinamori was walking out of the school entrance gaze glued to the floor, he figured that she hadn't seen him yet.

Hitsugaya stopped walking and called out her name.

"Momo!" he called.

Hinamori looked up and her eyes widened when she saw Hitsugaya. She stopped walking and just stared at him. Hitsugaya connected his eyes with hers and gazed into them for a while. Hinamori blushed wildly and looked away. Hitsugaya tilted in confusion but shook it off.

"What are you doing here, at this time?" Hitsugaya integrated.

"Nothing, I have detention with Mr. Sousuke for the next month." Hinamori shrugged.

Hitsugaya whistled, "Wow a whole month, what you do?"

"Not paying attention," Hinamori muttered.

Hitsugaya smirked, "Really well, you're such a bad girl!"

Hinamori blushed and started walking past Hitsugaya to her route home. Hitsugaya watched her retreating back and a sudden pain lurched in his heart. _'I have to say something…'_

"Hey Momo," Hitsugaya yelled.

Hinamori stopped walking and turned around and stared at Hitsugaya.

"I…I have something to say." Hitsugaya stuttered.

Hinamori raised an eye brow and nodded her head, signaling him to continue.

"Look, I… I have developed these…these feelings and I'm not sure how to explain them." Hitsugaya said turning away from Hinamori.

Hinamori's eyes squinted in confusion.

"Ok look I really like you and I think I'm falling for you…hard." Hitsugaya confessed turning to Hinamori and staring her in the eyes.

Hinamori's eyes widened and she was rooted to the spot she stood at that moment.

Hitsugaya sighed and made his way towards Hinamori. When he was right in front of her, he took a hold of both of her hands and held them. Hinamori looked down and stared at their hands.

"What I'm trying to say is that I… I love you and can't be away from you. I was wondering if you wanted to… be more than the friends as in boyfriend and girlfriend." Hitsugaya could feel his hands sweating up and his heart racing.

Hinamori looked up at Hitsugaya and looked down.

"What about Hikaru," Hinamori whispered.

"Hikaru? She's nothing never has, never will be." Hitsugaya replied softly.

"But I saw you guys kiss…" Hinamori got teary eyed. She tried her best to hold in her tears but a few got loose.

Hitsugaya lifted Hinamori's chin and gently wiped her tears away, "She kissed me, I never wanted it."

Hinamori threw her arms around Hitsugaya's neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

"I love you too!" Hinamori mumble into his shoulder.

Hitsugaya's eyes lit up and a huge smile was placed on his lips, "So I'm taking this as a yes to my question."

Hinamori let go of Hitsugaya and looked into his eyes.

"Yes, Yes!" Hinamori said kissing Hitsugaya on the cheek.

Hitsugaya placed his hand on his cheek and looked at Hinamori.

"You missed," Hitsugaya said.

Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya confused, "Huh?"

Hitsugaya smirked slightly then slowly and gently attached his lips to hers. Hinamori eyes widened but kissed back. They separated and looked into each others eyes.

"Now that hits the target." Hitsugaya smirked.

Hinamori leaned her forehead against Hitsugaya's and sighed in deeply. Hitsugaya leaned in and closed the gap between them again. He loved the taste of her, she tasted so sweet. He loved the feeling of her in his arms. But most of all he loved the feeling of Hinamori being his and only his.

'_No one else, always and forever'_

**(A/N) Ha so what did you guys think of that chapter? Oh and I'm sorry for the late update, I'm having some major personal issues! Its so sucks but there will be no long update again :! **

**I will update when I receive 185 reviews:**

**-Hitsugaya's lover (Mrs. Grayson)**


	19. Fuck the Haters

**(A/N) Hey there guys! Ok for the dedicatees! Shirochanxmomo1220, shuriken-thrower, ****Kaiyako Kagami**** stardustt101, ccccookie, .I'm Just Reviewing., Tobiume.hyourinmaru, SakuraHaruno64, Ichiro-Sora, mdpl, CallMeNicole, 1hitsuhinafan1, its.melina!** **You guys rock!**

**Fuck the Haters**

Hinamori woke up that morning, feeling better than she had in a long time. When she got to school she had a huge smile on her face. And no matter how much Rukia and Orihime pleaded for her to tell them why she was so happy she wouldn't budge. She would never go behind Hitsugaya's wishes.

**Flashback**

_Hinamori didn't want to move, she was too comfortable. At that moment Hinamori was in Hitsugaya's arms. They were sitting on the bus, dreading the next stop, that was Hinamori's stop._

_Hinamori gently laid her head on Hitsugaya's chest, listening to his steady heart beat. Then she felt the bus stop and she sighed in displeasure. Hinamori stood and gently smiled at Hitsugaya, she then started to walk away. Hinamori didn't get far because as soon as she took one step Hitsugaya grabbed a hold of her wrists._

"_Toshiro, what are you doing?" Hinamori asked turning to Hitsugaya._

"_Momo, about our relationship don't tell anyone about it, ok? We'll surprise everyone at lunch." Hitsugaya smiled and let go of Hinamori's wrist._

_Hinamori smiled back and nodded. She then rushed off the bus and into her home._

Hinamori woke from her little day dream when the bell rang signaling lunch. A small uncharacteristic smirk sprung on Hinamori's face as she packed up her belongings. She rushed out the door, but waited for Rukia and Orihime. They walked to their usual spot and Hinamori fidgeted with anticipation. She tried to hide her excitement, but unluckily for her Rukia noticed.

"So Momo what's with all the fidgeting," Rukia raised a single eyebrow.

Hinamori got into panic mode and her eyes darted from side to side, "Nothing, nothing at all."

Hinamori was able to manage a small smile, Rukia saw her smile and was still skeptical but let it go for now.

Toshiro turned slightly to the side and saw Hinamori's slim frame and a smirk appeared on his lips. He pounded fists with Ichigo and started making his way towards Hinamori. When he was less than foot away from her he tip toed his way to her. He snaked his arms around her waste and pulled her close to him.

Hinamori gasped slightly when she felt a pair of arms around her. But when she regained her cool she smiled knowing who it was.

"Hello ladies, how are you?" Hitsugaya asked teasingly.

Orihime and Rukia looked at each other with wide eyes, then back at Hitsugaya and Hinamori. Their mouths hung open and they were unable to speak.

"Well I hope you guys don't mind but I have to steal Momo away." Hitsugaya pouted with fake remorse.

He turned walking away taking Hinamori with him. When they were far away he entwined his fingers with her and walked as if taking a stroll. Hitsugaya walked and paid no attention to the people around him, he only paid attention to the fluttering feeling in his stomach at the feeling of her touch. But Hinamori was a total different story. She was engrossed in the world around them. She was aware of the stares and whispers they were receiving. She was full aware of the glares she was getting as well. She was fine with the stares, whispers and even the glares but when she started getting silent sneers, she lost all reason.

As they walked Hinamori heard it all, from whore to ungrateful ugly no one. Hinamori felt the tears prickle in her eyes, but sucked it in and look to the side so Hitsugaya couldn't see her. Hitsugaya noticed that there was something wrong. He had a strange but accurate feeling that she was feeling uneasy and longed to make that feeling go away. He didn't want to invade in her privacy but couldn't take the emptiness he felt at her unhappiness, so gained the courage to ask her.

"What's wrong Momo?" Hitsugaya asked concern laced in his voice.

Hinamori turned her head to look at Hitsugaya. Hinamori shrugged and muttered a simple _'nothing'_. Hitsugaya knew that it wasn't 'nothing' and wanted to know what was bothering her. He halted in his step making Hinamori stop. Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya but when she did her eyes connected with his.

"Momo," Hitsugaya took a hold of Hinamori's shoulder and stared deeply into her eyes, "please tell me what's wrong. It kills me inside to know that you're unhappy."

After his statement the bell rang and kids shoved left to right trying to get to their class. Hinamori looked behind her and stared and the retreating backs of the students. Hinamori thought about what she was going to say to Hitsugaya.

'_I can't tell Toshiro how the comments hurt me. He'll think I'm being a baby or even become protective. No, I won't tell him what's wrong. I'm not going to put my burdens on him, that's just selfish. Sorry Toshiro can't tell you this time.'_

Hinamori looked back at Hitsugaya, "Like I said nothing."

With that Hinamori pecked Hitsugaya on the cheek, wiggled out of his grip and walked on.

Hitsugaya stood there aw struck. He just stared at Hinamori's back until you couldn't see it anymore. He shifted his gaze to the side and sighed in deep. _'I'll find out sooner or later.'_

Hinamori glided by all the passing students until she reached her 'locker'. She opened the locker door and searched for her English book. When she couldn't find it she sighed in aggravation. She concluded that Akina must have borrowed it. She rolled her eyes and slammed the locker door only to be surprised by Rukia.

"So why didn't you tell me?" Rukia asked while raising a single eyebrow.

"As you can tell it only happened yesterday, how was I going to tell you?" Hinamori replied sarcastically.

"You know you could have called me." Rukia bluntly put.

"Well I guess I just didn't feel like it." Hinamori said angrily. Hinamori didn't know why but the whole thing with the comments were getting to her and making her angrier and angrier every time she thought bout it.

Rukia glared slightly but closed her eyes breathing in, she opened her eyes and stared at Hinamori, "Whatever."

She crossed her arms and started walking away. Hinamori's eyes widened and on instinct took a hold of Rukia's arm. Rukia turned around and looked at her quizzically.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Its just Toshiro didn't want to tell anyone until today." Hinamori said in one breath. Hinamori's eyes started to water, she was on the verge of crying.

Rukia's eyes softened and pulled Hinamori into a tight hug. Hinamori followed suit and wrapped her arms around her while sniffling into her shoulder.

"Please don't be mad at me." Hinamori whimpered.

"Never have and never will be." Rukia murmured back.

They both gave each other one more tight squeeze before letting go of each other. They then smiled at one another. But before either could say anything the bell rang. Both their eyes widened and they both became still.

"We're late!" They both chorused before dashing off.

They arrived to their fourth period class with their hands on their knees, breathing heavily.

"Sorry, Mr. Ichimaru." Rukia breathed.

"Oh well that's all right Ms. Kuchiki, Ms. Hinamori just take your seats." Mr. Ichimaru smiled.

Both girls nodded and walked to their seats. But before they parted Rukia whispered to Hinamori, "His smile scares me!"

Hinamori giggled silently while taking her seat. She rested her chin in the palm of her hand and drifted off while the teacher continued his lesson, that apparently Rukia and her interrupted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang and Hinamori left her fifth period to lunch. She walked over to her and Akina's locker and put in the combo. Hinamori slowly placed the books from her bag and into the locker. All of a sudden a pair of hands covered her eyes. Hinamori shifted nervously until she smelt the person's scent.

"Guess who?" The person said.

This only made Hinamori smile more. The sound of the person's voice only reassured her of who the person was.

"Hitsugaya," Hinamori smiled.

"Nope," the voice replied.

With what the person said the smile on Hinamori's face vanished. The person pulled their hands from her eyes and turned her around.

"I **did** say Hitsugaya!" Hinamori glared playfully.

"I know you did, but to you it's not Hitsugaya it's Toshiro." Hitsugaya smirked.

Hinamori rolled her eyes and playfully slapped Hitsugaya on the shoulder. Hitsugaya smirked changed to a genuine smile. He slowly wrapped his arms around Hinamori and kissed the top of her head. She lifted her head and kissed him on the cheek sweetly. He let go of her and took hold of her hand once again. They walked down the hallway their destination unplanned.

Once again Hitsugaya was lost in his own thoughts and Hinamori inspecting her surroundings. And once again the cruel comments reached her ears. She wished she could be like Hitsugaya and not pay attention, but she wasn't. She got engrossed in her unpleasant thoughts and didn't see the girl coming her way. They girl spilled her drink 'accidentally' on Hinamori. Hitsugaya glared at the girl. The girl got the point mumbled an apology and walked off.

Hinamori stared at herself and cringed in disgust. Hitsugaya turned Hinamori toward him and looked at her but then busted out laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha yea laugh it up, jerk." Hinamori muttered.

Hitsugaya did his best to stop the laughs that erupted from him, "Momo just go clean it up, I'll meet you where Ichigo and everyone else is."

Hinamori nodded and headed to the bathroom not even looking back. Hinamori entered the bathroom and sighed in relief when no one was in the bathroom. Hinamori hurried to the cleanest sink and turned the faucet on. The cold water soon turned warm and Hinamori wet a paper towel then dabbed it gently against her shirt.

Hinamori was too busy concentrating on the mess on her shirt that she didn't hear the bathroom door open. When Hinamori concluded that the stain wasn't going anywhere she violently threw the paper towel on the floor.

"Its not nice to litter."

Hinamori turned around to find the new person but was only met with a cloth around her eyes.

"W… what are y… you doing?" Hinamori stuttered.

"Teaching you your place." The voice hissed.

Hinamori was going to say something else when a great pain grew in her head and the next thing she knew everything was going black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya looked back for the millionth time. He wasn't going to lie to himself, he knew that he was worried about Hinamori she had been in the bathroom for too long. He knew it didn't take that long to clean a stain. Any moment he would probably start pacing and soon go charging in the girl's bathroom. But then a brilliant idea hit him, why not ask Rukia to go see if she was all right. Oh yea that was **way **smarter then barging in there himself.

Hitsugaya walked towards Orihime and Rukia and got straight to the point, "Ok look Momo has been in the bathroom for too long and I'm starting to get worried. So I was wondering if you could go check on her. Any questions?" Hitsugaya said.

Rukia looked at Orihime and then back at Hitsugaya, "Can you repeat that?"

Hitsugaya sighed and threw his hands up," Ugh can you just go check up on Momo in the bathroom."

"Oh that's what you want me to do, sure can do." Rukia laughed slightly at Hitsugaya and walked away.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and looked at Orihime. Things were quiet, too quiet.

"Uh maybe I should just go back over there." Hitsugaya said while turning his body sideways and pointing behind him.

Orihime shook her head with a smug smile on her face. Hitsugaya lifted his hand in an awkward goodbye. When he walked away Orihime shook her head and smiled.

"Silly boy,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia stepped into the bathroom and looked around, but the bathroom was empty. She looked in every stall and still no Hinamori. Rukia leaned against a sink and thought about where she could be. Rukia looked down and stared curiously at the wet paper towel. Rukia bent down and looked at the paper towel closely. She then looked forward and saw something red stand out from the white tiles. Rukia made her way to the miniscule red spot and stared intently at it. She let her finger brush the spot and the red liquid appeared on her finger.

"Blood, and its fresh…" Rukia whispered to herself.

At that moment Rukia pulled out her cell phone and dialed Hinamori's number.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinamori's eyes rolled behind her closed eye lids. She blinked furiously and opened her eyes but she was met with darkness. Hinamori tried to pull her hands apart but when she did a force kept them together. If she took a wild guess, she would guess they were tied together. Hinamori rolled her eyes behind the blind fold.

Then Hinamori felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Hinamori quickly moved both her hands to her left pocket. With the side of her hand she pushed her cell phone from her pocket. It fell to the floor and Hinamori used one of her fingers to flip it open.

"Hello?" the voice asked.

"R…Rukia?" Hinamori asked.

"Momo! Oh my gosh are you ok, where are you?" Rukia asked quickly.

"I… I don't know I can't see anything!" Hinamori whispered.

Tears started to run down Hinamori's face and she lifted both her hands to wipe them, but when she did the cloth around her eyes pushed up. Then Hinamori got and idea.

"Rukia hold on, let me try something." Hinamori said.

"Hinamori, what are you…" Rukia started.

"Rukia just trust me!" Hinamori whispered urgently.

"O…Ok." Rukia agreed.

Hinamori used her two hands and rubbed her face each time making the cloth move up, but every time it went up it came back down. Hinamori growled in frustration. And used one last powerful pushed. The cloth came off and fell to the back of her head. Hinamori's eyes widened in surprise. But then winced because the pain in her head was still there, just not as powerful.

"Rukia, I did it I got the bind fold off!" Hinamori said.

"That's great Momo, can you tell me where you are now?" Rukia asked urgently.

"Oh uh," Hinamori looked around the dark room, "well there's a broom in the corner and a mop… maybe I'm in the janitor's closet!"

"Ok I'm coming, I think class has started, so no one will be around, ok?" Rukia said.

"Ok, hurry please I hate it when its pitch dark." Hinamori whimpered.

"Ok, bye." Rukia said.

"Bye." Hinamori heard as the other end went dead, she couldn't close the phone so she just had to leave it as it was.

Rukia ran from the bathroom to across the other side of the school. She ran as fast as she could. The faster she went the quicker she got Hinamori back, her best friend.

Rukia turned a hall until she reached a door with the words 'Janitor's Closet' written on it. She turned the door knob but it was locked. She cursed under her breath and bent down to the knobs level. She pulled a bobby pin from her hair and stuck one end in the keyhole. She twisted and turned until she heard a successful click. Rukia opened the door and rushed inside. Rukia looked to the left and her eyes widened at Hinamori tied to the floor. She ran to her and bent low and used her cell phone for light. She untied the roped around her hands and helped her stand.

Hinamori stood on wobbly legs. She was going to fall but grabbed a hold of Rukia's shoulder. Rukia grabbed her arms and held her still. Hinamori felt so broken, so helpless, she needed… Hinamori threw her arms around Rukia's neck and held on tight letting the tears flow freely. She chocked back sobs but in the end she let them go. Rukia rubbed her back soothingly.

"Its ok, you're safe now." Rukia cooed.

"T…thank you so much." Hinamori stuttered slightly.

Rukia smiled and held on tight. She was going to let Hinamori be weak for this one moment, because she knew that later on that's all Hinamori was going to be, brave. She was going to put this event in the past. It was just another page in her book. She deserved this one moment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinamori and Rukia made their way from the nurse to their 7th period. Rukia explained to Mr. Sousuke that she couldn't stay for detention today. After a little convincing he agreed to let her go.

The bell rang and Hinamori didn't even show any signs of moving. She placed her hand on the back side of her head and felt the warm liquid touch her delicate skin. She brought her finger to her view and stared dully at the crimson blood.

"You know, I think it's about time we get you home, I'm giving you a ride." Rukia said softly.

Hinamori looked at Rukia then the floor, "You don't…"

"I want to." Rukia said.

Hinamori looked at Rukia and nodded her head slowly, she wasn't to move much until she saw a doctor, nurse's orders. Hinamori slowly got up from her seat and followed Rukia all the way to outside the school gates. Hinamori and Rukia waited on the side of the street for Rukia's mother. Hinamori's gaze drifted to the bus stop. She saw Hitsugaya waiting in line listening to his iPOD. Hinamori saw Hitsugaya get on the bus and watched until the bus couldn't be seen anymore. Hinamori sighed in deep and continued waiting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinamori pulled on her purple night gown and sat on the foot of her bed. She sighed in deeply and laid back slowly. Her head still hurt, her mom had taken her to the emergency room as soon as she got home. They said that she had a small concussion but she would be able to go home. She just had to take it easy for awhile.

Hinamori started closing her eyes but a noise at her window brought her back to reality. Hinamori got up and made her way to her window. She opened her window curtains and almost screamed from shock when she saw what was at her window. Instead though she opened the window and let what was outside her window in.

"Toshiro what are you doing here?" Hinamori asked.

Hitsugaya walked up to Hinamori and gently caressed her cheek, "Rukia told me everything."

Hinamori slowly walked away from Hitsugaya and towards her window.

"It was because of me, wasn't it?" Hitsugaya said looking down in shame.

Hinamori stayed quiet not sure what to say. Then something popped into her head, maybe it would be best for both.

"Maybe…maybe we should brake up." Hinamori leaned on her window sill and stared at the moon, not daring to look at Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya looked up and his eyes grew wide. He made his way towards Hinamori and leaned right behind her.

"Please, please just not that!" he whispered desperately.

Hinamori looked down not sure what she wanted at this moment.

Hitsugaya hugged her around her waist and laid kissed from her neck to corner of her lips. Hinamori turned in his arms and stared into his eyes.

"Please," he whispered.

"Never," She whispered gently before attaching her lips to his.

**(A/N) Hey guys sorry it's late but I got grounded :[! Isn't that's gay ugh for a whole stinking month can you believe that! Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm going to start this new story called the **_**'The Red Dragon'**_** and yes it's a hitsuhina story! Well please review I love you all :**

**For the next update I need 201 reviews! **

**-Hitsugaya's lover (Mrs. Grayson)**


	20. Fear

**(A/N) Ah it's been a while sorry guys, just had myself a nasty break up. It's been a crazy month for me! I hope you can forgive me, but it's cool because I got rid of my boyfriend and Ahhhhh I'm graduating in 3 months! Its all about test, test, tests and did I mention TESTS! Well this chapter is dedicated to my loyal reviewers I love you guys! ****ccccookie****shirochanxmomo1220****Gothic Queen****Kaiyako Kagami****momo hitsugaya****GurenSR****its.melina****.I'm Just Reviewing.****Meepy**** (Thanks, promise my next chapter will be better, sorry you had to put up with my other lame chapter. I'm glad you don't hold anything back.) ****SakuraHaruno64****Iloveanime9493****mdpl****wakokok****xoxoblackshadowsonthemoonxo...****Rawr-xo****Miss Fallen Angel**** (I'm glad to have you aboard :)!**

**Fear**

Hinamori walked to her locker and opening it. She placed her text books inside and sighed in relief at the light weight of her backpack.

She turned only to be met face to face with Hitsugaya. He smiled at her and held her close to him. The whole incident yesterday in her room left him feeling insecure, they had almost broken up. He wasn't ready to let go of Hinamori not now and not ever. He snuggled his face into her neck and breathed in her scent.

Hitsugaya hovered his lips right besides Hinamori's ear and whispered, "I Love you and never want to be away from you."

Hinamori pulled away slightly and stared deep into Hitsugaya's eyes.

"I love you to and never want to be with anyone else." She whispered back.

Hitsugaya smiled whole heartily, and then laid butterfly kisses on Hinamori's jaw before kissing her passionately. Hinamori eagerly kissed back with as much passion as Hitsugaya had delivered. Not a second later Hinamori could feel her knees becoming weak, she would probably soon collapse. They ended the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. But the moment soon ended from the cat calls they were receiving from Orihime and Rukia.

They looked forward to find Rukia and Orihime with hands on their hips, and raised eyebrows. Hitsugaya smirked and wrapped his arms around Hinamori's mid-back then dipped her low receiving a small squeal of surprised from the brunette herself. She was going to protest but was stopped when Hitsugaya's lips pressed to hers. Hinamori's eyes fluttered closed and she put one hand on his cheek and the other had a fist full of his hair.

Hitsugaya broke the kiss and brought Hinamori back to her original state. He flashed her an unusual smile and then grabbed her hand and walked away with Rukia and Orihime right behind them.

Hinamori walked down to lunch with Hitsugaya and Rukia by her side. At that moment Hinamori was laughing at a joke that Rukia had told.

"No way!" Hinamori giggled.

"Yes way! I swear he did!" Rukia laughed.

"Well…" Hinamori started but was interrupted by a girl with red hair that reached her waist and green eyes.

"So, how fun was it being locked in the janitor's closet!?" The girl snickered.

"How did you…" Hinamori asked but was once again interrupted but this time by Rukia.

"You, you were the one who attacked her!" Rukia accused.

"And what if I did, she's nothing anyways!" The girl said haughtily.

This time it was Toshiro who acted. He ran to the girl and in an instant he had her throat in his hands. Hinamori's eyes widened and she ran to Hitsugaya. She placed her hands on his shoulders and shook him hard.

"Toshiro no, she isn't worth it! Let her go!" Hinamori pleaded. Hitsugaya didn't listen and kept his hands where they were.

"HITSUGAYA!" Hinamori screamed.

For Hitsugaya everything had stopped. The only thing he could hear was Hinamori's voice screaming his name. Hitsugaya slowly removed his hands from the girl's neck. He back away a little and turned to look at Hinamori.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

Hinamori walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Shh it's ok, I know you didn't mean it." Hinamori cooed. Hitsugaya hugged her tightly and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Yeah right, he was about to kill me!" the red haired declared.

"You know I'm sick and tired of your bullshit, and I don't appreciate you kidnapping my friend!" Rukia said walking up to the girl.

"Oh really what are you…" Rukia swung and punched the girl in the nose.

The girl collapsed on the floor clutching her nose. Rukia could see blood seep through the gaps between the girl's bony fingers. Hinamori cringed at the blood and Hitsugaya merely glared at the girl.

"UGH! My nose, how dare you! Just wait till I tell Mr. Yamamoto!" The red head screamed.

"You tell anyone and I'll do worse then break your damn nose." Hitsugaya sneered.

The girl stood clutching her nose. She looked at Hitsugaya and stared fearfully at him, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Ha you think I won't I'm already suspended what do I have to loose?" Hitsugaya threatened.

The girl's eyes widened and as soon as anyone could blink she was already running the other way.

Hitsugaya blinked unemotionally before turning around and taking a hold of Hinamori's hand.

"Let's go," he mumbled.

Hinamori followed Hitsugaya unconsciously, she was too busy lost in her thoughts.

'_What did he mean by worse then breaking her nose? He didn't mean it, did he? He wouldn't go as far as kill her? No that's silly, he would never. But then again what about him choking her…'_

Hinamori turned and stared at Hitsugaya. All her thoughts were clouding her better judgment. She really hoped that he couldn't see her staring at him. She didn't want him to think that she was afraid of him. Even though deep in her heart she knew she was scared. But he didn't need to know that.

Hitsugaya didn't dare look at Hinamori. He knew she was staring at him, he could feel her gaze burning holes into him. He knew what she was thinking, and wasn't sure what to tell her. He hadn't really meant to threaten the girl. He was just so mad the she had the nerve to put a hand on his girlfriend. But deep down inside he knew that what he had done was wrong but felt so right.

School seemed to take forever to end but detention seemed even longer. Hinamori tapped her fingers restlessly upon the desk as she stared intently at the round clock on the wall.

Ms. Hinamori your time is up for today, see you tomorrow." Mr. Sousuke said.

Hinamori merely nodded and rushed out the door. When she reached down the hall and slowed down her pace. She walked down the long hall leading to the front gates of the school. Her thoughts consumed her and her feet moved on their own.

'_He didn't mean what he said right?'_

Hinamori jumped startled when she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket of her pants. She took her cell phone out of pocket and sighed at the name that read across the screen, _Rukia_. She flipped the phone open and waited for Rukia to start.

"Hey Momo, you feeling ok." Rukia sounded sympathetic. _'Just great…'_

"Yea I'm ok, why do you ask." Hinamori asked.

"Well with the whole girl and everything…" Rukia muttered.

"Oh yea, I'm ok nothing she said hurt me." Hinamori said.

"Um well ok how about with Toshiro?" Rukia asked.

Hinamori stopped walking and stared at the phone in her hand she quickly pressed it against her ear, "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Momo I saw the looks you gave him, what he did today scared you." Rukia said.

Hinamori paused Rukia was right, but she wasn't going to let her know that, "I'm fine, honestly."

Hinamori could hear Rukia sigh on the other side of the phone and thought of a way to get off the phone and save herself from one of Rukia's '**talks**'.

"Look Rukia I have to go, I really need to catch the buss." Hinamori muttered.

"Well, I… ok." Rukia admitted defeat.

"Ok, bye." Hinamori said.

"Bye." Hinamori heard Rukia say before the line went dead. Hinamori closed her phone and placed it back into her pocket.

"You don't seem fine to me." A voice said making Hinamori jump in surprise.

Hinamori whipped her head around and her eyes widened when her eyes met a pair of aqua green ones.

"Hi…Hitsugaya what are you doing here." Hinamori stuttered.

"That really doesn't matter, what matters is how you feel." Hitsugaya shrugged.

"Well if you heard I'm fine." Hinamori said continuing her walk to the front.

Hitsugaya jogged after her then fell in step with her.

"You know Hinamori, if you're… scared of me you can tell me you know that, right?" Hitsugaya said coming to a stop.

Hinamori looked back at Hitsugaya and stared at him with confused eyes.

"Toshiro, I…I" Hinamori was lost for words.

"Look I don't expect you to be able to say it, because… I can't even say it." Hitsugaya looked down no intention of looking at her.

"Hitsugaya," Hinamori reached out towards Hitsugaya but he pulled back and stared her dead straight in the eyes.

"Look, just say it! It hurts more to know that your own girlfriend is afraid to tell you something!" Hitsugaya yelled unintentionally.

Hinamori took a step back in fear from his violent tone. She stared at him as if he would attack her right then and there. Hitsugaya instantly realized his mistake and softened his eyes.

"Oh, Momo I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just a little frustrated, will you forgive me?" Hitsugaya asked.

Hinamori didn't make a move or a sound.

"Please," Hitsugaya begged desperately.

Hinamori looked away and sighed in deep, "I forgive you."

Hitsugaya was on the brink of tears he knew she didn't mean it. He also knew that she only said it was because she was scared of him. Hitsugaya drew in a shaky breath and walked up to Hinamori. He placed his hand n her shoulder and felt her go rigid. He blinked furiously at the tears forming.

"Ok, bye." Hitsugaya let go of her shoulder and walked fast ahead of her. He didn't dare look back, he knew she would be in the same rigid position with the same emotion plastered on her face, _fear_.

Hinamori stared at Hitsugaya's retreating back and decided that even if she was scared of him she wouldn't let it come between his and hers relationship. She loved him, she knew that for sure and she would have no one else.

She wasn't sure why but as soon as she knew that there wasn't going to be nobody else she took off sprinting in the direction Hitsugaya took. She turned the corner as soon as she departed the front gate. She stopped breathing heavily but with a large smile on her face. Hitsugaya was sitting on the curb with his head in the palm of his hands.

Hinamori slowly and quietly walked behind him and took a seat beside him. He turned and looked at her and when he did she gasped loudly.

"Hitsugaya, why are you crying!?" She said taking a hold of his face.

He shook his head out of her grasp and took her into a strong embrace.

"You're the only one who can make me love, the only one who can make me weak in the knees with just a simple kiss, you're the only one who I stay up all night thinking about and you're the only one who can make me cry so hard that it feels like the spot where my hearts suppose to be is empty." Hitsugaya whispered into her neck.

Hinamori tried her best to hold back the sob that was pushing its way out her throat. What Hitsugaya said made her feel so special but at the same time guilty. She had never meant to make him cry, she never meant to break his heart. Just seeing him vulnerable made her heart break. She pulled back slightly and gently wiped the tears from his face. She kissed his cheek tenderly before placing her pink lips onto his.

Hitsugaya slowly closed his eyes and kissed back hoping that he would never have to be in the same position ever again. He never wanted Hinamori to see him so weak, he didn't want her to think he was ever incapable to protect her.

Hinamori pulled away from the kiss and stared into his gorgeous eyes, falling in love with him all over again. The fear she had disappeared as soon as she knew the love they had for each other, it had disappeared the moment he had shown a side of him that she had never seen before.

Hinamori laid her forehead against his, "I love you Toshiro."

Hitsugaya stared into her chocolate eyes and died, the look she gave him made him feel emotions that he thought he would never feel before. But he was glad he was getting a chance to experience them, especially with her.

"I love you Hinamori." He whispered breathlessly.

Hinamori smiled feeling a warm feeling growing within the pit of her stomach. And at that moment she knew, she knew they were going to be ok.

**(A/N) Well a really emotional chapter if you ask me. And if you think that there's been a lot of drama so far you haven't seen anything yet. I have a wicked scheme up my sleeve.**

**For next update I must receive 218 reviews.**

**Love,**

**Hitsugaya's lover (Mrs. Grayson)**


	21. Drowning

(A/N)What it do

**(A/N)What it do!! Hehehehe so how much do you guys hate me? I'm mean come on its been so long since I've update and I feel like crap for that : ! My hands have been itching to type this chapter but I just, well I don't know. SORRY!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! (lol such a Ritsu moment :) So on with my Soap Opera, to my devoted & probably agitated reviewers! ****momo hitsugaya****, ****shirochanxmomo1220****, ****ccccookie****, ****GurenSR****, ****stardustt101****, ****ShadowedDagger Rips Asunder****, ****Iloveanime9493****, ****Yorukirin****, xoxoblackshadowsonthemoonxoxo, ****iceypeach****, ****Meepy****, ****Tabtree****, ****its.melina**** (ugh hoe heres your update lol lily :), ****its.melina****, ****bored2death1948****! **

**DROWNING**

Hinamori watched as the clock on the wall of her 7th period ticked second by second. She hoped that time would go by slower, just knowing that her and Hitsugaya still had time to be together during the weekdays. Today was Hitsugaya's last day at school before his week suspension. A week without Hitsugaya was something Hinamori was dreading on facing.

The school bell rang loudly through out the school, but to Hinamori it was only a dull buzz. Her mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of the horrible week awaiting her.

Hinamori didn't even bother moving from her seat knowing she still had detention with Mr. Sousuke. But Hinamori was utterly surprised when Mr. Sousuke called her name. She looked up to find her history teacher already at the door with his brief case in his hands.

"We can't have detention today I have to get home and take care of some personal business." Her teacher said sounding as if in a hurry.

Hinamori quickly packer her things and rushed out the door her teacher was holding open. She quickly rushed down the hall and rushed to the front gate. She was hoping to catch Hitsugaya before he left the school and walked out of her life for a whole week.

She ran past kids sometime pushing them accidentally. Hinamori was only a few steps away from the front gate when she saw the bus leave from its parking spot. Hinamori looked down in disappointment while she slowed down.

" What's got my baby down?" a soothing voice said from behind Hinamori.

Hinamori's eyes widened, she didn't need to turn around to know who was behind her. She quickly did a 180 and threw her arms around the stunned Hitsugaya behind her.

Hitsugaya chuckled slightly and kissed the top of Hinamori's head.

"Oh my god I didn't think I was going to be able to see you before you went home." Hinamori said inhaling is scent, _like fresh fallen snow._

Hitsugaya let go of her and wrapped his arm around her waist. They started walking out the front gate and onto the curb.

"I…" Hinamori started before she felt someone blow into her ear.

She turned around slowly only to be met face to face with Rukia.

"Uhh." Hinamori was stunned that Rukia was still at school.

"Hey Momo I saw Mr. Sousuke and knew you would be walking around here, I just wanted to know if you wanted a ride." Rukia smiled.

"Uh sure." Hinamori smiled back.

"Oh yea and did you guys hear about Renji's pool party! He's invited the whole 12th grade!" Rukia gushed.

"No I didn't know, that's going to be fun!" Hinamori said.

"Yea I knew." Hitsugaya said in a bored tone.

Hinamori turned to Hitsugaya with a slight glare.

"You knew and you didn't tell me." She breathed out.

Hitsugaya merely shrugged his shoulders, chuckled and kissed Hinamori on the cheek.

"Sorry love, didn't mean to upset you." Hitsugaya smirked.

Hinamori softened her eyes and pecked Hitsugaya on the lips.

"You're forgiven." Hinamori smiled.

Rukia rolled her eyes playfully and decided it was time to butt in or else things were going to get a too little mushy gushy for her.

"Hey I got a great idea, Momo how about you and I go bathing suit shopping tomorrow." Rukia proposed.

Hinamori smiled and shook her head.

"Great, oh my mom's here come on Momo lets go." Rukia said walking off.

Hinamori turned to Hitsugaya and kissed him briefly.

"Love you, see you Sunday ok." Hinamori said.

"Yeah, yea love you too." Hitsugaya said turning, waving his hand and walking a little. He stopped and half turned his body looked at Hinamori and sent a wink her way and a small smile.

Hinamori smiled back and turned around to find Rukia. Hinamori caught sight of her, ran and fell into step with her. Hinamori and Rukia walked to the curb where a black explorer was parked. Hinamori opened the door to the back seats and hoped in. She was instantly greeted by a bright smile which belonged to Rukia's mom or I guess it would be truthful to say sister.

Rukia's mother wasn't really her mother; she was actually her very own sister. See Rukia was an orphan since she was a baby. When she turned 5 her sister, Hisana had adopted her. It so happened that Hisana had been searching for her since her parents died. When Hisana found Rukia she had already been married to Byakuya Kuchiki. Hisana adopted Rukia as her own, her and Byakuya had become legal guardians of her. Rukia was ok with calling Hisana mother as she insisted, but Byakuya was a different story. He told her that she had 3 choices of name calling, father, Byakuya and brother. Rukia had surprisingly chose brother, not even sure why she chose it herself.

"Hi Momo, how are you?" Hisana asked kindly.

"Oh I'm doing much better." Hinamori matched her smile.

"Rukia told me that you guys found the girl that kidnapped you." Hisana turned slightly to the passenger seat, where Rukia was seated and sent her a glare.

"Oh yea, but every things alright." Hinamori smiled.

Hisana merely shook her head and kept her eyes on the road.

Hinamori groaned loudly in anger when she was awoken by her cell phone ringing. She grabbed the phone off her night stand and flipped it open not bothering to see who it was

"Hello?" Hinamori slurred through drowsiness.

"Oh my god Momo hurry up I'm waiting for you outside." Rukia huffed.

"What for?" Hinamori asked.

"Duh we're going shopping, remember?" Rukia said.

Hinamori closed her phone and dug her head in her pillow taking a deep breath.

Rukia stared at the phone in her hand with anger. Rukia growled loudly before sitting roughly on the porch.

Hinamori lifted her head in frustration from not being able to fall back to sleep. She banged her head against her pillow and lifted herself out of her bed.

She trudged to her drawers and pulled out a pair of Hydraulic jeans and a jeweled tank top. She tied the laces to her black 'Jordans' and went into the bathroom. She ran a brush through her tangled hair, eyes narrowing when she tugged through a knot.

The last thing she did was brush her teeth, grabbed her purse and rushed out the door. The next thing she knew an angry Rukia was in her face.

"How dare you just hang up on me!" Rukia yelled.

"Yea, yea lets just go." Hinamori said walking towards the parked car. Rukia stomped her foot and followed Hinamori.

"Wow so Hisana let you drive your car for once." Hinamori said waiting for the door to unlock.

Rukia pressed a button on her set of car keys and a loud beep represented that the doors unlocked.

The car was a silver Volvo with black leather seats and matching interior. Both girls buckled up and Rukia drove off.

They reached the mall in 30 minutes flat. Rukia parked and they entered the mall, window shopping until they reached a certain shop.

The two girls rounded the corner and entered a shop by the name 'Wet Seal'. The girls' eyes glanced over every rack with different varieties of bathing suits. Hinamori walked over to the one piece section pushing one bathing suit back to see another.

Rukia huffed and dragged Hinamori away from the rack only to lead her to another. Hinamori randomly pulled a hanger and her eyes widened.

"Rukia there is no **WAY** I'm wearing a bikini!" Hinamori seethed.

"Oh yes you are, we have to get Hitsugaya riled up somehow." Rukia said slyly.

"Oh no, no, NO! I would look horrible in a bikini!" Hinamori argued.

"Oh nonsense, I bet you my college fund that you would look super sexy." Rukia challenged.

"Hmm I do need money for my dream car, fine you're on!" Hinamori said.

"Good, now here put this on and then come out and show me." Rukia pushed Hinamori into a dressing room, she then handed her a two piece.

After 10 minutes Rukia got impatient and started banging on the dresser door.

"Momo! Come on it doesn't take that long to put on a bathing suit, what are you doing shaving your legs?!" Rukia sniggered

The only response she got was a quiet mumble and the sound of a door knob turning. The door swung open and Rukia's eyes widened.

"Oh come on Momo hurry up, every ones already here." Rukia said pulling Hinamori along.

The two were walking into Renji's house trudging to get to the back where the party was at.

They reached the back and were soon greeted from left to right. But Hinamori wasn't listening to the greetings, she was taking in the sight of the party.

In every corner there was a tiki torch waiting to be lit. The pool had ridiculous pool toys adoring it. There were leis hanging from any place possible. And most people wore grass skirts trying to sway to the beat.

Hinamori saw most people in their swim wear. Rukia and Hinamori were probably the only ones who weren't. Rukia wore a white sun dress in which she wore over her bathing suit. And Hinamori wore a tank top style Patriots jersey and a pair of short shorts. Hinamori was hoping she didn't have to take it off.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you could make it." They turned to find Renji with two cokes in his hands.

"Hey, thanks." They both said.

"So, aren't you guys going to get into the pool?" Renji asked.

"Yup," Rukia said before throwing her dress over her head and onto a chair and then cannon balling into the pool.

She climbed out of the pool soaking wet an approached Renji and Hinamori, while wringing out her hair.

Rukia wore a purple bathing suits that looked like a two piece in the front, but when she turned around two wide but thin straps crisscrossed from the top to the bottom.

"Come on Momo, you'll look great I promise." Rukia pleaded.

Hinamori simply grumbled and stomped her way through the crowd of people and inside the house.

The sliding glass door could be heard opening. Everyone's heads turned to look at the door. Gasps, whistles and even panting could be heard when they took in the site before them.

Hinamori stood in the entry way clad in nothing but a bikini.

Her bikini was creamy white as if it was of pure innocence. The bottoms rode low on her hips tied at each side. The top was strapless. The top was whole from the back, but the front had two strings crisscrossing in many different directions in the section between her breasts. And to top her revealing outfit she wore her hair down.

Hinamori walked towards Rukia and tried to start a conversation trying to shake the embarrassment off. Rukia laughed silently to herself.

"What's so funny?" Hinamori demanded.

"You look hot, but I'm not the only one who thinks so." Rukia said staring behind her.

Hinamori turned around slowly only to come face to face with 100 pair of eyes.

"You know, them staring at you is starting to piss me off." A voice said behind her before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

Hinamori turned only to meet face to face with Hitsugaya.

Hinamori looked him over, he was stiff, eyes narrowed and she could barely breathe from his possessive death grip.

Hinamori giggled at his obvious jealousy. Hitsugaya relaxed a little when he heard her angelic voice. Hinamori leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss which if it was up to Hitsugaya would turn it so much more.

Hinamori pulled away from and smirked at him.

"Jealous much," Hinamori said.

Hitsugaya grabbed Hinamori and hugged her tight. Hinamori could hear a low growl making its way through his throat.

After that Hinamori couldn't stop giggling. She pulled away and kissed his cheek lovingly.

"Just so you know, you have nothing to worry about." Hinamori whispered

The growling stopped and Hinamori could hear him sigh, "Yeah I know."

"I love you with all my heart and never want to be with anyone else." Hinamori said nuzzling into his neck.

"I love you too, hey why don't we get into the pool." Hitsugaya said, Hinamori immediately stiffened at Hitsugaya's suggestion.

Hitsugaya noticed how Hinamori got and looked at her with worry.

"What, what's wrong." Hitsugaya asked.

Hinamori mumbled something and Hitsugaya raised a single eyebrow.

"What was that dear?" Hitsugaya threw the endearment at the end to annoy her.

"I said I can't swim." Hinamori spat.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened, "You can't swim?!"

"NO!" Hinamori seethed.

Next thing Hinamori knew she was pulled into a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry, I never would have guessed. We don't have to go swimming." Hitsugaya whispered into her hair.

Hinamori nodded her head slowly and took in a shaky breath, "Thanks."

"Anytime love, anytime." He said.

Hinamori and Hitsugaya went and sat on an edge making small chat. An hour or so passed and Hinamori and Hitsugaya were in a heated game of 20 questions.

"Ok have you ever been in jail?" Hinamori asked recovering from a laugh attack.

"Hmm no, but you should be." Hitsugaya said.

Hinamori gave him a weird look, "Why?"

"Because you're a thief." He said twirling a piece f her hair.

"Hinamori raised and eyebrow, "Oh really and what have I stolen."

"My heart." He whispered.

Hinamori started at him stunned and smiled at him looking deep into his turquoise eyes.

Hitsugaya leaned in and pecked Hinamori on the lips and stood up.

"I'll go get us some punch ok." Hitsugaya said walking away.

Hinamori leaned back on her hands and sighed in content. Hinamori was about to get up and help Hitsugaya when Hinamori could feel herself being pulled away and lifted into a pair of arms. Hinamori tried to scream but no sound left her mouth.

"Looks like the cutie wants to go into the pool." An unfamiliar voice said.

He carried Hinamori to the pool ignoring her struggles to break loose. Hinamori could see that they reached the edge of the pool and saw people forming a circle around them and chanting '_drop her'._

Hinamori kicked and squirmed until she screamed.

Hitsugaya looked from the punch bowl and to the pool. His eyes widened at the site before him.

The guy started swinging Hinamori in his arms counting back from 3.

Hitsugaya dropped the cups he was holding and dashed off into the crowd.

"3" Hinamori gripped onto the stranger.

Hitsugaya pushed his was through the first layer of people.

"2" Hinamori closed her eyes shut.

Hitsugaya was almost to them.

"1" Hinamori held onto her breath, _Toshiro._

"MOMO!"

**(A/N) uh oh cliff hanger!! Dun, dun, dun!! Ok so I hope you guys liked this chapter : For my next update I need you guys to give me 233 reviews : **

**-Hitsugaya's lover Mrs. Grayson**


	22. The Kiss of Life

The Kiss Of life

**The Kiss Of life**

"MOMO!"

Hitsugaya watched in horror as Hinamori's body was thrown into the water. He ran to the edge of the pool and took off his white t-shirt. He bounced on the balls of his feet and lunged.

Hinamori opened her eyes wide when she felt the cool water touch her skin. She couldn't hold her breath any longer and sucked in a large amount of water. The water filled her nose and mouth, a burning sensation was felt when the water slid down her lungs.

Hinamori could feel herself loosing consciousness. But before she slipped away she felt something solid wrap around her waist.

_xoxoxo_

Hitsugaya lifted Hinamori's body out of the water. She swayed lifelessly in his arms.

Hastily but gently Hitsugaya placed Hinamori on the solid ground. Her head lolled off to the side, her face dangerously pale.

"Momo, Momo come on wake up!" Hitsugaya said tapping her cheek.

"Damn it, please wake up!" Hitsugaya pleaded.

"Someone has to give her CPR!" Someone yelled form the crowd that formed around the two.

Hitsugaya nodded and placed his hands over Hinamori's chest and pushed 3 times. He took one hand and pinched the bridge of her nose before opening her mouth and blowing air into her.

When he moved his face away he noticed her in the same condition as before. He grabbed her wrist and placed his thumb over her pulse. His eyes widened and started pumping her chest once again.

No, please NO!" He screamed.

He pinched her nose and placed his mouth over hers. He sucked in a deep breath and blew out. He sucked in one more but stopped when he saw Hinamori spring up in a sitting position, gasping for air then coughing up water.

Hinamori placed a hand on her chest and breathed deeply. She turned to look at the side and saw Hitsugaya beside her, staring at her with worried eyes. Hinamori instantly threw her arms around Hitsugaya's neck and began to cry.

"I was so scared." She croaked.

"Shh, its ok now, I'll take care of you." He whispered into her hair.

Hinamori nodded meekly and buried her head in Hitsugaya's chest.

Hitsugaya raised his head to look through the crowd of people for a certain person. He caught site of him in the middle of the crowd.

"Oh my god Momo, are you ok?" Rukia came rushing out of the crowd and threw her arms around Hinamori and pulled her into her. Hinamori nodded softly while digging her head into Rukia's shoulder blades.

Hitsugaya kept his eyes on the guy in the crowd and stood, keeping his back to Hinamori and Rukia.

"Rukia, take Hinamori out of here." Hitsugaya said.

Rukia nodded her head and stood helping Hinamori up. She waddled acting as Hinamori's crutch.

Hitsugaya stood still until he heard the glass door shut close.

He pushed his way through the crowd, eyes for a certain person. The boy caught sight of Hitsugaya's intent, and backed away. Hitsugaya quickened his speed. Hitsugaya lunged and grabbed the boy by his collar. The guy stumbled onto the pool's edge and wobbled a bit, he barely caught his balance.

Hitsugaya smirked and glared into the frightened boy's eyes. Hitsugaya snorted at the boy's appearance. He was only an inch or 2 taller than Hitsugaya. He had dark moss green eyes and dirty blonde boy. By the hold he had on the boy he could tell he was weak.

'_Defenseless…'_

"What's your name?' Hitsugaya hissed.

The boy muttered something incoherent.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, "Sorry what was that?"

"Daisuke" The boy stuttered.

"Well Daisuke, stay the fuck away from Momo, got it?" Hitsugaya sneered.

The guy nodded quickly and breathed in a sigh of relief when Hitsugaya let go of him and turned his back t him.

Hitsugaya smirked at the sound an in a blink of an eye he turned around, punched Daisuke in the nose and rose an eyebrow while watching Daisuke fall into the pool.

Daisuke rose from the water and searched for Hitsugaya, but he was no where to be found. He slapped the water in frustration and ran a hand through his hair.

_xoxoxo_

Hitsugaya jogged all the way to the bus stop. He got on to the bus on time and took a seat.

Hitsugaya got off the bus 10 minutes later. He walked a block down and stopped in front of the two story house painted white and blue.

He walked up to the house and knocked on the door twice. Not even a minute later his very own angel answered the door. She stood there still clad in her bathing suit with a pink towel wrapped around her.

Hitsugaya leaned forward and pecked Hinamori on the lips. Hitsugaya could feel Hinamori's lips curve upward under his. She moved aside from the door and let Hitsugaya in.

Hitsugaya grabbed Hinamori's hand after she closed the door. He tugged her along until they reached Hinamori's pearl white couch. He sat down and pulled Hinamori down to sit on his lap.

Hinamori wrapped her arms around Hitsugaya's chest and laid her head upon it. She breathed in his scent and peacefully listened to his heart beat.

Hitsugaya noticed Hinamori's tiny shiver and remembered her attire. Hitsugaya stood with Hinamori in his arms. He placed his arm behind her neck and under her knees.

Hinamori squeaked when Hitsugaya came to a full stand. Hinamori immediately wrapped her arms around Hitsugaya when she felt him move.

Hitsugaya walked up the staircase until he found a door with the words '_Momo_' written on it. He struggled to open the door, but eventually did. He hobbled in and gently brought Hinamori to her feet.

"Hitsugaya…" Hinamori started.

"Go get dressed." He replied softly.

Hinamori blinked rapid fire, before nodding and grabbing a bundle of clothes, then walking to the bathroom.

Hitsugaya sat on her peach colored bed sheets, breathed in deep, and then laying back on the bed.

He abruptly sat up when he heard the bathroom door open. Hinamori stepped out in a pair of black baggy sweat pants and a white tank top.

Hinamori walked over to Hitsugaya and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Thank you, for taking good care of me, I love you." She whispered against his lips.

Hitsugaya smirked and pulled her to the bed, on top of her resting on his elbows to support his weight.

"I love you too, I would do anything for you." He whispered before claiming her lips as his own.

His kiss surprised Hinamori. His kiss was filled with such… passion. His kiss was hungry and desperate. Hinamori eagerly replied by wrapping her arms around his neck. Hitsugaya nibbled Hinamori's bottom lip causing her to gasp. Hitsugaya took this chance to stick his tongue in her mouth, encouraging her to do the same. And she didn't disappoint him.

Hitsugaya's hands roamed all around. He ran his hand down her thigh and grabbing a hold of it. He placed it around his waist and put the hand on her hip while his other hand caressed her cheek. From that point on thoughts ran through their minds a mile per minute.

'_What is he doing?'_

'_I have to stop.'_

'_I can't let this go on.'_

'_This needs to end…'_

Hitsugaya released his lips from hers and trailed kissed down her neck. Hinamori squeaked in surprised, but threw her head back to give him more skin.

'_He can't stop now.'_

'_I don't want to stop.'_

'_Please don't stop.'_

'_I love her.'_

'_I love this feeling.'_

'_Stopping is not an option.'_

Hitsugaya continued to kiss until he kissed a spot and heard Hinamori gasp. Hitsugaya smirked and started to nibble on the exact spot making Hinamori moan. Soon her moaning turned into hissing as he bit her. He immediately licked the burning spot then kissed it.

He brought his lips back up to her mouth and kissed her softly. He broke away and stared into her eyes.

'_She's so beautiful.'_

'_He's so handsome.'_

'_I love her.'_

'_I love him.'_

He was about to kiss her again until he heard the front door open and voice was heard.

"Momo are you here?" Hinamori's mom's voice could be heard.

"Shit," he heard Hinamori mutter.

'_Damn I forgot about her mom!'_ Hitsugaya thought getting up.

He walked to her window and opened it. Hinamori pushed herself off the bed and walked over to Hitsugaya. He turned and pecked her on the lips.

"I love you, see you in a week." He said climbing out the window.

Hinamori watched as he jumped on a tree then to the concrete and take off. Hinamori closed her window and laid back down on her bed. She closed her eyes and ran a finger down her neck. She opened her eyes when her finger ran over a bump on her neck.

'_That's going to leave a mark in the morning.'_

**(A/N) Sorry there is no excuse for my tardiness. But how about I make a deal with you. I can have the next chapter up by 8:00 to 9:30 tomorrow if you can meet my usual status quo. Well the amount of reviews will be 248. **

**Love all you guys :**

**-Hitsugaya's lover**


	23. Brand New

BRAND NEW

**BRAND NEW**

**(A/N) you know I love & thank you all :**

Hinamori couldn't describe the empty feeling she felt as she experienced 3 days of school without Hitsugaya. She trudged on waiting for a new week to start. The last memory she had of him was of the courageous afternoon together, but every time she thought of it a small tint of pink appeared on her cheeks.

Hinamori sighed dramatically as she waited for her first period teacher to start class. Hinamori really didn't have tolerance for the teachers taking their sweet time. All Hinamori wanted was for school to end so she could call Hitsugaya and they could chat.

Hinamori was zoning out when she heard the door open. She looked to the front to see a boy she had never seen before. The boy stood awkwardly at the front desk with a small rectangular sheet of paper in his hand.

Hinamori was entranced by the boy's features. He had messy chocolate brown hair and dazzling large candy green eyes. He was tall, probably could tower over Hinamori. His face was angelic, with a boyish but mature charm to it.

Hinamori didn't blink until she heard the teachers chair scuff the floor as he pushed it out. She watched as the teacher approached the handsome boy and took his rectangular slip.

The teacher looked at the boy and nodded. He spoke something to the boy quietly and turned to the rest of the class.

"Class we have a new student today. His name is…" the teacher turned and looked at the boy expectedly.

The boy smiled a smile carved by angels, "Ryuusuke, Sasuke."

Hinamori was stunned at his mature tone, but found it decent for him. The teacher nodded once again and started looking around the class. He looked at Hinamori and smiled.

"Mr. Ryuusuke please take a seat behind Ms. Hinamori. Momo raise your hand."

Hinamori stiffened but gradually raised her hand. The handsome young boy smiled and walked towards Hinamori. Hinamori didn't know why but she couldn't take her eyes off the boy.

He took his seat behind her and his scent filled her nostrils.

'_A mix between peppermint and tea,'_

Hinamori shook her head and tried to concentrate on the lesson that the teacher finally began, but was interrupted when she felt something tap her shoulder.

She turned around slowly not sure what to expect. She was met face to face with the angel himself.

"Hey, my names Sasuke, your Momo right." He smiled brightly.

Hinamori shook her head and couldn't help but smile back.

Hinamori wasn't sure why but she had to ask it, "Um I know your new and everything, so I was wondering if you wanted me to show you around?"

He smiled even wider and nodded enthusiastically. She grinned and turned back around.

**xoxoxo**

Hinamori packed her bags and plastered a huge smile on her face as she turned to the person behind her.

"What's your next period?" She asked.

"Hm let me check." He fished through his pocket before pulling out a peach colored paper.

"Well it says here that you have PE next." She said.

"Do you have PE as well?" he asked.

"No I have health, but you have math 3rd period with me so I'll pick you up from PE and we can walk to class together." She said.

He nodded and they walked to the front door, and then parted ways.

Hinamori turned to watch Sasuke turn the corner and disappear. She smiled and walked to her second period.

**xoxoxo**

Hinamori rushed out the door before the bell finished ringing. She ran down the halls until she could see the PE gates. She ran all the way to the boys' gate and came to an abrupt halt. She placed her hands on he knees and breathed deeply.

When Hinamori caught her breath, she sprang back up only to be met face to face with Sasuke.

"Thanks for picking me up." He smiled.

"Sure anytime." She wheezed and blushed from her embarrassing tone.

Sasuke chuckled and soon his chuckles turned into full blown laughter.

Hinamori was getting redder by the second but deep down inside she was glad she got to hear his laugh.

Hinamori grabbed a hold of Sasuke's wrist and started running the opposite direction.

"Yeah, ok laugh it up, but hurry up or we'll be late for math!" She said.

But his laughter didn't cease, and for some unknown reason Hinamori was glad it didn't.

**xoxoxo**

Hinamori stretched her arms wide as she got up from her chair. She was glad math was over. She turned to the left side of the room to see Sasuke packing up his belongings. Hinamori grabbed her bag from off the floor and made her way towards Sasuke.

"So have any plans for break?" She asked.

He turned to her and grinned, "Nope."

"Well in that case you can hang out with me and my friends." She decided.

"I can't argue with that." He laughed.

"Good now lets go." She turned and walked out the door with a laughing Sasuke behind her.

**xoxoxo**

Hinamori walked to her 'usual' spot with Sasuke in toe. She walked pass the crowd of boys and they sent her strange looks. Hinamori ignored their looks and walked over to greet Orihime and Rukia. They looked up at her and their eyes widened.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet my new friend Sasuke, Sasuke, this is Rukia and Orihime." Hinamori introduced.

It's nice to meet you both." Sasuke smiled brightly.

Both of the girls turned to each other speechless. Sasuke laughed and leaned into Hinamori's ear.

"Are they ok?" He whispered.

"Yea, I think you just dazzle them." She giggled.

He snorted and shook his head disbelievingly.

Hinamori took a hold of both girls' shoulders and shook them hard.

"Hey!" Orihime and Rukia whined.

"Well sorry but you guys were almost practically drooling." Hinamori laughed.

Both girls developed a red hue on their cheeks.

"Whatever," Rukia muttered while Orihime smiled rubbing the back of her head.

"So you girls know Momo well?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea, me and Momo have been best friends since we were little kids." A small smile was etched on Rukia's face.

"Yeah and we all became friends when I moved here about 5 years ago." Orihime chirped.

"Wow you guys really have something special." Sasuke complemented.

'_Very special…'_

**xoxoxo**

Hinamori threw her bag on the floor in her room and ran into her bathroom. She ran a brush through her tangled hair that was a result of her running all the way home.

Hinamori looked into the mirror and nodded in approval.

Hinamori ran to her bed and threw herself on it. She laid there breathing slowly and staring into space.

Hinamori jumped in excitement and surprise when she heard her phone ring.

She grabbed it and flipped it open. A smile of relief appeared on her face when she heard the voice on the other side.

"Hey Sasuke, no this isn't a bad time." Hinamori said. Hinamori heard a beep and knew that someone else was calling. But she ignored it, thinking they can call later.

"So what's going on?" She asked.

**xoxoxo**

Hitsugaya was shocked to hear Hinamori's voicemail.

'_That's a first…'_

"Please leave your message after the beep…'beep'."

"Um yeah, hey Momo it's me Toshiro. Uh call me back when you get this message, ok bye." Hitsugaya closed his phone and squinted his eyes in confusion.

'_Wonder why she didn't answer, hope every things ok…'_

**(A/N) a promise is a promise. I love all you guys and your reviews! Well anyways for next update I'll like to receive 260, k? **

**Thanks for the reviews**

**-Hitsugaya's lover**


	24. Conflict Between the New and the Old

**(A/N) Yo, yea I know it's been like months since my update. Yea kill me. Sorry been swept up in the summer fun, actually there is no excuse, I just suck! Yea ok well here's the chapter you've ****all**** been waiting for. **

**Conflict Between the New & Old**

Hitsugaya stepped out of the shower and wrapped a navy blue towel around his slim waist and let the tiny water drops slid down his built chest. He wiped away the condensation from his bathroom mirror with his bare hand.

The mirror revealed his gorgeous face. Hitsugaya sighed deeply before scowling.

'_Why wouldn't she pick up?'_

All weekend Hitsugaya had left message after message on Hinamori's phone but she had never called him back. He sat and waited for her call all weekend, he never left his phone's side.

Hitsugaya shook his head and took in a deep breath.

'_It's alright I'll just see her today at school.'_

Today was the day Hitsugaya was allowed back in school and he couldn't wait to see the smile on Hinamori's face. He smiled genuinely into the mirror before stepping out of the bathroom and walking to his closet.

xoxoxoxoxo

Hinamori walked to her locker hair bouncing from side to side. Yes she actually decided that she would wear her hair down. Hinamori's mind was distracted and clearly it was showing by the clouded look in her eyes.

Hinamori was up all night thinking. Last night she and Sasuke were talking on the phone and he had caught her in surprise when he told her he had a question he needed to ask her. Hinamori mind was in distress from trying to decipher what he could possible want to ask her.

Hinamori was awaken from her inner debate when the number of her locker came across her chocolate colored eyes. Hinamori turned and opened her locker. She placed her heavy backpack inside along with her algebra book.

'_Stupid math…'_

"Hey Momo,"

A deep but familiar voice said behind Hinamori. Hinamori spun around and came face to face with the handsome face of Ryuusuke Sasuke himself. Hinamori locked her eyes with him and couldn't help but get lost in the whirl pool of candy green.

Hinamori shook her head and squinted her eyes as a smirk appeared on her face, "Spill."

Sasuke chuckled and leaned on the locker next to her which so happened to be Hitsugaya's locker. But unfortunately that thought never crossed her mind, actually Hitsugaya's name never appeared in her mind since the day Sasuke arrived.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He flashed her a bright smile.

Hinamori's eyes softened and her smirked turned into a grin, "Uh huh sure you don't, now come on ask me what you wanted to ask me."

Sasuke sighed loudly and stood straight. He reached and took a hold of Hinamori's hand. As soon as his hand came in contact with hers Hinamori felt a shock of fear fill her. She wasn't sure why but his touch gave her the feeling that he was some what…dangerous. Hinamori shook that thought away and looked into his gleaming eyes.

"Momo I'm not sure how to say this. But since the day I've met you I've felt like I've known you my whole life. Does that make any sense?" he raised a slender eyebrow.

Hinamori merely nodded and continued to swim in the fear she was feeling.

Sasuke smiled, "You give me this feeling of freedom and content. You make me feel wanted and even…loved. Being with you these past days have been the happiest days of my life. The feeling is so amazing that it's impossible to describe…"

Hinamori was drowning and it wasn't only in the fear. As soon as she looked into his eyes, she felt as if she was falling into a black hole, it was endless. All she could see was the delicious color of green. The moment her eyes locked with his, his words turned into a dull murmur.

Hinamori wasn't sure why but she wasn't able to look away, his eyes were luring and dangerous which made them so tempting. His eyes seemed as if they were boring into her soul and eating it whole, Hinamori was entranced, she was captivated, and she was…lost and gone forever.

Hinamori kept falling into them falling into the endless candy green. It's what surrounded her it's all she saw, green after green after green after green after blue, wait blue?

Hinamori looked in deeper and she saw the color becoming more distinctive, devouring the green. It was a green-bluish color…it was…aqua. She knew that color. But from where? But suddenly a thought hit her and she tore her gaze from the young man's eyes and looked beyond his shoulder.

As soon as her eyes looked past his shoulder her gaze caught sight of a figure. He was her height, had aqua colored eyes, and spiky white hair…white?...Toushiro!

Suddenly everything came back to her. How could she forget him? She scolded her mind until she heard the words she most dreaded to hear.

"… I love you."

She looked back at Sasuke and let her mouth hang open wide.

'_No…he couldn't…he possibly couldn't.'_

Sasuke looked at Hinamori and decided that a look of surprise was better then a look of disgust. This gave him a spark of courage and hope.

"And Hinamori I wanted to know,"

Hinamori's mind was running with worry as she looked from Sasuke and Hitsugaya's rapidly approaching form.

Hinamori held her breath as Hitsugaya had finally reached them and Sasuke finished his confession.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked with pleading eyes.

Hinamori let go of the breath she was holding and brought her gaze up to land on a pair of glaring aqua eyes. Hinamori flinched back in fear at how cold his eyes were.

"What the fuck is this." His voice was cold and demanding.

This time it wasn't only Hinamori who was looking at Hitsugaya. Sasuke slightly turned his body to look at the shorter boy, but never disconnected his hands with Hinamori's.

Hitsugaya's eyes slanted and Hinamori watched as his eyes made their way down. Hinamori immediately yanked her hand away from Sasuke's. Hitsugaya looked back up and stared questioningly into Hinamori's eyes.

Hinamori's eyes widened in fear and worry. She blinked rapidly trying to find a way to explain things to the frustrated and confused boy.

"And may I ask who you are?' Sasuke asked glaring at the boy for interrupting his confession.

Hitsugaya tore his gaze away from Hinamori and glared directly at Sasuke, "Actually no, you can't. But I will tell you this. If you don't step away from **my **girlfriend in the next 3 seconds I'm going to beat your ass into the ground."

Sasuke glared even harder after hearing the boy announce Hinamori as his girlfriend and his threat.

"Your girlfriend, ha yea right Hinamori your single, right?" Sasuke turned to look at Hinamori and found her looking at the ground with shame.

Sasuke looked back at Hitsugaya and glared back. He stepped away from Hinamori not taking his eyes off Hitsugaya.

"You know Hinamori,"

Hinamori looked up at hearing Sasuke addressing her.

"Just because I'm not able to be your boyfriend, I'll always stick around to be the friend you deserve and maybe one day, I'll be able to become the **boyfriend** you deserve." Sasuke snarled at the world boyfriend before turning and coolly walking in the other direction.

Hinamori looked down once again and felt her eyes becoming watery.

'_I'm sorry Sasuke, I'm sorry for unintentionally leading you on…'_

Hitsugaya looked away from the disappearing figure, he looked at Hinamori and sighed in frustration.

"I only leave for a week and there's already people trying to get at you." Hitsugaya ran a sweaty hand through his soft locks.

"Hitsugaya…" Hinamori was startled by Hitsugaya speaking once again.

"Now what happened to Toushiro?" he glared playfully.

When Hitsugaya saw that she wasn't taking his playful glare well he softened his eyes and looked away.

"Look I'm not sure how this happened…" He started but her voice cut him off.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know that me befriending him turned into…into," her voice cracked she fought to stop the tears that were threatening to spill, "into this."

Hitsugaya snapped his gaze back into her direction when he heard the strained pain in her voice.

"Momo its ok…" he whispered.

"NO it's not ok! I led him on, well I didn't mean to but, it's still my fault for not telling him I had a boyfriend!" She hiccupped.

Hitsugaya couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't let her hurt herself like this, just knowing she was hurting made him hurt. He quickly pulled her into his arms and surrounded her in his strong but warm embrace.

When Hinamori felt the warmth of his chest surround her she closed her eyes in content and let the tears flow freely down her cheeks.

Hinamori was lying in guilt. She felt guilty for never telling Sasuke of her having a boyfriend, she felt guilty for leading him on and felt guilty for turning him down. But most of she felt guilty for forgetting about Hitsugaya. How could she do that? He was the love of her life for crying out loud. He was the reason for the beating of her heart. He was the reason for her existence.

At this point Hinamori was in hysterics, and this scared Hitsugaya. He tightened his hold on her and buried his head in her surprisingly loose hair. He took in a deep breath and sighed when the familiar scent filled his nostrils…_peaches._

Hitsugaya started whispering into her ear. Doing anything he could to calm down the crying girl. After 5 minutes of endless crying she calmed down and her crying turned into soft sniffling. Hitsugaya lessened his hold on her and kissed her on her forehead.

His lips lingered on her forehead, "I'm always going to love you. My heart has and always will be yours. Take good care of it."

Hinamori eyes fluttered out of content at the feeling of the burning sensation that his lips created on the skin it made contact with.

Hinamori looked up and connect her eyes with his piercing eyes, "And I will always love you through thick and thin."

Hitsugaya grinned and trailed kisses from her forehead to her temple, to her cheek then to her chin and finally to her full lips. He kissed her hard, making sure to fill it with a great amount of passion. Hinamori did her best to give him what he deserved.

The kiss softened and Hitsugaya continuously pecked her rosy red lips, "Good."

He separated from her and opened his locker and took out his science book.

"Think I could walk you to class?" he offered.

Hinamori smiled brightly and nodded enthusiastically. He nodded and they walked off side by side.

Hitsugaya looked down at their separated hands swinging by their sides. He knew there was something wrong with this picture so he decided to fix it. He leaned his hand in and took a hold of Hinamori's dainty yet soft hands in his larger but smooth hand.

Hinamori looked down at their connected hands and smiled in content before leaning against Hitsugaya keeping their hands connected.

Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori and inwardly smiled.

'_Now that's much better.' _

**(A/N) Well there it is. Yea I know very crappy, but I wanted it to be cute and some what fluffy. I hope you enjoyed it. Oh my god I'm so happy I finally got the 4****th**** book to the twilight saga, BREAKING DAWN. Go Vampires, Boo Werewolves. If you're for team Edward show your love! Hahaha team Jacob is soooo going down! Bwahahaha! But I must admit they are both extremely hawt! **

**Oh yea and the next chapter for The Red Dragon is coming out very soon! So look out for it!**

**So now down to the niddy griddy, for next update I need to receive up to 275.**

**Thank You;**

**Hitsugaya's lover (Mrs.Grayson)**


	25. Magical Garden

**The Magical Garden**

Hinamori fluttered her eyes open as the sun light played against her pale eyelids. She yawned and stretched throwing her feet over the edge of her bed. She lifted herself off her bed and dragged herself to her bathroom. Clumsily she used her hand and effortlessly closed the bathroom door. She moved until she was positioned in front of the 3 sided mirrors. Her eyes widened slightly.

'_I look like hell…'_

She turned on the faucet and let the cool water run over her soft hands. She gently but quickly scooped her hands and splashed her face with the water. She let a relaxed chill pass her body before continuing with repeating the process. Once she was sure she had enough she felt around the wall for the towel rack hoping to clear the water from her face as quick as possible.

She felt the towel's soft material caress her hand and she rashly pulled it and quickly smothering her face with in the material. Once finished she carelessly threw the towel in the sink and walked out of the bathroom effectively turning the lights off on her way out. Hinamori stepped from the cool tiles from her bathroom to the plush carpet of her bedroom. She rubbed her eyes tiredly still not able to shake off the tiredness she felt. She turned her head to the clock and turned back, but as soon as she turned her head she turned it back eyes widening at the time.

"7:30! Oh no I'm going to be late!"

Hinamori quickly ran to her closet and pulled out some clean clothes. She quickly slipped on the clothes and efficiently tied her shoes. She ran into the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth, once finished she ran a brush through her tangled hair. And for the finishing touches she pulled her hair into its usual bun. She grabbed her bag off the floor and looked towards the clock.

"Ugh 7:50 I have ten minutes to get to school!"

She ran out of her room and got into her mother's waited car. As soon as the car door shut it took off.

**-HiTSUHiNA-**

Hinamori walked out of her 1st period frustrated and upset. On her rush out of her house she forgot to grab her finished science homework off her desk that was due today. She explained to the teacher about the situation, but she had none of it and merely told her no late homework was accepted this late in the year. Hinamori walked out of the classroom, head hanging in defeat.

She slumped and she walked slowly to her lock. Once there she put in the combination and placed her things inside. She slammed the locker shut letting out her frustration and slid down the lock till her bottom hit the floor. Hinamori closed her eyes trying to get passed her anger. She was so out of it that she didn't hear the footsteps approaching her. But when a cool hand was placed on her shoulder she jumped out of her thoughts and stared in bewilderment at the person who touched her.

Her expression softened when she saw that Hitsugaya's gorgeous orbs were staring into her eyes.

"Why so tense?" Hitsugaya mused.

"Stupid teacher won't let me turn in any late work" Hinamori mumbled.

Hitsugaya couldn't help but chuckle softly, "You know it's not the end of the world, its only one missing assignment. You're going to be fine."

Hinamori's face relaxed and the stressed wrinkles that formed on her forehead completely disappeared.

"You're right."

"Of course I am, now get off the floor and let me walk you to your class that you'll be late for in about oh…30 seconds."

Hinamori's eyes widened and she quickly stood and quickly threw open her locker grabbing her supplies while mutter things along the lines of, I'm so going to be late.

Hitsugaya chuckled and pressed his lips to her hair. The scent that filled his nostrils, well he knew he's never going to get tired of it. Just like he knew he'd never get tired of her.

Hinamori closed her locker and before even moving a step the bell rang signaling that she was officially late. A tired sigh escaped her parted lips as she look to Hitsugaya and started to pout.

"This is so not my day…" she whined.

Hitsugaya smirked, amused of the whole situation, "Hmm maybe you're right, but how about after school you come with me and I'll make sure your day turns right side up."

Hinamori smiled at him, she leaned closer to him and he placed his arm around her shoulders.

"I'd love that." She whispered. He smiled in return.

They walked on wishing they didn't have to go to class.

**-HiTSUHiNA-**

Hinamori breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped out of the school gates with Hitsugaya's hand in hers. She asked where they were going but he refused to tell her. She followed him soundlessly hoping to get there soon.

Hinamori was abruptly stopped as Hitsugaya paused in his strides.

"What's wrong Toshiro?" Hinamori asked.

"We're here." He stated

Hinamori looked before her, in front of her stood a large, black gate. Hinamori allowed the confusion show on her face. Hitsugaya chuckled but suddenly placed his hands on her eyes.

Hinamori automatically started to freak out, "Toshiro! What's going on?!?"

Hinamori could feel Hitsugaya's lip against her ear, "Shh it's ok, I just want what I'm about to show you a surprise."

Hinamori nodded her head, her trust in him not letting her think otherwise.

Hitsugaya slowly started to walk forward urging Hinamori to do the exact same thing. They took slow steady steps. Hitsugaya pushed the old, rusty gate door with his shoulder and Hinamori could hear the gate creak open. They continued their slow walking for another 5 minutes until Hitsugaya brought her to an abrupt halt.

"Are you ready to see?" He asked gently.

"Of course." She hesitantly replied.

"OK on the count of three, 1…2…3," Hinamori felt Hitsugaya's hands leave her eyes and sunlight filled her pupils. It took her awhile to adjust but when her sight became clear her eyes widened and an audible gasp left her mouth.

"What…What do you think?" He asked.

"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed. Hitsugaya let a small smile grace his lips.

Hinamori couldn't believe her eyes, at this moment she stood in the midst of a grand garden. All over the garden was plush grass and moss. Colorful flowers decorated the plant covered walls and floor. From where she stood she could count at least 5 different fountains, each had a different story to tell. One fountain had angel statues, one of mermaids, another had bird sculptures, and one what seemed to be a Greek Goddess and a suitor. But the last one was one that she couldn't keep her eyes off. This fountain had what seemed to be a…fallen angel. The statue seemed to make out a tall, lanky girl with flowing wavy hair. Her dress and wings seemed to be tattered and torn. And water flowed from eyes, creating a beautiful tragic scene.

Hitsugaya came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist burying his head in the curve of her neck. Hinamori turned in his arms which caused him to lift his head. She looked into his eyes for what could to them seem like forever. But finally she leaned forward and captured his lips. A heat ran between them, a loving warmth, a hot caress. She slowly pulled back but not completely removing her lips from his.

"This place is…amazing" she whispered on his lips.

He smiled and held her closer.

**-HiTSUHiNA-**

"Toshiro, how do you know about this place?" Hinamori asked, clearly puzzled.

The couple now sat on the edge of the fountain that instantly caught her attention.

Hitsugaya didn't reply at first. He stretched his arm over the fountain and let the broken angel's tears fall in his flat palm. After a brief moment he sighed and looked into his girlfriend's eyes all the while not removing his hand.

"When I was young…my mother used to bring me here almost every afternoon. Our afternoons were usually free since my father was at work during this time. She used to tell me that this garden was special…that all your dreams would come true. Of course being who I am I didn't believe her. And to this point I still don't believe it. But I would still love to come here with her, it made her so happy to be amongst the flowers and she would always sit on this exact ledge…this pond was her favorite." ,Hitsugaya looked away from Hinamori and stared at his moist hand under the falling water.

"I loved to see her smile, to see her happy. Her smile was special to me, even at a young age. So I came to this garden because of that exact reason. What made her happy…made me happy. But once I turned six I never came back…I never came back since the death of her and my father, this is my first time back since their death." He sighed.

Hinamori could feel the tears pool at her eyes. She knew that Hitsugaya's parents died when he was younger. But she never wanted to ask him, she afraid to resurface painful memories for him.

"But now…I want to share this with you, all of it. It was one of the best things of my pasts and since you're the best thing of my present…and future, I wanted to show you. I want to show you all of me. And this place has and always has been a part of me." He finished now gaining the courage to look at her once again.

Silent tears slide down her porcelain skin as she reached out to hug him. He allowed her to wrap her arms around him as he did the same. An understanding between the two now harbored.

"Thank you so much. I'm happy that you want to open up to me…that you care for me enough to let me see this, to see what's there inside," Hinamori placed her hand on top of his chest, directly on top of his heart.

"I love you." She whispered.

"And I'll always love you." He said, kissing the top of her hair.

They pulled apart and Hitsugaya immediately wiped away her remaining tears as he slowly kissed her. The kiss was sweet, loving and amazing, just like this exact moment.

Once finished he stared into her eyes and suddenly Hinamori could catch a twinkle of some sort in his eyes.

"Follow me…" He said standing up while grabbing a hold of her hand and leading her around the corner.

Once they rounded the corner an amazed smile came across her lips. There in a sunlit corner was handmade wooden swing. It attached to the cherry blossom tree that stood above it. Vines wound its way around the entire swing, seat included. The vines were covered in amazing cherry blossoms and colorful flowers. Cherry blossoms pooled all around the area of the swing.

Hinamori merely stood in amazement at the beauty it radiated.

Hitsugaya smiled a small smile and slowly pushed her towards the swing.

"Sit." Was all he had said.

Hinamori looked at him, as if for reassurance. He nodded his head and grinned slightly. She slowly sat on the wooden seat. Hitsugaya immediately stood behind her, and she leaned back against his chest. Hitsugaya took a hold of the swing and started to back up readying the swing and as soon as he was far enough he let the swing go.

The swing flew forward, the fast movement caused the cherry blossom on the ground to swirl around her. Hinamori let out a giggle of delight. Hitsugaya brightened at the sound of her giggle. He wanted to hear more.

When the swing swung back to him he pushed it and continued just that. Hinamori swung her legs and soon the swing reached a great height. At this point Hinamori was full blown laughing in merriment, every once in a while she'd reach her hand out to catch a cherry blossom in the air. After a half an hour of swinging Hitsugaya took a hold of the swing and made it come to a stop. He twisted the swing slight so that Hinamori was semi facing him.

He stared into her starry eyes and displayed a small smile. He kissed her softly and then took a hold of her hand, helping her off the swing. He kissed her cheek and pulled her down to settle on the green ground with him. He looked toward the beautiful sky.

"Look at that sunset." He mumbled

Hinamori turned her head towards the sunset in shock. She was having such a great time that she didn't notice the light starting to fade from the world. Soon she sighed in peace.

She leaned against Hitsugaya and he instantly wrapped his arms around her, kissing her temple.

And they just sat there watching the sky painted with magenta, purple, orange and a dull red, until the colors faded and the starry night sky take its place instead. Darkness surrounded them and for once they both felt at peace, the peace of one another's presence.

And for that moment, that's all that mattered.

**(A/N) Yea wow it's been a long time. I know I suck but, yea I'm sorry for making you guys for waiting. So instead of giving you a chapter of drama that awaits you I gave you a break a fluffish chapter. I hope you enjoyed!**

**REVIEW! :]**

**-Hitsugaya's lover**


	26. Discontinued?

I'm sorry to say that this story is probably going to be discontinued. I find to have no lack of interest in this story.

Please believe when I say that it was never my intention to leave you all hanging, if I could, I **would** finish this story.

Also I have changed my name from Hitsugaya's lover to _Sleep Paralysis._

Other than that there is nothing more to say.

If I decided to not discontinue this story I'll make sure to make it known. But other than that it's probably done for good.

Thank you to all my loyal readers.

-_**Sleep Paralysis**_


End file.
